The Living Deceased
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Blurb: When a young woman lost everyone around her due to the walkers' invasion, she has no other choice but to set off alone. Well human wise that is. She rescues two dogs before her real adventure begins, and gets into trouble along the way, needing someone to help aid her wounds, and allow her into a group.
1. Chapter 1

The Living Deceased  
A/N: I only own the OC's, which are Rachel, Sage and Xavier, and for this chapter Cassie. I want to thank MermaidAssassin for assisting me with the idea, and helping me write this chapter, and all the others. This is my **FIRST** Walking Dead fic, so go easy on me. NO flames, this is all in good fun! And is set in season 2!

Blurb: When a young woman lost everyone around her due to the walkers' invasion, she has no other choice but to set off alone. Well human wise that is. She rescues two dogs along the way and gets into trouble along the way, needing someone to help aid her wounds, and allow her into a group  
CHAPTER 1:  
Heaving, out of breath it felt like they had been running for hours. But the trio was hardly even moving because, those _creatures_, those living dead beings were always just a few steps behind them! Looking back, the girl saw that they weren't as close to her and the others' as they had recently been. They, the trio had picked up the pace, just to earn a little extra space between them and the _walkers_. She couldn't even give a sigh of relief, because she knew it was only for a limited amount of time.

Eyeing back she saw one of her faithful hounds alongside of her. She gave a minor half of a smile as she stopped jogging and just moved it along to a fast paced walk. She tapped on one of her sides for her mongrels to come to her location. "Sage." The dog that she smiled at Sage, she was a Siberian husky, white and grey traced along her body. Though the owner swore Sage had to have some portion of wolf in her. The dog's blue eyes watched her owner and did as she was commanded.

Sage was the one that either stayed behind or right next to her possessor, Rachel. The owner didn't like having her dogs with her during all of this; the two dogs were all she had left in this world. The other dog lead the way, his name was Xavier. He was a Doberman, and made sure to be the scout up ahead. As fierce as he was, he was very loyal and protective of the human, just as the other pup.

Both canines we're still just puppies, almost two years of age. Rachel was a young adult, in her early twenties. Not like it even mattered her age anymore, though her birthday was in just a couple days. But who was she going to celebrate it with? The walkers? Ha, her birthday wish was just for her and her dogs to keep on surviving, and hopefully one day discover some real security.

Rachel had wavy dark brown hair, beautiful in length, draining further then her shoulders. The color's at the end of her hair was a lighter brown, due to coloring her hair before, but was fading out. She had an average weight for the small size that she was. Though her assets, was what weighed her down a decent amount. Standing at an inch or two above the five foot range.

Looking back, Rachel noted it was only a few of those _things_ following her. Most called them _**walkers**_, they were viler then what stalked your nightmares. Or anything that could ever be portrayed on television. They we're real, and the fact that they were the living dead is what terrified the Hell out of Rachel. Reaching out of her light denim pockets, she grabbed her eight inch, silver switchblade. "Xavier, cover me."

She knew that Xavier was a lot quicker than Sage, but both dogs did their best to assist their owner. The pups would dodge the walkers scratch and bite attempts, and so far have been privileged not getting wounded. The dogs would tear off their legs, or would leap on them from behind. Rachel knew that it only took one time for her dogs to get severely hurt, but these dogs were as faithful as they come, and would do everything in their control to keep Rachel out of harm's way.

_The apartment building complex was bursting with chaos, screaming was overheard scattered throughout the three floors. Living on the second floor, Rachel viewed her roommate Cassie, and they both peeked out on their balcony. People were being shredded to shards, trying to escape to their car, and get out of this Hell hole. "What the Hell should we do?" The blonde haired girl, Cassie looked around the apartment for something shrill to use._

"Pack up! We're leaving in ten minutes!" Ten minutes was no time at all, they both needed to pack their life into a bag. And literally only one backpack full of stuff, they needed to be able to still run, so it couldn't be too heavy. Their doors were always locked, pounding and shrieking was all over the place, it pained both girls but they knew that they couldn't open the door. "Ten minutes…What do I need?" Of course everything in her room she needed, grabbing a few pictures of her loved ones, phone, laptop- no scratch that just clothes a few pictures and her knives…The time limit was up!

"Okay, here's what we need to do. You need to check on your family, have you tried calling?" Cassie nodded, she said they we're all together, and they would try to contact her when they we're in a safe area. Mostly because, Cassie's family knew she would try to track them down, if she had the slightest idea where they we're, no matter the danger. "Okay good, let's get you to your car, I forgot mine is still in the shop…But I think we each need a vehicle just in case, anything happens."

"I agree. Well before we go, I know we said we wouldn't do this anymore…but I think in this case it's alright…" Cassie was referring to a problem that the two had, stealing from others, it had become an addiction, mostly for Cassie, and Rachel would every once in a while "Let's check to see what doors are unlocked, we need to stock up. Maybe we will find some car keys."

The older of the two, Rachel, the dark haired one looked at her close friend and agreed. "Yes, this time it's different." Grabbing her knives, she looked around her apartment, her hand on the door knob, "Let's get out of here. You have something?"

Looking around, Cassie grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen, hey it was better than nothing, and was extremely sharp. "Got it." They we're both starting to shake a little was it nerves, adrenaline? Maybe a little of both… "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
Hours passed and the trio we're pretty sure they were safe for now. They didn't hear any sort of sounds for a while, but that was nothing to get to overly excited about…no, not yet at least. The sun was starting to arise, and that's what they wanted to happen. Most people sleep at night, but with all these walkers everywhere it was better for the stranded people to sleep during the day, if you could get any sleep that is!

Leaning up against a rather large oak tree, Rachel could finally take a rest. Not a long one though, maybe an hour, two, tops! But nothing more than that, otherwise she will never want to get up. Taking off her backpack she flopped it down behind her, to use as some sort of pillow.

"Ah, this feels nice." Snapping her fingers, "Xavier, come here." Looking to see her husky had already curled up right beside her, but still on alert. "Xavier, it should be fine, try to relax, buddy." Reaching in her bag's pocket, she grabbed a few doggy treats and gave two to each dog. __

The two girls managed to escape out of the complex, grabbing a few credit cards and cash through the abandon rooms. They could hear the deadly beasts, but couldn't see them, having no encounters with them while scoping out the rooms, they we're very fortunate. After examining through two rooms Cassie and Rachel decided to bolt for it. They got what they needed; now it was time to try to get out of there, now!

Cassie had her BMW, so she was good to go, but Rachel grabbed someone's keys, to find it was a tan Blazer; she wasn't going to be picky about this. "Meet me at the humane society, I need to do something." The blonde nodded, though not really sure what her friend had up her sleeve; she asked if Rachel had enough gas for that, giving a thumbs up, they we're off.

The beamer screeched its tires as Cassie was the first out of the parking lot; Rachel was shutting her door, and heard some sort of snarling nearby. "Shit." Shutting the door, she didn't want to stick around to see what it was.

Rachel had such a big heart, she knew the animals weren't going to get far, but she felt like this was the least she could do, and they deserved a chance. She went one way, while Cassie went another, which wasn't the best decision, but they would meet up. It was only fifteen minutes away, if that. Cars were pushed off to the medians only down one street, so something sure was happening, but it was very discreet for now, except for down the street she had just passed by and her apartment complex. Odd thing is the two locations had to be a little over a mile away from each other.

Arriving at her destination, she found one of the worker's outside on the ground. It was a large, elderly woman. Looking down at her, Rachel saw she was missing part of her leg. "Please, take me out of my misery…" She wanted to ask if there was someone inside, but she didn't have time for that, this woman lost a lot of blood, by the looks of her. Her gray dress had one large blood stained, and what blood wasn't on her clothing was soaked into the sidewalk surrounding her.

Flipping her eight inch switchblade out of her pocket; she was about to kill someone, but after being asked too. She had never stabbed anyone before. "Thank…you..." The women whispered as she closed her eyes. Within seconds the blade was deep in the women's chest, she gave out one last breath; her dying breath was so weak and low.

Grabbing her blade out of the old women's skin, she heard slushing sounds from the skin, and organs being wrestled around, as she tried to yank it out quickly. Making a mad dash all over the place, dogs were panicked, cats were meowing, and the few rodents were smashing up against the cage. "Okay, everyone I'm here." She started with the rodents; it was just two rabbits, and about five mice. She wanted to give them a head start, since they probably weren't going to make it at all, because of the cats and dogs that would eventually be let out.

The front door was being held open with a heavy sign. "Run, hurry, next is the cats." Looking to where the kitten room was, she saw someone's back to her, "Oh God, no!" She loved the cats, but this may not work out to well. She ran to the back and opened all the dogs' kennels, one at a time.

Bulldogs, Greyhounds, Great Danes, German Shepard's and a Pit Bull ran by the human. "Run guys, hurry!" Reaching the last few kennels, her back was turned to the entrance to the room she was in. The girl just unlocked and opened a kennel for a Dalmatian who barked then ran off, next was a husky, and then it looked like she was done with the dogs.

Hearing glass shatter and all sort of hissing and snarling, Rachel couldn't help but want to run off. But that wouldn't be fair, as she was try to open the door to the kennel she was reading this dog's information; Name: Sage. Breed: Siberian husky? Gender: Female. Age: About 2, Notes: Loyal dog that was forgotten by previous family.

"Aww Sage?" The dog looked up, her ice blue eyes were full of hope, she just wanted so desperately to get out. The dog looked friendly, the human and canine looked at each other for a few seconds, then all the sudden the husky started to snarl. "No, shhh, girl I'm trying to get you-Aaahhh!"

The same walker she saw in the kitten room was right behind her, on his stomach; a Doberman had tackled him to the ground, and was now on top of his back. "Rrrrr!" The black and brown security dog was biting at the zombie's leg. Quickly Rachel flipped open her blade again-

Not getting any actual sleep, Rachel figured she wasn't going too. But she got to relax for at least an hour without a mindless corpse trying to catch her, or her dogs. And that was way better than anything! Her body needed to rest up, and she was sure it was the same for Sage and Xavier. Lifting her back, she reached for her backpack; she had a few more water bottles left, small bag full of treats for her dogs, and a bag of goldfish for her. Besides that two days' worth of clothes.

"This has got to be the longest day of my life." She leaned back against the tree, petting her two pals. "Hard to believe it has been only a day." She looked at each dog, and told them they we're good dogs. "You guys thirsty?" Opening one of the water bottles, she cupped her hands, and poured the water into her hands, as she allowed her dogs to drink.

Her light denim jeans had some grass stains on her knees, some of the water that was spilled on her jeans; she tried to use that to help get the stain out. After a moment she stopped trying, "What does it matter. I have more important things to worry about." She sighed, as she tried to get up. Looking at her husky, "Sage, help me up." Said dog, stood right by her owner, so she could use her to push down on her slightly to get up.

Looking at the other dog, "Xavier, scout up ahead." Both dogs were very smart, and nodded and knew exactly what Rachel was saying. "Sage, stay behind." She didn't really mean for one of her dogs to stay there and not move at all, she meant keep behind about a hundred feet or so.

Her footsteps were kept as quiet as possible in case any walkers were nearby. Approaching a dead body, she found herself walking up to the backpack that seemed pretty full of something she hoped was supplies. Hanging out of one of the patches was an MRE.

"Jackpot!" She thought, kneeling down to reach in the bag. A sudden pain jolted through her entire body. It took her mind a minute to register that pain was in her leg. Her eyes caught the contraption around her ankle, "A bear trap? Who the hell has a bear trap next to a dead body in a freaking apocalypse?! Oh God!"

Sage and Xavier ran to her side as if trying to help her in her distress.

"Sage! G-go find help!" The trap was too strong for her to force open alone. "Go get someone, please!"

Sage seemed to almost nod in understanding and took off. Xavier stood their looking at Rachel in an extreme amount of pain, and even though he was the faster of the two dogs, he was now there to protect her even more. She was at such a disadvantage with having one leg caught in the animal trap.

Her eyes were turning all red and puffy; she was trying so hard not to cry. She thought she was all cried out, anyways. But the pain, the pain was so horrible, and she kept squirming. Thoughtful that she could free herself…but not quite.

Sage had never tracked so fast in her life, even though for the past day, that's all she was doing, was running away from the walkers. Running through a forest of trees, it seemed like that's all there was going to be, just trees, and tall grass everywhere.

A man wearing a light brown, and almost invisible to the eye to see, red checkered flannel shirt, walked through the tall grass; he was maybe early to mid-thirties, began rolling up his sleeves as he was listening to a man on a white RV yapping. His dark gray denim pants were slightly baggy, just the way he liked it, God was he getting impatient with the old man talking.

Playing with his long brown hair, his bangs we're getting messed up with some of the slight wind blowing from behind him. The man talking, was a lot older, he needed to be in his fifties, at least. He was a little larger around in the stomach area, wearing what was supposed to be a white undershirt, but now it appeared was more grey from being overly dirty. Tan pants, and a tan, buttoned down shirt with a fishermen's hat on.

"All I'm saying Daryl, is I think you need to ask before you go and steal a horse."

Daryl was the younger man, he seemed annoyed, and it was obvious he didn't like people ordering, or even suggesting stuff to him. He had a brain of his own; he knew what was right and wrong. Of course though; he was going to do stuff his way!

The older man, his name was Dale, and the white RV was like his baby. He was always on, in or around it. At the time, he was on top of it, standing guard with a weapon in hand. This was how he kept watch to see what was happening around the perimeter.

Sage sniffed the air; she could smell other peoples' scents finally. Starting to bark, hoping that someone would hear her, she had to hurry! Barking nonstop, she was now surrounded by tall grass, she was still visible, thank goodness her colors stood out more than Xavier's would, and that the sun was still out.

"Daryl, what's that?" Dale asked, as he was shuffling around trying to find his binoculars.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow that was hanging over his back. It had to be instinct to always have his weapon in his arms, especially with everything that was going on. "I don't know. It's too far."

"Yeah, not for long." Dale sarcastically responded, as the dog was getting closer, and running at a slight angle, more towards Daryl now, compared to the RV. Reaching for a bow, he was getting it ready to aim, and then-

"Bye doggy!"

He was just about to let go- "No Daryl, STOP! It has a collar!" Taking back his actions, Daryl stopped what he was doing as the dog tackled him to the ground.

"What the Hell!?" Sage began to lick Daryl uncontrollably, Sage needed to get someone to follow her back, and right now Daryl was all she could see. "Dale, get this mangy mutt off me!" Moving his head side to side, to dodge the licking attempts, but was no use.

Pushing Sage off, he grabbed her dark blue collar, and saw the grey tag; "Sage" The dog responded by barking and walking a few feet, then looking back at Daryl.

The husky sat up on her hind legs and held her paws up as if she were begging. Surely this man wasn't stupid. She whimpered and turned around; walking back from the direction she came then stopped and turned back to him barking.

"Daryl, it wants you to follow it!" Dale looked more than concerned.

"I got better things to do."

"It might know something about Sophia."

Daryl thought for a moment then kicked at the ground, "Fine."

Sage moved her tail back and forth and took off, occasionally stopping and turning back and barking at the man she had summoned.

"Yeah, yeah! I get it! You want me to follow ya! Stop barking so damn much!"

After a few minutes of following, Sage stopped with a whimper and a short growl.

"What is it, girl?"

A walker stepped out from behind a tree and Daryl took care of it with ease and continued to follow the dog. The dog took off, after a few more minutes of following it and his eyes caught the sight of a figure laying down, struggling on the ground, "Shit!"

He ran towards it to see a girl next to an old dead body. Her grunts were full of pain with her hands struggling to open a bear trap. Xavier began to snarl; at least until he saw that Sage was next to the stranger.

"What the Hell, who has a bear trap out at the end of the world?"

Rachel looked up, just noticing him being there when he reached down and helped her open the metal trap and took her foot out. "Oh my God, thank you."

"Who the Hell are you, anyway?"

"R-Rachel." She grasped at her ankle and made an attempt to take off her boot but only managed a pained scream before she could even try to work at the laces.

"Hold on, don't rush it." Daryl took her foot gently in his hand and worked the laces of the boot lose. "I ain't going to lie to ya, this is going to hurt for a minute." He said before pulling off the boot. He managed to silence her scream of agony. "Shit, you'll have to come with me to get the help you need."

"I-I have plenty of first aid supplies in my bag... God, it hurts!"

"Come on, I got ya." Without even asking, he kneeled down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back. Behind them Sage grabbed the abandoned boot with the sock in it while Xavier pulled the backpack along.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
It must have been hours, but they sped by. Mostly because, Rachel had been resting; on the count of she was injured, and needed to be healed. "She gunna be okay right?" Daryl asked the elderly man, who was putting a pillow underneath her wounded leg.

"Yes, yes, Daryl. She will be fine, she needs her rest." The elderly man reassured the younger man that the stranger he found was going to be just fine. "Let her rest, we will check on her in a while." The doctor, well he was a vet, but he seemed to be the doctor of the group. He had managed to do all the surgeries, and be fixing and healing everyone's battle wounds. Hershel patted Daryl's shoulder, "Go on."

As both we're exiting, Hershel couldn't help but notice that the dogs had not moved from her side. Xavier was on her left side, sitting with his back up straight, and alert. While Sage followed the exact similar action on her right side.  
Not even a half an hour after Daryl and Hershel left the room, to allow Rachel to get some rest, two figures stormed in. One in a tight grey t-shirt, while the other in a grey, buttoned down flannel shirt. The one in the tight, muscle shirt was Shane. He had a shaved head, and an attitude.

"I am tellin' you Rick we need to do this. We don't know who she claims to be." He was telling the other man, Rick that they needed to question Rachel.

"I get that Shane, but come on now. Daryl said she was in a bear trap! You really think if she's a threat, she's going to harm herself?"

"I don't know what to think. Look-" He pointed from the doorway of the room, Xavier began to snarl at Shane. "She's got attack dogs."

Rick held up his hands in a defensive motion, he wasn't even going to go there. He was just along for the ride, because Shane had a way of blowing things out of proportion.

"Shane, we should wait til she's awake. Come on now, have SOME manners." Shane nodded as he agreed with his friend.

"Yeah, you's right. I wasn't thinking." Rick gave a small grin and started off to the other room, just to wait for a little bit until Rachel was awake and coherent. Thinking that his best friend was behind him, he began talking, at least until he heard…

"….Wake up sleeping beauty!" He slapped his palm firmly on the bed, yet away from her injured leg. He had some respect; at least he was going to see after he talked to her.

"HUH! Huh? Wha-What?" Rachel stretched her arms and used them to lift herself up from the pillows. "What's going on?" Her eyes still closed, as she tried to get up, but from the pain that just occurred, she realized that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Shane!" Rick came in the room after his friend, "I thought we's we're gunna wait!" It wasn't supposed to be a question, it was a command.

"Come on Rick, let's chit-chat, she's awake now." He smiled as he pulled up a wooden chair at the foot of the bed. Sitting in the wooden chair, Shane began before Rick could say anything. "What's your name girl?"

Rick sighed, there was nothing he could do, and he needed to get answers out of her. And Shane already began the process. Standing against the door frame, he crossed his arms over one another, waiting for her answers.

"R-Rachel."

"What are you doing here?" He shot another question off.

Rachel looked at Rick; did she really need to answer that question? "Well my leg was caught in a bear trap, and apparently I was sleeping until someone decided to be disrespectful and wake me up."

"Ey now girl, don't be giving me attitude. We fixed you!" Shane leaned a little closer to the bed, as he shouted at the female. "You watch the way you talk to me. I can send you and your little pups out to the walkers."

Sage looked at Xavier, who was looking dead ahead at Shane, with revulsion in his brown eyes. "Don't be thinking I won't either. Shoot, I don't know you."

"Shane, Shane! That's enough." Rick interfered, "Rachel, we don't know you. These questions, Shane is making them seem worse than they really are." He paused as he looked at her friend for a moment and shook his head, then looking back at the girl. "Are you with a group?" The man against the wall had more compassion compared to his colleague.

"Don't be like that man; Hershel fixed her, not even a thank you." Rachel managed to ignore Shane's last comment, as she looked at him. "You see my group; me and Sage," she pointed to the husky, "and Xavier." She pointed to the Doberman. "No one else."

Xavier's snarling became loud now, before it was nearly deaf, now it was getting louder. He was eyeing how Shane was watching his owner, and he didn't like it one bit. Rick and Rachel both stopped speaking for a moment, and saw the way that Shane quickly began to try to stare down the dog.

"These dogs, are they dangerous?" Rick asked, still not taking his eyes off of Shane.

Sitting up a little more, Rachel winched in pain. "No, they're super protective of me. Good hunting dog's, they've been helping me, I saved them-"

Shane went back further into the chair, pulling out a small rifle, "Yeah, I bet you'd be awful sad if something happened to them."

Rachel froze, was he indicating something? "I just told you they aren't dangerous. Can you not hear me? They are super protective over me. Especially Xavier."

Xavier's growling was now heard throughout the whole room. His upper lips were curled, he was now snarling at Shane. Shane must have predicted this, because he pulled the weapon in the dog's face! Smirking, Shane looked at Rachel, "Girl what did I tell you about that attitude of yours? I don't know you or your mutts!"

"Shane…!" Rick called out, he needed to stop this. He was just getting everyone fired up. "Put it down, now!" Looking at Rachel he then asked, "Well he attack?"

She nodded, "He knows I'm scared."

Laughing, the shaved headed man found joy in that, "So I make you scared? What are you a little girl?"

Daryl ran in with an angered expression and held his crossbow to the back of Shane's head, "Leave the dog alone or you're goin' down."

Shane almost growled himself, "M'ask you somethin. You want to risk the lives of everyone in this group because you automatically think we can trust this girl who probably wounded herself to find a group like us? Take our supplies, leave us for dead?"

Rick knew it was time for him to really jump in to interfere, and he did just that by; standing in between the two and held up a hand, "Think for a second Shane. Who would purposely throw their foot in a bear trap of all things? Not her, she looks like she isn't even the hiking type. I think we can trust this one."

Shane sneered and jerked his gun out of the dog's face, "Fine." Then he left the three alone. "If shit goes wrong it's your asses on the line. Not mine!"

"Xavier; heal, boy." Even though Shane was out of the room, the guardian dog managed to follow Shane's every movement in the room, with his dark colored eyes. After hearing Rachel's command, he lowered his lips and went back to her side. "Lie down." She patted his head, and did the same to Sage.

"You have these dogs really trained." Rick changed the topic for a moment, "They could be useful. If you'd like to stay." A brief pause was noted and then, "I will talk to him."

Rachel looked at the covers on the bed, "I mean I appreciate it, but if it's going to be a big deal, I'm sure we can handle it, just the three of us again." Rick nodded, he expected that kind of response after Shane shouting and threatening to shoot one of her dogs.

"I will talk to him. No need to worry about that, what you should worry about is just getting some rest."

Daryl put his crossbow down and over his shoulder, he was unsure if he was needed anymore. Until he heard Rick say; "I want you to meet your savior, I guess, heh, this is Daryl. Daryl, that's Rachel."

"…No Dale, it's BULLSHIT!" Rick heard Shane from the other room exploding with fury, and he needed to go calm him down. Sighing he told Rachel to get some rest, and he will tell the others that she was no threat and he would check on her later.

"You're the one that found me?" Her green eyes looked paler then they usually we're, she was still in pain, even after being told that she was given drugs to make most the pain stop.

"Well your dog 'ere" pointing to Sage, "to be honest I almost shot her; she looks a lot like a wolf."

Rachel looked surprised, "You we're going to shoot my baby?" Daryl gave a nod, "She's a husky, but yes, she does look like a wolf. What are you, some kind of hunter?"

"Damn right." He saw that Rachel looked upset by what she just heard; he could tell she was an animal lover. "Gotta hunt to survive, I mean look, not like we can go to the store right now with everythin that's going on."

Putting her head down in disappointment '"Yeah…" he was right and she ate meat all the time, so who was she to judge. "While I rest, who can I trust to watch after my dogs? They're good at obeying. I can't constantly be worrying about them if I'm supposed to rest."

Daryl shrugged, "I'll take care of them, fact I'll take them hunting with me."

"They're good at that." Rachel smiled, she was glad to know that her dogs would be taken care of, and she seemed to believe Daryl. She did recall seeing him before everything got all fuzzy and black. "Alright some stuff you should know, Xavier he's my scout, so tell him to scout up ahead. And Sage is always by my side, or bringing up the rear." Informing her rescuer about her canines took ten minutes, she gave him the real quick version of it, "in my bag are some treats for them, the front pocket."

As Daryl was digging through her bag, he heard Rachel say; "If that guy doesn't believe me, Shane I think? He can go through my bag. I have two knives that I use against the walkers, nothing else."

Daryl shook his head as he grabbed a few treats and put them in his pockets. "Naw, Rick trusts you, just don't betray that trust." He looked behind and saw that Rachel seemed pleased with that answer. "We'll be back. Uhh just holler if you need somethin."

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?" He was just about to leave the room; he snapped his fingers and called for both dogs. Who seemed hesitant at first, but Rachel nodded for them to go with.

"Why did you save me? You could have just walked away, and shot my dogs." Daryl smiled a little; he knew this question was going to be brought up. He didn't expect so soon though.

"Later, _sweetheart_, get some rest now."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:  
With those six simple words, Daryl made his exit, he was unsure of why he felt like he had to watch over this girl. Yes, right now she was helpless, and she looked oddly familiar. But he wasn't going to bring it up, though he was sure, she was one of Merle's ex flings, or some sort of thing like that.

Walking out of the white cottage, he saw Hershel standing on the porch looking concerned. "Well, how's she doing?"

"You're the doctor, not me." He scuffed, but then saw that Hershel looked serious, and Daryl was trying to make a joke. Pointing with one of his arms he continued, "I mean she seems okay. I didn't know what to tell her. She's just supposed to rest."

Looking down, the older gentleman noticed the stranger's dogs at Daryl's side. "Taking care of her dogs?" Seemed very unlike him, especially since he was a hunter, and killed anything animal related, well almost.

Scratching the back of his head, "Uhh, yeah. It's huntin' time."

Whistling for the dogs' he walked past the good doctor, as well as Shane and Rick who we're on their way to talk to the vet. Shane looked at Daryl and made sure to roughly ram into his shoulder. "You's better keep that girl in place, Daryl."

Before either of the dogs could even get a chance to lower their body posture to growl at Shane, Daryl managed to call out, "Xavier. Sage. He ain't worth it." Slapping his legs for them to follow along.

Rick walked away from Shane, now he was just being an ass. He was looking for every excuse to try to get rid of this girl. "I tell ya Shane, something has changed about ya." He shook his head as he walked away, "Come on now, take Andrea and scout we're we planned." Anything to get Shane's mind off of the newcomer. Besides they needed to be focused on trying to find Sophia.

_Rachel walked through her front door and noticed several glasses on the table; liquid was spilled on their marble island in the kitchen. It looked like at least three glasses have been used, as there was still small amounts of liquid in them. And one was as clean as a whistle; it appeared that there was company there. She seemed confused, mostly cause she was the last one home and didn't see Cassie's black beamer outside._

Galloping from the living room, the blonde roommate, Cassie, greeted her friend! "Heeey Ray!" Stumbling, it was quite clear that she was intoxicated, way past that, hammered! "Let's do shots!" It didn't take a lot to get Cassie to be a drunken mess, she weighed all of 100 pounds, and she was severely underweight.

Rachel saw that they cherry vodka and monster drinks we're out, so that had to mean; cherry bombs! She giggled and said, "Sure. Give me a second though. Oh where's your car?"

Playfully slapping her friend on her hand, Cassie snorted, "Oooh. This super-duper nice man…" She stopped to think for a second, "Uhh I can't remember his name." She mumbled, "He drove me home!" Making Rachel a shot as she was talking, Cassie made sure to pour almost all vodka in the beverage, and almost no energy drink.

Rachel turned to the door, and snapped the lock shut. "You need to catch up there, darlin'." She heard a raspy man's voice, quickly jumping around she saw that Cassie had left to her room, and shut the door behind her.

"Uhh, hi." Seeing an older man, he was probably middle-aged, strong man, with big arms, he was decently built. No six pack or anything, he had short brownish hair, and wore lots of black clothing. He was wearing a white under shirt, with a black, flamed, short sleeves buttoned down shirt, and black jeans. He looked like a tough guy; there was no doubt about that!

"What's your name gorgeous?" The man had a very noticeable southern accent, charming almost. Holding up a finger, as to tell her to hold on before she answered. "Take a drink first." He nearly shoved the glass in her face, insisting that she take a sip of the liquid before answering.

"Uhh, thanks." Grabbing the glass, she managed to take a few sips and then answered the stranger's question. "Rachel, and you?"

"Merle, Merle Dixion..." His toothy smile, he looked like he was going to do something of evil nature. His smiled slowly faded as he winked at the girl, "Gosh darn it, I been waiting for you, for some time now."

Daryl snapped back to reality, he had just recalled a story that his older brother, Merle told him not more than a month ago. "Naw. Damn this heat has my mind all screwed up." He just shook the thought off; Merle would never do anything that bad…right?

Xavier barked as a walker was approaching the three of them. "Yea I see 'em." Daryl moved his arms for his crossbow; he was aiming it, until something took his mind elsewhere.

_ Daryl met up with his older brother just hours later at a diner. Before going in the actual building Merle had to finish smoking, and that would give him a chance to tell him about his night._

"What happened to you last night? Thought I had to come search for your ass." Daryl looked at his brother, as he was watched him slowly puffing his cigarette.

"Naw baby brother. No need to worry about big brother, Merle." His same toothy grin as usual appeared on his face, his brother must have noticed something was up because he questioned his grin.

"What ya mean?" Daryl received a quick nudge to the gut. "Why you so happy today? Just another damn day."

"I tell you, your big bro still can get some action. Sure had to be a little _forced__, but, hey that's what alcohol is for am I right? Heh."_

"Haha, you sly dog." Daryl sarcastically responded as he was impatiently waiting for this cigarette to go out.

"Oooh, come on baby brother. You's aint jealous, are you? I'll hook you up with the same broad. Don't worry, us Dixion's can share." Giving off his raspy chuckle; he put out his smoke, and slapped his brother on the back and opened the door to the building.

Xavier barked again, the walker was still approaching, and Daryl wasn't doing anything about it. Sage looked and circled from behind the dead man that was locking in on them. Barking as if saying that she was going to tackle him-

"Huh?" Woah!" Daryl snapped back to reality and quickly pulled the trigger, and aimed his weapon down right as the husky ripped off several leg joints. The arrow went right in the back of the skull, leaning down to grab it; Daryl spit on the biter and called for the dogs to follow.


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

CHAPTER 5 (PART 1):  
A few days had passed, and Daryl was trying to forget what he had seen in his mind. He was going to bring it up later; right now was not the time. Just the other day; Daryl and the dogs when they were out hunting, both for food and Sophia, they had found her doll that she carried with her everywhere.

All day passed, and no such luck. Shane had thought about giving up, and had mentioned that to Rick, saying that he was only going to try one more day. "We need to be realistic Rick." Rick was the exact opposite; he didn't even want to hear that kind of attitude. He tried to tell the truth, but almost sugarcoat it for Carol's sake.

Rachel felt fine to walk finally, well for more than a few steps that was. She had Hershel check on her. "Tell Rick I think I'm ready to help out, and pull my weight now. I will take the night watch."

Hershel seemed so pleased, he knew that she was better a day ago, but he didn't want to shove her out of the bed. Her, and her dogs had made it so far, and we're so worn out. "Sounds good, I will tell him."

"Oh?" She saw the older man turning to walk out of the room, until he heard her began to speak again. "Where's my dogs?"

He smiled and responded, "Daryl sure has taken a likin' to them. They're with him. They're safe, don't worry." He reassured Rachel and then left to tell Rick the news.

Rachel grabbed a gun that nobody seemed to be using and studied it. She couldn't help but question why nobody bothered to search for silencers when they go to the more armed locations.

There was one area where she figured she would patrol and watch for walkers behind the barn. Dale and the RV was rather far away, and he had the night off anyways. Mostly because every night he was always doing the night shift, and Rick thought it was only fair, that he takes one night off.

Daryl was to be nearby, he was off hunting for more food, and he did give Lori and Carl what was supposed to be his dinner. He was a generous man he just never really showed that part of him. So when he did decide to show it, it was rare and to be treasured. He didn't mind going hunting alone, but Rachel was throwing a fit and told her Doberman to go along with him.

"Ya know I ain't stupid, I'm a hunter." He sarcastically replied as he walked off with the male dog.

"Yeah, well so is he. Now stay close by." She called out as she snapped for Sage to be by her side.

"Yea, yea." Daryl scuffed as he went off to try to find some sort of edible wildlife for his super tonight. Really anything would do, he wasn't one for being picky.

Sage looked up at her owner as she shined the light about ten feet in front of her, and then turned directions every few seconds. "I tell you Sage, this is different than what we're used to." They were used to moving at night time, not staying in one place.

Hearing some twigs breaking, Rachel looked nervous, she held one of her knives close to her. "Sage, check it out." Shinning the light in the direction of the sound, the human waited until she heard a bark from her dog, then she would act.

A low whistling sound was heard nearby where Sage was. Just out of sight for the beam of light, at least until Rachel would move forward a few steps. "Come 'ere doggy." A male's voice was just at a whisper, along with a few more twigs snapping. "Fetch." The male voice character wound up and tossed a tennis ball far in the opposite direction.

A/N: I just wanted to be mean! This is just **PART** 1 of the chapter, oh I love cliffhangers! Don't you? Reviews are very much appreciated! I also love any kind of input on where you want the story to go, I'm open to suggestions! Keep reading!


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

A/N: I want to thank MermaidAssassin as usual! I need to thank her bunches in like every chapter she has helped me sooo much with this fic. Since I'm still _newer_ to Walking Dead!

CHAPTER 5 (PART 2):  
Rachel heard movement behind her, thinking it was just an animal of some sorts; turning around to investigate, "Sage did you see-!"

Her mouth was quickly covered by a strong, manly hand as she was shoved against the barn wall with a painful whimper!

"Look what we's got here, what you's doin' out all alone?" Her mouth was covered, but she could see who the voice belonged too. "Where's your dogs?" Even though she knew she couldn't answer, she still did attempt too, though it was incredibly muffled.

Looking around, the man beamed, "Oh that's right, they're not **her****e!** Are they?" Smiling he began to tear at her shirt. Doing this action with one hand, that held a knife, while the other still covering her mouth. This man was not fat by any means, but very muscular, and he was using every bit of muscle to hold her in place, making sure she couldn't get free. "You's best believe if you's even make a peep I will skin your dogs' alive! Got it?" His threat nearly brought tears to her green eyes, no anything but that! She had to stay silent, her dogs had helped her get this far. She needed them, and they needed her.

Daryl noticed movement towards the direction of the farm house and took his crossbow off of his shoulder to aim in case he needed to shoot. Xavier, behind him didn't act threatened so he felt he shouldn't be tense at that moment. Some panting had caught his attention and he looked to see; Sage walking out from behind one of the many trees, sniffing the ground around her.

"Hey, girl. What ya doin' out here?" He asked her, kneeling down to rub her head, "Where's Rachel?"

Then it clicked, Rachel was never seen without one of her two companions. The dogs must have sensed his confusion and they began to look around.

"Shit! Rachel!" He began calling as he ran out of the woods and scanned the area. Seeing nothing, he started to panic a bit. Then he heard a sob followed by a loud thudding sound.

He went directly to the barn and peeked around it and was shocked at what he saw. Daryl jumped out with his crossbow up against **Shane's** head, where he had Rachel pinned to the barn wall with his body pressed up against the women's. He saw that her shirt was barely intact; it was falling off her body. Being tethered and sliced apart from the cop's knife, before he had put it away.

"Get off of her and leave or I won't hesitate to shoot your ass!" His teeth were grinding in his mouth from fury.

Shane turned and looked at Daryl and the look in the hunter's eyes sent pure fear trailing down his spine. He'd have to deal with him later.

"Hmm, fine. Take 'er." He said as he smashed her one more time and heard the dogs starting to snarl at him. Letting go of what was left of her shirt, he ripped it one more time! "I said GET!" Daryl shouted as Xavier let out a low growl. The shaved headed man slowly walked away and Rachel could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

"You's best be watching yourself there girl." Shane commented as he vanished into the darkness, not having any sort of light source, he was gone, that's all that mattered. Xavier looked up at his master, as if almost asking permission to go after the man. She wouldn't allow that, he had a knife with him, she wasn't sure if he had a gun, assuming probably though.

"No Xavier." She nearly cried as she tried to cover herself up. Rubbing her arm in a nervous matter, Sage went by her side as she licked the human's skin.

"Ya alright?" Well that was an idiotic question; Daryl knew that she wasn't by any means. But he felt like he had to ask. "What did that mothafucker do to ya?" She wasn't crying, but was shaking really bad, not from cold, but from fear of Shane doing something to her or her canines.

Rachel shook her head; she was in no condition to talk about it right now. Daryl could tell, he unbuttoned his blue and black striped flannel shirt, he could tell she would need this. She was trying so hard to cover her body with the shredded clothing. He couldn't help but look at her, he snapped out of it to take off his shirt. "Uh 'ere ya go."

Not even taking it at first she went and fell against his body into an embrace. "Oh Daryl..!" She whined as her chest pressed up against his. "I-I couldn't do anythi-" She stopped as she was getting all choked up. The hunter told her to breathe and to take a minute. Rachel shook her head, no; she wanted to tell him what Shane said. "He said he was going to hurt Xavier and Sa-"

Daryl was not one to get sentimental by any means. But he knew Rachel needed a shoulder to weep on, and he happened to be the one to first to meet her, so he felt like they were starting to have a _bond_, of some sorts….

After a minute of calming down, Rachel sighed loudly, "I-I don't want to be alone anymore tonight."

"First thing, put this on." He pulled her away and handed her his shirt. He didn't want her to feel even more uncomfortable. Also, he didn't want her to think he was trying to take advantage of her right now after being vulnerable.

Dropping what was her shirt; she looked and nervously smiled as she saw Daryl observe her. "Oooh" She rubbed her eyes, and her face turned red, not like he could tell unless he flashed the light in her face. "Thanks, I'm embarrassed." She nervously chuckled.

"Naw, don't be, they're not bad. Not like I can see 'em anyways." He smiled, as he watched her button his shirt over her black bra. "Sorry I know it ain't up to style or nuttin' like that." He wanted to try to get her in a better mood, and he noted that her shirt she was wearing was an expensive name brand shirt.

At least an hour had to have passed by, and the two were still on guard with one another. Rachel felt bad because she didn't think that Daryl ever got his food for the night, but he seemed not to mind. Or if he did; he didn't say anything, but from the few days the young woman knew Daryl she figured he'd step up and mention it. "…Yeah, I lost my roommate Cassie, I told her to meet me at the animal pound." Rachel scratched behind her both dogs' ears as she was telling the story, "I set as many animals free as I could. That's how I got Xavier and Sage here." She smiled as she was so grateful for the puppies.

"My brother I think he knew a Cassie." Daryl was unsure if this was a good time to bring up Merle, but he figured he would soon find out. "What she look like?"

"Well; super skinny, long blonde, straight hair, blue eyes, all the guys liked her…" She was always jealous of her, because Cassie was a size 0, and all the guys paid her attention. While Rachel was average this, average that, sure she had a huge chest, so all the guys would try stuff with her, and use her. She didn't even care anymore…at least she didn't think she did…?

Daryl looked at Rachel as she plopped down on the grass. "Wha-what did you say your brother's name was?" She twisted her brown hair around her pointer finger as she spoke to Daryl.

"Merle. Merle Di-" Daryl shined the flashlight in her face, and saw her face turn as pale as a ghost…

"Oh. My. GOD!" Rachel's head fell straight into her hands as she tried to hide. "You know don't you!?"

A/N (Yes I know, another one): Now let's see if everyone guessed right with what happened with Rachel and Merle. Because maybe you're wrong lol. Cliffhangers! I love them! Suspenseful!


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:  
"Yea I do." Daryl looked down at the ground; almost an ashamed looking expression appeared on his face. She was just a random girl, but Merle couldn't be doing this to people. It wasn't right! "He always been kind of, uhh, well he was always good at gettin' his way. No matter the cost."

"Yeah, he was very persistent. He's just lucky that alcohol was there."

"Oh shit." Daryl mumbled, he knew his brother was a pig, but to rape someone that was way beyond being a pig! "I can't believe he'd do that to ya."

"Well it's my fault. I should have stood up for myself more." She shrugged it off, she didn't need to drink the alcohol but she did. So she's to blame for it, since Merle was shit faced wasted!

"Naw, rape ain't o-" Daryl shook his head until he heard Rachel shout 'WHAT?'

"He didn't rape me!" Rachel and Daryl both seemed rather puzzled; they weren't even really talking about the same thing. "Oh Lord, noooo" She heard Daryl give a sigh of relief. "Oh no, no, no, nooo. It was a drunken night…yeah?"

Daryl just looked at her; she had to be in her early twenties. Merle was-oh he didn't even want to do that math. "Okay, thanks for judging. Anyways new topic…" She began to rub her arm again, showing she was nervous, and uncomfortable with what they were talking about.

"How the HELL did my older brother get a shot with ya?" His mind had been thrown for a loop. "I ain't judgin' at all. Knock that off, c'mon now." Daryl squatted near the young woman and looked deep in her eyes. "He made it sound like he did something bad." After a few seconds of being serious Daryl shook his head as if he was unsure to say his next comment. "He said ya we're-"

Putting her hands up and holding them in Daryl's face, she didn't even want to know what Merle had to say. Especially since she didn't remember too much from that night. "Stop that. I don't want to know. Just keep that to yourself."

Daryl felt better, but not as much as he thought he would. His older brother was trying to pretty much pawn Rachel on him that night. He wouldn't object, no not at all. But he wouldn't do it that way, like Merle did. Then again his brother was real heavy into the drugs and drinking, so this did make sense.

Minutes passed by, and no one spoke. They weren't even eyeing each other. Rachel knew, no matter how hard Daryl tried to deny it, it did bother him. "Everyone makes mistakes…" She said in a low volume as she twirled her hair, unsure of what to do. He didn't even make a sound…

"Well this is uncomfortable…" She tried again, which was just making everything worse. "Not like you have a right to get upset or anything though." She was starting to get dismayed. It was true, he hardly knew her, and Rachel didn't even know anything about Daryl. Getting up she dusted her jeans off, and turned her back to Daryl as she clicked her flashlight on, "Thanks…I will leave tomorrow morning."

Daryl looked back at her; he was trying to be pleasant. After all he just saved her from Shane doing God knows what to her. "Naw, don't be tryin' to blame me. I didn't fuck MERLE!" He roared as he was moving his hands, his body language was telling her he was infuriated. "Maybe ya should learn not to whore around!"

That was cutting real below the belt! She was still a young woman, and still living life, was that an excuse, no not really. She had too much to drink, she owned up to that. Not like Daryl made any mistakes…? With what he had said, Rachel turned around and began to storm away.

Xavier and Sage looked at Daryl and ran after their owner. "No! Stay Xavier, stay Sage. Daryl well take care of you." With that being said, Rachel flashed her light straight ahead and didn't bother turning back. If he was going to be that way, it was fine by her. She was healed, sure she'd miss her dogs, but she would be alright without them.

Leaving her post to head to the house, she wanted to grab her belongings first before she actually left the farm. Sage sat down and let out a long howl of sadness! While Xavier whimpered, seeing that didn't change anything, he sat in front of Daryl and stared at the man.

"Don't worry boy, she's not goin' nowhere." Scratching behind the dog's ear, he whispered, "I hope not."

In rage, Rachel didn't even pay attention to anything really, her mind had been elsewhere. She didn't need to walk past the others, which made her relieved; she didn't really want to talk to anyone anyways. "Oh shit." She swore as she had reached the front door to Hershel's house, and the door was locked. "Great. What the Hell, they think a walker is going to try to open the door?"

After inspecting around the white house, she couldn't find another way in the house; she wasn't going to break a window or anything like that. No, Hershel had helped her; she would just have to wait until morning!

Shrugging her shoulders, she heard footsteps. "Daryl?" She called out, not really expecting an answer. Or at least not a pleasant one.

"No, it's me, Andrea." The blonde haired woman walked out of the shows, having a lantern in her hand, shining it towards the direction of Rachel's voice. "Rachel?"

Putting her hand over her chest, she could feel her heart thudding a thousand miles per hour. "Oh thank God. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was talking to Dale and T-dog about search tactics for trying to find Carol's daughter. I fell asleep, so just heading back to my tent." Rachel thought it was odd to talk about searching for Sophia, when she had heard that Shane really wanted to dismiss the search. And talking about it, this late at night? "Wait, aren't you on watch?" Before allowing Rachel to answer, she nearly rammed the fire lit lantern in the younger girl's face. "Why are you wearing Daryl's shirt?"

"Oh it's a loooooong story." Rachel sighed happily as she knew this familiar face, she saw the way the older lady was looking at her and laughed. "Nooo. Haha, not at all what you're thinking." She yawned to get away from the soon to be awkward conversation. "I need to go back on watch; I was going to grab something. But it can wait."

Right as she was about to say good bye, she noticed that a man kept walking closer to the two. Shit! It was Shane! "Hey Andrea. Rachel." He nodded his head at each girl as he said their name. "What're we up to?"

"Just heading to bed, goodnight." Right before she walked away, Andrea asked, "Oh Shane, maybe you could walk Rachel back to the barn. It's kind of creepy over there." She waved goodbye and didn't have far to go to, she was going to camp out in the RV.

Shane gleamed with wickedly, "Yea' I'd love too."

Without making a scene, Rachel tried to shake her head no. "C'mon now, don't be silly." Shane played it off very well. Don't worry Andrea; I'll take care of the kid." He laughed as soon as Andrea was out of sight; he shoved Rachel to the side.

Grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her back, just like he would do back in his cop job. "I don't see your's knight in armor." Rachel heard him almost cackle from his own comment. "Shoot or your dogs."

Yanking, the brunette he was going to lead her a little further away from where they already were. "Let's not be doin' nuttin' stupid now, girl. I got a gun, and I ain't tryin' to use it. But best believe I will." Throwing her down on the grass with her back to him, he set the light down on the grass. He looked and saw she had a new shirt on, well Daryl's.

"Aww, so the hunter got lucky too? Heh, well that makes two of us…"

Struggling was doing nothing; she was not going to cry for help. She didn't know what this man was capable of; she had to lie there and try not to do anything to make him think she was going to get away. She wept as he was making all the moves. It was quite clear; Shane had to be dominant in every situation.

All she could think of was; was he going to kill her after he got what he wanted? Was this all really happening? Was she going to just let him do this to her? NO!

Blurb for CHAPTER 7: Is anyone going to save the day again, or will Shane do real damage this time? Is Rachel going to leave the farm?


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:  
"Xavier!" Rachel managed to elbow Shane in the face, sending him to fall at a slight angle. His head smashed into the ground! "Sage!" Trying to turn over on her side, and roll away from Shane; at least until she was far enough away to stand up and run for it.

"Oof!" Shane smashed his head roughly, but his arms were wrapped around Rachel's body still. "You fucking bitch!" Reaching for his pocket, he was tugging on something in his back pocket. Rolling her back over on to her back and pressed down on her again, with one arm.

Xavier and Sage had both heard Rachel's shrieks and we're off in less than a second. The Doberman took the lead as he nearly plowed into Sage as he was turning to the correct direction. Barking as loud as he could to tell his master he was on his way!

_"…DARYL!" _Daryl heard his name, and who cared that he was still mad about the whole Merle thing, he needed to put that aside right now. He didn't think Shane would try it again tonight. Grabbing his bow, he was off at a mad dash as well.

Rachel tried to lift her legs up, wanting to knee him in the balls- sensing that, Shane slammed he knee joints into her abdomen. Grunting in pain, she reached for her pocket to bring her knife out. Thrashing to get loose, the girl needed to keep both his hands on her; she didn't want him getting whatever he was reaching for whatever it was.

"You's makin' this hard on yourself." He pulled on Daryl's shirt that she wore, and lifted her up, almost to a upward crunching position. "Makin' all this sound, now I got's to kill ya."

Panting and growling, Xavier was just seconds away from the two humans. He looked behind and saw the flashlight on the ground just feet from Rachel. The dog was very intelligent he was going to full on attack Shane until either Sage or Daryl came to assist him.

"Rrrrr!"

***SMASH***

The impact of the darting dog, he leapt up at Shane head on, giving his owner time to move and get away. "Xavier?" Finally free from the freak's grasp, it was time to get her weapon out of her jeans. Knife, knife. Where was it? She began to dread as she couldn't remember if it was in one of the front pockets or the back. Time was crucial…

Lori awoke to hearing the sounds of screaming and barking. She looked around her tent; Rick was asleep and so was Carl. They we're safe! Thank God, but what was happening outside? "Rick? Rick, wake up." She tried shaking her husband, waiting for some sort of response.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Something is going on outside. Go check it out. I hear screaming." That snapped Rick back to reality; he was up in a second. His eyes got wide, and he removed the blanket and unzipped the tent, while grabbing one of the rifles.

"Don't go alone." Lori muttered as her husband was already out if the tent, and zipping it closed again. Luckily all the tents we're right by each other.

Rick whistled, and pounded on the RV, "Dale! Shane! T-dog! Glenn! Daryl!"

Pulling back and releasing his arrow, Daryl managed to pin the arrow into Shane's left leg. That's what he wanted; he wanted something to slow him down, because he was going to kill him. He told him before hand to leave the trio; Rachel, Sage and Xavier alone! It was his choice not to listen.

Sage caught up, but noticed that all this yelling had started to wake the others. Deciding that she was going to not bother with them, no she needed to help Rachel and Daryl. A dog's loyalty to his or her owner is a stronger bond than anything.

As the husky passed by a running Daryl, she sped up and saw Xavier being lifted up by Shane. His arms were crisscrossed over one another, while the male dog's jaws were locked onto his skin. Grunts, growls and chomping were heard. Rachel said screw trying to find her knife, she knew that one of her dog's had Shane busy, and went for his back pocket to grab whatever it was he tried reaching for before.

"Uh-uh, no ya don't!"

Daryl had finally caught up and stomped on Shane's hands, snapping for Xavier to let go of the human's hands. "Go! I got's this."

"Heh, you's ain't nuttin but a pussy ass hunter!" Shane spit up some blood, as he reached for the girl.

"Yea I'm sure." Winding up for a punch, Daryl socked him one dead in the face. Very much like how Shane did to Carol's husband, Ed back at the old campsite; when he had raised a hand to her.

"Yes. Finally, I found it!" Hearing the sound of something being inserted deep in your skin, and breaking the layers was not at all enjoyable. No matter whom it was! Right at that exact moment Shane elbowed Daryl in the face and managed to make him land off his back just feet from him.

Looking at his body, dripping with red, sticky liquid all over his fingers, as they trailed up and down his chest. Shane had a switchblade stuck through his body; to be exact, Rachel's knife lodged into his chest. He gave off a small chuckle of knowing he wouldn't go out without a bang, he gripped onto it, and hearing the swooshing sound of the blade exiting his body.

"You's think you're all bad cause you stabbed me? Heh, I'll take you down with me."

"I don't think so!" Two sets of barking were heard, a gunshot, and then the sound of a lifeless body slamming to the stained grass.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:  
Several days had gone and passed, it was best everyone of what the outcome HAD to be. To some who didn't know the whole story, well, they kept their input to themselves. They we're supposed to be fighting this new warfare with the walkers, not with each other. There was only so many living people left, and they needed to try to band together to win this, whatever this was, a war?  
_  
"You's think you're all bad cause you stabbed me? Heh, I'll take you down with me."_  
_  
"I don't think so!" Two sets of barking were heard, a gunshot, and then the sound of a lifeless body slamming to the stained grass._

That couple seconds was like a movie, it kept rerunning inside Rachel's mind. She had not been able to contemplate anything else. It was all so real, because the man refused to heed to Daryl's warning, and because of that; he was dead. If Shane could have been more knowledgeable to take orders, he would have been a great advantage to fighting these walkers.

Rick gathered Glenn, T-dog, Dale, Andrea, and Daryl to a part of the farm away from the others. He knew that with all the yelling and gunshots, that was going to attract these walker creatures. It was just a matter of time, and how many would come?

"I think our time here is limited." Rick seemed rather concerned; he was trying so hard not to admit defeat. "But I think we might have over stayed our welcome." He had spoken with Hershel just the other day, the day that Rachel was rescued by Daryl.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Andrea thought that everyone seemed to be getting along just fine. "We are all pitching in; I haven't heard anything like that." She looked at the Asian boy, "Have you Glenn?" Her question seemed like she was being snippy to the young man, but that was not her intension.

Glenn and Hershel's oldest daughter, Maggie were getting rather close within the little over a week in a half that they had found refuge at the farm. The youngest of the group look astonished; because he was in agreement with Andrea. "I can try to talk to Maggie? See if maybe she can try to change her dad's mind?" He suggested. "We have to go into town pretty soon; I'll bring it up to her." He looked at Rick who seemed to nod at the idea.

Rachel sat near a tree, with her back being held straight up from plant. She was petting her dogs; she just wished life would throw her a bone, so to speak. When were things going to get better? Was there such a thing as better anymore? "Xavier," Looking at her dogs one at a time, "Sage, thanks." She smiled as she hugged both of them.

Walking over towards the woman, Daryl noted that she was talking to her dogs about how thankful she was to have them in her life. "A-hem." He cleared his throat, trying to alert his presence without startling her or the canines."

Shifting her body around, Rachel and Daryl haven't talked since the day Shane died. She didn't even thank him for his courageous move to but into their disputes. They, Rachel and Daryl had kept their distance, except for right now. "Ya okay out here?" asking as he hiked his weapon better across his back.

She nodded and looked back down at her pooches. "Uh huh."

This was going to be harder than he had thought. "Ya wanna talk about it?" This kind of stuff; expressing feelings, talking about hard times, the hunter had never been very good at. And it very much showed.

She looked up at the man and smiled as she shook her head. "Daryl, let's be honest right now. You're no good at this." She chuckled as she did appreciate the attempt though. "Don't kid yourself."

"I, um, wanted to see if ya didn't wanna talk about, uhh, that thing. Maybe ya would about Merle?" Rachel eyed the man, what else was there to talk about? "I know I called ya a-"

"A whore." She simply stated, "That's exactly what you called me." Pausing, yes he did call her that, but, "But you did come to help me with _Shane_." It looked like she shook when she said that violent man's name. "Which by the way, I believe I owe you a thank you! It's a little late though…"

"Listen here; I may come off as an ass. But that's just who I am." Kneeling down to reach to her height, "It ain't nuttin' personal, so stop tryin' to think it is." Grabbing her chin, he saw her dark green eyes, God they we're beautiful! Filled with so much hidden emotion though. She was a ticking time bomb; he could see it quite clearly. Shane was too! But Rachel, when everything explodes; she won't be violent, no he knew she would be an emotional wreck.

By this time the dogs had moved out of the way, and we're still in the area, but playing with one another. They were Rachel's protectors, but also just young puppies who needed to have some fun. Xavier was more protective than Sage, so he would occasionally look up to make sure his human was safe and out of harms way.

Night seemed to come a lot quicker than any other day on the farm. Carl and Rick went off away from the usual distance of the farm; the father said he wanted to talk to his son about how he's been acting lately. He understood that he lost a dear friend, Sophia, but that was not excuse to be snapping on anyone.

Mostly everyone else in the group was inside of Hershel's house just finishing up a meal that was made by Carol and Lori, to thank the vet's family for everything they have done for the group. Glenn and Maggie we're the ones cleaning up the dishes while the others' talked about what they had going on for tomorrow.

Rachel took some of her scraps of food and went out on the porch to give them to her dogs. "Sorry guys, not much. But it'll do." Setting the few pieces of chicken meat on the ground in front of each dog, she patted their heads and said, "Well go hunting tomorrow."

Sitting on the wooden steps, the brunette watched the night sky and saw it was a clear night; no star was able to be seen. "What a nice night." Watching both animals finishing their meal and drink from the water bowl, Rachel stood up. "Come on guys, let's go for a walk."

Usually when it got so dark, Dale liked to keep tabs on everyone, as he watched from his RV. Dale was like the grandfather of the group, he kept a watchful eye on everyone, no matter if they liked it or not. Picking up some long stick on the ground; the owner decided to try to toss them and play fetch, it wasn't pitch black yet, they still had time, to enjoy the game.

While Rachel tossed the stick, further for Xavier she saw that he had stopped while trying to retrieve the twig. Sniffing the air, he looked back and started barking nonstop. "What is it boy? Stop barking-oh shit!" What her eyes laid on upon was unbelievable; walkers coming towards the farm, they were ramming down some of the wooden fences! Anything that was in their path, they we're going to either demolish it, or feast on it….


	10. CHAPTER 9 (PART 1)

CHAPTER 9:  
Everyone inside the house, was in the living room; discussing how it was getting dark out, and they may need to look for the leader and his son. Andrea stood up from the couch, "Look, I'm going after them." She sighed, as not only was Rick and Carl out there, but so were Daryl and Glenn.

"No sit down, we can't risk anyone else." Dale lightly tapped on Andrea's shoulder.

Earlier, maybe about an hour ago, Daryl and Glenn offered to go looking. Something seemed strange about this day; it didn't look like a storm was impending, so why was the night here so rapidly? Walking in the door was just them, the two that went out looking for the sheriff and his offspring.

Daryl shrugged, saying that they had no such luck. Obviously since it was just the two of them. Lori went up to Daryl and held his arm, "Well you please go back out there and look for them?" They just came from outside, but he nodded and walked to the door once again.

Rick and Carl's heart-to-heart was over, it seemed Carl just needed some alone time with his father. He never realized that his personality had altered so much in such a short period of time. Rick couldn't be too harsh on the boy though; with this whole thing going on with the end of the world, and he knew that Sophia missing put a huge weight on Carl. It did for Rick too, because he thought of Carol as like a sister, they all were _family_ now.

Hearing a growling sound, Rick and Carl observed around them to see walkers approaching from behind. Not even having time to cuss, Rick pushed his son and whispered, "Go, go, go." They were off; they needed to get to the rest of their family.

Just as Rachel was about to call someone to come and take a look at what she was seeing, she saw Andrea, Glenn and Daryl behind her. They stared at the approaching herd, which were right near the barn and coming closer! It wouldn't take long, they needed to do something. They were sitting ducks right now!

"We need to get to the house. Tell the others?" Carl's voice cracked between some of his words. The sheriff and him we're behind a tree, as several walkers were right near them.

"Well never get through there." Rick had to admit the truth, it's not like they could blend in. They just had to run and hope that speed bought them some, any extra time. "Stay close."

All the others made their way to the porch now, Hershel looked behind him and whispered, "Patricia, kill the lights."

"I'll go get the guns." Andrea commented as she went back inside the house looking for the bag that held all of their weapons and ammunition.

"Maybe they're just passing by, like the herd on the highway. Should we go inside?" Glenn began to be panicked, usually he was a calm man, but seeing this really made him jumpy.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don't know about." Daryl reported back as he held his weapon close to him. "A herd that size; it'll rip the whole house down!" He wasn't trying to say all bad things, but Daryl wasn't one to sugarcoat anything.

At this time Rachel told her dogs to stay, as she quickly went to pack up her things and grab her bags. Noticing that almost all the women were inside, there was no time to for small chat, and she just went on her way.

Lori came back to reality. "What about Rick and Carl? They're still out there!"

Carol held her friend's hand, "Well hold on. We've been out here for a little bit. Maybe they snuck in without anyone seeing them." Now yanking on her friends arm, "Here, I'll check with you."

Andrea came back with Dale who had the gun bag, unzipping it Hershel grabbing a rifle of some sorts, two more of the same kind was grabbed by Maggie; who gave the extra to Glenn. "Maggie?"

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two."

"They got the numbers, it's no use." Daryl said as he kept watching the herd getting closer and closer.

"You can go if you want." Hershel was checking over his weapon, he knew how to use this; it's just been a while though.

"You gunna take them all on?" Daryl questioned the man's statement.

"We have guns, we have cars." Hershel responded as he looked around, "This is my farm, I'll **die** here!"

Dale went to go try to get Carol and Lori situated, until he saw Rachel coming out of the living room with her bag. She was still new to the group; everyone seemed not as panicked as she thought they would have been. And those who were afraid were being reassured by the braver ones.

Daryl hopped over a part of the wooden porch, hearing Hershel say that he would die here to protect his own farm. "Alright, it's as good of a night as any."  
It was time to use the vehicles, at least for those who were ready too. Daryl grabbed his motorcycle; he already had a gun in hand. Dale went with Jimmy in the RV; Dale was the driver while Beth's boyfriend was the shooter. In the blue, beat up truck was T-dog and Andrea, the black man was the driver while the woman made sure her shots counted. The last car held the two new lovers, Maggie and Glenn. Leaving the country girl to hold the wheel, as Glenn planned to pump led into the walkers' brains.

Rachel had her bag on her back and her dogs at her side. Her knives we're in her pocket, while she had a pistol in her hands. She was going to stay closer to the farm, to somewhat assist Hershel and the rest of the women. "Hershel well go up ahead. Sage, stay behind to help Hershel if any of them get close."

Hershel nodded, he knew that her dogs wanted to be with their owner. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her. I have Beth, Patricia, Lori and Carol. Call her if you need her."

With now Rachel nodding, she gave her husky a hug and a kiss. "Sage, stay back." Her dog looked at her like she was crazy. "Stay girl help them, we won't be too far. I promise." Running to stop some of the walkers from coming closer to the farm. "Xavier scout up ahead."

The Doberman was going at the same speed as his human, until ordered to go ahead of her, he ran as fast as his joints would allow him too. Growing as he was getting closer to the herd. There were a lot of them true, but they weren't all right next to each other, which was an advantage for those on foot.

Sage looked at Hershel as he smiled at the dog. "You ready girl?" Sage responded with a bark. Almost as if they had discussed a plan, Sage went off the porch and began to find something to kill. She was going to try to get their main limbs off; arms and legs, without being scratched or bitten in the process. That way they would more or less be no threat if they couldn't move, and instead of wasting bullets, they could use other weapons.

The husky's teeth weren't as sharp as Xavier's, so before going too far Hershel threw into the ground a butcher knife. Sage managed to grab it by the handle, with her teeth locked down on it to the side. "Rachel sure did teach you dogs well." Hershel nearly chuckled.

Rachel watched as her dog tackled various walkers from behind, and before she would fire, she'd alert Xavier to him out of the way. "XAVIER!" It was time to shoot again. The security dog jumped off of another walker, as he went to go try to find his next victim.

Able to do more than just shoot, she still had her two knives, pulling the longer one out, the eight inch blade; she opened it and tossed it like a Frisbee into a female walker's head. She would retrieve it in a second, since she still had her smaller one, the five inch one. Looking back real quick, she saw that the others were zooming all over the farm and Hershel was still doing fine.

Seeing Sage sticking pretty close by, her heart wasn't racing as bad anymore. Though her thoughts were elsewhere, Xavier barked to get the attention of Rachel.

"Huh?" Shaking her head she heard someone from behind her, it was Daryl.

"You's holdin' your own?" He asked as he saw that her male dog had just gnawed off a leg, sending a walker to fall down and almost crawl towards the two humans.

"Allow me." Daryl grabbed the knife that was lodged in the females head. Sending it flying into the crawler's skull. "That's how ya do it." And with that he drove off to distract some of the incoming walkers.

Rachel smiled; at least he was having fun with it. It was a serious matter, but she learned being too serious, could get you killed faster.

Looking over at the barn; Rachel saw that walkers were coming out of it? Strange, she heard Shane say something didn't seem right about the barn before he was killed. What looked to be Carl and Rick hiding on the side until all of the walkers had exited the barn.

"Dad!" Carl looked and pointed to one of the walkers who looked familiar. _**SOPHIA?!**_ Rick covered his boy's mouth with his hands, as he nearly carried his son into the barn and shut and locked it from the inside. "Shh. Shh. I k now it's hard, but you need to focus."

Seeing that there was gas cans in the barn, this seemed perfect, he knew that Hershel would understand burning down the barn of need be. He was going to have to talk to him later about why he had walkers locked in the barn. Right now he didn't care about that.

Carol and Lori came out with a few bags. If they we're going to have to make a run for it, they could only handle a couple light ones, compared to one heavy one. The gun bag was left behind with Hershel, and Carol grabbed one along with Lori. Hershel quickly warned the women that one of Rachel's dogs was nearby so to watch out for her.

"XAVIER!" two walkers were coming closer to Rachel and she needed assistance from her dog. Running and growling as he slammed on one of their backs to allow Rachel to stab it's head! "There's to many of them." She nearly cried as her knife impacted both of the skulls of the walkers.

The mongrel woofed for her to look behind. The herd literally was never-ending. They needed to move, they we're almost dead center of where all the walkers were. "Xavier help Daryl, I'm going back to the farm." She swore that her pups understood every word that she said.

He whined as not wanting to separate from her, he was going to though. He always listened to his owner, no matter how crazy some of her orders were. Before he left, she let him have the small blade, "Give it to Daryl. He only has so many arrows."

Sage was getting the hang of having the butcher knife in her mouth, she'd shake her head, and then would send it soaring, and cutting off mostly legs! That didn't kill them, but it was something. She couldn't get any height, mostly just distance.

Carol looked and saw that some were now headed towards the farm; well they always were, but now actually to the porch. She lightly tapped her friend "Lori."

"I see them, let's go." As her and the other mother walked off the porch, since noise was no problem anymore, "CARL! RICK!"

Everyone seemed to have everything under control; Sage ran over to Beth and let her have her slobbery knife. Since the dog had her speed, and teeth, the young girl had no weapon. Howling as she saw her owner running back towards them. She ran over to her and tackled her down to the ground with joy. "No girl not now." Looking around the dog whined, "No, he's fine he's with Daryl. Go, go help him those guys."

Looking back, Sage was hesitant. She gave her other dog one of her knives, so she needed to give this one her other knife. "Here girl, see you soon."

Daryl began clipping the walkers off left and right. He felt that after he killed one, at least two more would come closer to him. Hearing something from behind him, he saw it was the male dog. "Where'd she go?" The dog motioned with his head back to the farm. At least she was alright, that was all he wanted to know.

A/N: Longest chapter yet. Yes Sophia, I never forgot about her, whatever you think is going to happen, you're wrong! Lots of action and this is only **PART 1** of the chapter!


	11. Chapter 9 (part 2)

CHAPTER 9 (PART 2):  
Dale and Jimmy went towards the barn, per Daryl's request. He said he saw some of them, the walkers, coming out from the barn. Which was odd, because no one had really inspected over there, Hershel kept that place very secretive, in fact.

T-dog and Andrea were the closest driver and shooter right near the house. "This is bullshit; we're going to run out of ammo before we even make a dent." Pointing over to the home, "We're going to have to make a run for it. We need to get the others."

"You mean leave the farm?" T-dog asked as he was driving in the direction that Andrea had pointed too just moments ago.

Andrea looked in every direction, "Do you have a better idea?"

Carol was doing very well for shooting, especially since she hardly had any practice at all with working a gun. Seeing that a shorter walker was coming towards her, she got herself ready-

"Baby?" There she was. It was her own daughter; Sophia! No, no this couldn't be happening, Carol needed to wake up from this demented nightmare, her child was not dead, or part of the living dead.

The child looked up at her mother, her clothes were ripped and torn, some of her flesh was off and only muscle was showing near her face. She was dead, more or less. Walking step by step, she was getting closer to who she used to call her mother. "Sophia?" She almost whispered.

Lori looked over at her friend, and saw that Carol had dropped her revolver, and was walking closer to her once offspring. "Oh God." She saw who the walker was too, they had finally found her, and not how they we're hoping to find her. "Carol, no!"

Walking up to her daughter, tears made her vision blurry. She reached to touch her daughter. "Baby I'm here now. I will never leave you ever again."

"**Carol don't!**"

Carl and Rick had poured gasoline in the barn, and we're planning to distract as many as the walkers as possible. Plus to call out to the others, saying they we're still alive. Carl climbed up the ladder after his dad dumped every last ounce of gas out.

"Come on, come and get it!" He shouted as he was halfway up the ladder and yelled for his son, "Carl, now!"

The RV was closing in on the barn, as soon as he saw it ignite in flames; Dale stepped harder on the gas pedal. "That must have been Rick who started the fire, ready?" Jimmy nodded as he nearly hung his whole body out of the window. Aiming and firing at target's nonstop, both Dale and Jimmy were watching for their friends.

"Maggie we need to get off the farm." Glenn and Maggie we're trapped the car stopped moving, though it was running still. But many walkers had surrounded the front and sides of the vehicle.

"No. What about my dad, and sister?" Maggie was the driver, and Glenn was just hoping that she would listen to him, just this one time.

"They are with the group, they will follow us. Please!" Thumping was heard as the living dead was bashing up against the car. Trying with all their might trip to rip apart the young lovers.

Andrea yelled to T-dog to do a lap and come right back, she needed to get everyone organized and supply cover fire. "Hershel, it's time to go!" Andrea yelled, but the older man was not having it, he resumed firing rounds of bullets. The blonde sighed, that was up to him, and she needed to get the others then.

Trying to give the girl a hug, Carol's skin on her neck broke and tore from her daughter, as she yelled out in pain. Lori ran over and put a bullet in her friend's daughter, while wincing. Then looking down at her friend who nodded for her to do the same to her. Not even saying anything, the sheriff's wife closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

"LORI!" Andrea called out, "Come on!"

Patricia was separated and pulled down by a walker, but Beth managed to make it. Thanks to Andrea who nearly ripped the young girl's hand off by dragging her. T-dog was back, and they needed to get going. "Come on Beth, LORI!" She shouted again.

Andrea looked around for Rachel, she knew that she had come back to stick close by. "I'll get Rachel." Lori was grabbing the bags and threw them in the back of the pick-up truck. "Hershel, come on now."

He looked and saw that the truck was getting over run. He heard T-dog yell, "We gotta go, we gotta go!" And less than a second later they sped off.

Andrea turned back around and saw that the blue truck was gone, that's fine, well not really. But she knew Hershel was still there, and there was one more car. She was going to scout around the perimeter. Everyone in the group was family, and they looked out for one another.

Rachel was on the other side of the house, taking care of as many as she could on her own. But she was running out of ammunition quickly. "Fuck." She reached for her pockets, and just remembered that she gave both his knives to her dogs. Running back into the house, she needed to get something that could be used as a weapon, and fast!

Daryl looked up and saw that Glenn and Maggie had reversed and sped off of the farm, and just a few minutes later so did the blue pick-up truck. "They got the right idea." Looking at the RV, he thought that Dale and Jimmy could help out Rick and Carl. What could he do? Couldn't give them a ride, and the fire was holding the attention of a lot of the walkers, those that weren't crisping from the embers that is.

Hearing gunshots from behind him a ways, it was Hershel; Daryl figured he would at least talk to him before he left. And see who made it, and who didn't. "Head back to the farm." He took the sharp objects from each of their mouths, as they began nearly galloping to Hershel, while Daryl drove behind to take a few more out.

Dale and Jimmy got ambushed and overrun by the walkers, as Rick and Carl we're running by them, they saw blood splatter from the inside. There was nothing they could do, they needed to head back to the house, and they could only hear Daryl's motorcycle and Hershel's gunshots. So he was glad to know at least two members of the group were still alive.

Bringing the dogs back to the house, Daryl saw Rick and Carl running from the back of the house, they were alive! "Come on we gotta go. I think everyone made it." To be honest Daryl had no idea, but he needed to say something to get them going.

Others knew that wasn't true, but there was no time to talk about that now. Daryl looked at the last car that was there, a red suburban truck, "Get everyone in." He pointed down to the dogs, "Take 'em with ya."

Carl opened all the doors, as his dad and the older men quickly exchanged goodbyes. "Go Daryl, we'll follow you."

"Hurry, get in, I'll cover ya." Pulling the trigger two times already as he watched them start up the car.

"No, what about my girls. This is my farm." Hershel eyed around, it was a good thought, but realistically, he wouldn't make it.

"Come on, I'm sure they made it. You won't know if you stay here." Rick was settled as the driver, while Hershel was up front, in the passenger seat, and Carl in the back seat.

Rachel managed to get out of the house, looking on the porch she saw the bag full of guns and had found an axe, and a couple other knives in the kitchen and living room. Walking outside she saw the motorcycle was already halfway across the field, and the red truck just began moving.

The car was barely going above five miles per hour and Carl had opened the other door, "No DAD. Wait." The dogs had not gone in yet they were distracting the walkers with their barking.

"God damn," Rick said seeming astonished by the bravery of the dogs. "She taught them so well."

Xavier ran faster, so he had to keep slowing down to make sure Sage was right behind him. Seeing that the door was open, they had to pick up the speed; the three males weren't going to wait forever. Xavier let Sage jump up first, seeing she made it. It was his turn; leaping up, he felt Carl tug on his collar to get him all the way in. Shutting the door, Rick put the power to the medal and raced out of there.

**"No, Rick!"** Andrea waved her hands up in the air, she was left behind!

**"XAVIER! SAGE!"** The young woman looked and saw that she just missed the red car as well; she saw Andrea and ran towards her.


	12. AN:

A/N: Okay this isn't a chapter. Usually I post a chapter a night, I got so busy tonight. So input? Ideas? DO we think Rachel needs to reunite with anyone? I'm always up to suggestions. I think I have something really sly up my sleeves though. Let me know! Thanks for all the readers, and I love all the reviews. Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:  
Not even really having time to give the other woman a hug, Andrea made sure to grab her hand and hold it tight. "We need to go. Let's go." And with that they needed to just run, because their life did in fact depend on it. The sad thing is, they wouldn't even know if they were really missing, they would probably just assume they were dead…

About ten minutes of running throughout the woods; they both needed to stop to catch some air. One good thing about the walkers, they didn't run, Hell they hardly even walked. Rachel slung the bag down, as Andrea began scattering through the weapons in the unzipped bag. "Shit, that's all?"

The younger girl answered with a nod, and shoving the axe in her friend's hand. "And that," she pointed to the said weapon, and a few kitchen knives she took.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Andrea looked behind and saw more walkers coming; she was trying to avoid using any sort of guns. They already had a large herd on them. They certainly didn't need any more attention on them.

Running low on energy; from not getting any sleep Rachel fell nearly collapsed to the ground. She didn't even want to yell for the blonde to help her. She was just so exhausted! Hearing the grunts of walker's coming closer she reached for her kitchen knife, but before she could-

She saw three dark shadows walking from behind her. A slashing sound was heard and the walker that was approaching Rachel was beheaded. The first figure had a hood up on its head, while the other two were males, and on chains?

Andrea didn't make it too much further, looking back she saw that two black, male figures were connected to chains. No that couldn't be right, could it?

It had to be over half a year; roughly seven months had passed by. The winter months were rather difficult, especially when moving from place to place. Having limited food, and warm clothes, but the three women, and the two male walkers had accomplished it!

Rachel often talked about the group and wondering how they we're doing, but Andrea would always cut her off. She would say that she hoped they at least thought about them half as much as she did of them. "God, I miss my dogs, I hope Daryl is taking good care of them." She smiled as she stepped on the highway, dragging behind the others.

Something was making a whirling sound; it was coming from the air. That seemed impossible, no airplanes, or helicopters have been in the air for a long time. Andrea pointed to the sky, "Look!" Seeing the contraption smoking as it was falling from the sky.

Walking across a field, no one else said a word. Michonne was annoyed; she didn't want to go on a wild goose hunt. But roughly dragged her guys along with them. Rachel forgot at times that they had no arms or jaws, so they were no threat, but she always kept her distance, just in case. Looking at them, she felt safer being in front of them though, they seemed to offer them protection.

Following the chopper, Andrea began to throw up as soon as they we're about fifty feet away from the crashed landing location. "Don't push yourself, you better stay low." Andrea had become real sick within the last few weeks. They weren't sure exactly what it was, but they guessed from lack of food. Her body was going to shut down if they didn't get a good night's rest and some actual food, and not just crumbs.

The black woman, Michonne lead the blonde a few feet away from where she nearly hackled up a lung. And gently pushed her friend down, rubbing her back to help her get anything else out. While Rachel seemed to get distracted as she moved a few feet from the left, she thought she saw some weapons in the grass.

Tying the walkers to the tree, and locking the chain around, Michonne whispered, "I'll check it out." Looking around she lost sight of Rachel, she couldn't have gotten far, she was probably curious too.

As she was walking she saw a larger man on the ground, he looked to be wearing an army uniform, and he was cut in half. But it didn't look like he died from walkers, because he was still intact, minutes his upper half being a few feet away from his bottom. It must have been the crash that killed him.

Smoke attracted two types of trucks, and Michonne ran back to Andrea. "We got company."

"Any survivors?"

"Two dead, not sure about the other though." She looked around one more time, "Where's Rachel?"

Andrea began to hurl again, and tried to shrug. "Ar-a-around." She tried to answer in between hacks. Where would the young woman go? Not like she was going to run away, she needed them, since they ran out of ammunition a long time ago. And Andrea broke the axe's handle, so now it was short and stubby and hard to hold on too.

"Fan out!" A older male's voice came from one of the trucks, after he slammed the door shut. He had several men with him. An Asian man saw a walker, and pulled out a small rifle to take care of him. "Save those rounds until you need 'em."

The exact same walker got a bow through his head, from a bigger, black man with an afro. A younger man looked to be some sort of Hispanic heritage came and busted a few skulls of some walkers with a metal baseball bat.

Rachel watched from twenty feet to the left, so Andrea and Michonne we're on her right side. She looked over at them, and motioned a "Shh." Expression as she held one finger to her mouth. She pointed to the men that were slowly coming closer to the helicopter, which means that they'd be steps closer to her, Andrea, and Michonne.

"We got a breather." The same man, who yelled to 'fan out' yelled for a man named Tim, while the others secured the area.

Rachel pointed to the strangers, and then pointed to the tied up men. She was trying to hint at that Michonne needed to do something about them. Because no one knew these people who were batting and shooting arrows at the walkers, they could do the exact same thing to the girls.

Minutes had passed, and the black woman could hear her walkers that she made her prisoners were making way too much noise. As some of the strangers were looking around with weapons ready to strike, she knew she had to quiet them down. Getting up, she pulled out her sword and slashed one head, and then the other. Their lifeless bodies fell limp and they were silenced, at last.

"Let's roll out." The man, that had spoken the last few times yelled as he headed back to the vehicles. His eyes scouted around the terrain one last time, he swore he heard something, but it was probably just animals scurrying to get cover from walkers. Thinking nothing of it, he waited for his men, and shut the front door.

Rachel lookedto the side, and seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she froze. Michonne must have sense something, though her back was turned; she attempted to leave her weapon when she heard someone speaking.

"Uh-uh, easy does it girl." A raspy voice called out as the man spoke; he snapped a twig giving away his location. "Mine's a whole lot bigger than your's, now put down your weapons." Michonne did as she was told, "That's it, nice and easy." Slowly, almost inch by inch, her sword lowered to the ground. "And let me see your hands." Finally her weapon was down on the ground. Her lips were quivering the whole time, she looked over and saw Rachel was watching them, she wasn't moving!

Michonne now had her side to the man, while Andrea lifted her hands up in defeat, and she listened to the man give off orders. "That's it, now spin around," This man was getting a kick out of this. "Now a nice little twirl around." Andrea was slowly turning she looked up and saw no other then-

"Holy shit."

Rachel knew that man, it couldn't be though, and she was told he was dead! He had to be, he couldn't survive with cutting his arm off like that, and no way could he have medical attention help him. Looking further back she eyed a walker approaching the three of humans.

"Blondie-damn, ya look," Hearing the walker, the man, Merle was down on one knee and stabbed the man up through his neck with something attached to his arm. "GOOD! "

Rachel made a startled sound, and Merle looked over at her, "Holy shit, must be my lucky day. Aww, hey there girl, I 'member ya too." Making another squealing sound, Rachel wanted to be anywhere but here. "Now, how's about ya both give your ole' pal Merle a big hug."

Must have been something with Rachel and Andrea, because they both collapsed. Though Rachel's was probably due to being overwhelmed, this man, she just saw his brother, and thought that they were connecting. But they had a big fight about her and Merle sharing a night together… Though, Andrea's passing out was completely different.

A/N: Sorry nothing real exciting, but I have something up my sleeve for at least part of the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 11 (Part 1)

CHAPTER 11 (Part 1):  
Daryl and Rick we're quite proud of how everything was turning out, so far. It almost seemed to good to be true, they found an old, mostly abandon prison. Though the walkers that were located inside and outside, they extinguished right away. Planning to burn the bodies, they didn't want the smell of decaying flesh anywhere near them.

"I say we did a good job." Rick smiled as he looked out through the holes of the wired fences. Looking over at his friend, he saw his smile quickly faded, something was bugging him.

"Ya think they're still out there, man?" The sheriff knew who he was referring too, but Daryl spoke their names anyways. "Andrea, and _Rachel_, ya know?" Looking down at the hounds, which followed him religiously no matter where he went. Xavier looked like he winched, as if hearing his old owners name had hurt him. "Sorry, boy." The redneck gently patted the dogs back.

"I don't know, it's been seven months, at least. I hope so, I hope they find us, or we find 'em." Rick seemed uneasy, and almost doubted what he was saying. He wanted to be sympathetic but also realistic about it too.

Daryl beat himself up a lot about this, because Carl had told him that the dogs were trying to jump out of the red SUV as they were leaving the farm. No one really understood why, until they counted heads, and noticed that they weren't there.

"I gotta find 'er." He pointed to both dogs, "They need her, and I know she needs 'em."

Rick shook his head and pointed to the man beside him. "And so do you. You been goin' crazy, don't worry, we don't leave family behind."

"Fuck we don't!" Daryl threw his arms up in the air in defeat. "I should have checked."

Waking up about an hour later; Andrea and Rachel seemed pretty confused. Michonne was awake the whole time, but was blindfolded, as were the other two, to keep the location a secret. Rachel looked around and saw that a female, black nurse was aiding them, and when Andrea asked where they were she refused to answer, saying it wasn't her place to tell them. They would have to wait for _**HIM**_.

The blonde was told she was in and out of consciousness because of lack of food and dehydration. Which did seem to make a lot of sense. "We want to leave." Andrea kept stating over and over.

A man walked through the door, "Go check on your patient, doc." He was a little older, average built, raspy voice. It couldn't be-Merle!? He looked at Andrea and Rachel as he spoke, "I bet y'all was wondering if I was real or not?" Grabbing a chair he sat on it backwards and looked mostly at Rachel, "Bet ya we're hoping I wasn't." He chuckled as he lifted up his metal hand. "Well here I am." Now directing his eye contact to Michonne, "This world gets a lil' smaller towards the end, don't it? Ain't so many of us left to share the air, right?"

Three sets of eyes, a total of six eyeballs were on this man. Only one out of the three had no idea who this stranger was. And what exactly he was talking about. "-Take a nice long nap after, wait for Daryl on the other side." Merle was getting serious, as much as he loved to joke; something brought almost sadness to his voice. "Ya seen my brother?"

Now back to Andrea, he had no idea that Rachel even knew of his brother. She was sitting in the middle of the other two and hesitated, Rachel decided to cut in. "Yeah. And did I hear holy Hell, I don't know what you told him-" The young adult wanted to get up and sock the brother in the face.

"Rachel, stop it!"

"No, because of whatever lies he told Daryl, he probably will never look at me the same…" A deep pause, "If we ever see each other again." Pointing to Merle she continued on. "Because this low life, piece of sh-"

"Woaaahh, calm down missy." Merle lifted his hands up in a defensive matter, still sitting on the chair though. "I just told my brother about our night," Sticking out his tongue and winking, he sure didn't change. "Not my fault, if my little brother doesn't want ya." Daryl's brother was getting upset, "We saved ya," He pointed to all three of the women, "from the outside world, to help you," Now his finger was just pointing to Andrea. "Medical attention and not even a thank you?

"Nope." Rachel quickly responded.

Michonne certainly had enough of this; she had been quiet for long enough! "I want my weapons!" She stepped forward towards Merle, she was going to get her sword, and she didn't care what he said. "Give me my sword, and I am leaving."

A/N: Yes, I know it was really short. But now I'm going to take some input from you guys, the readers and reviewers. What do you want to happen? I have a few ideas, but I love to see what you guys think, or want to read.


	15. Chapter 11 (Part 2)

CHAPTER 11 (PART 2):  
Glenn was outside with Maggie, just near one of the guard towers when they saw Daryl was outside on his knees, looking up at the sky. It looked like he praying? No, Daryl never said anything religious, or was he just fed up. "Y'know he really did care for her." Maggie commented quietly, as not to have Daryl hear her.

Glenn nodded, "I know. That's like me losing you." He turned to face her full on, and grabbed her hands. "I would do anything for you, Beth, or your dad, you know that right?"

The tall female nodded, "I know that." She shook her head as she watched Daryl further out in the fenced area, he seemed so not himself. "Let's give him some privacy." She rubbed the Asian boy's back, and then started for back inside. "Poor Daryl."

On his knees; the redneck wanted to give up, he was always known for being strong, but recently felt like he was crumbling. Even back when he was younger, he just hid it better. Punching the ground he nearly roared in anger. _"Get your ass up, little brother!"_

Raising his head up, he could have sworn he heard his brother Merle's voice. Shrugging the thought off, as he looked in every direction. No one was there! Putting his head back down, hanging in almost in defeat, he slammed his eyelids shut and made a fist.

_"Look at chu! Nothing but a pussy ass bitch, heh. Acting tough wear ya out to much, lil bro? All this over a broad, hmm…"_

What was going on? He was hearing his brother; it was clear as day! "What do ya want?!" He yelled as his neck snapped back at up. The dogs were near him at this point, scouting up and down the fences, making sure that the few walkers that there was, stayed back and didn't trying to bust the metal fence somehow.

Standing up his lowered his hands, still making fists, one in each hand he began to yell even more. "Huh? Whatcha gotta say **BRO?** HUH!?" The Husky looked over at the Doberman, and saw that no one was even near their new _owner_. "Gunna say something? Then say it! Don't be hidin' ya coward!" Daryl reached over his back and grabbed his crossbow.

Worried for Daryl, both dogs began to bark to try to get the rest of the group outside. Running outside; it must have been almost dusk, Glenn, Rick, and Maggie dashed out first. Though seeing that he had drawn his weapon, they needed to be cautious. "Holy shit!" Glenn shouted as he was the first one out the door, with his girlfriend second, and Rick bringing up the rear.

"No Carl!" Rick shoved his son back inside. "Stay there!"

Daryl looked up and saw a few of the group members running towards him. "Y'all better get down. My brotha is here somewhere, and let me tell ya, we got lots to catch up on!" The others made their eyes wander as they couldn't see anyone! Daryl began to stroll toward the gates, as his weapon still in hand. "Alright Merle, I'm comin' to find ya."

The other three surveyed his every move; they didn't need this right now. They had just found a few prisoners' that were actually human, Lori was going to give birth any day now, and T-dog was missing. They needed Daryl to be sane and focus!

An elderly woman walker was right near the gate, but Daryl smashed her with his weapon. Smack-dab, right in the face! "Move bitch! I got's other things to do."

"No, DARYL!" Rick and Glenn ran after their group member, he was in no condition to do anything, except stay in the prison. He may be a threat to the others at this rate.

_"Remember that broad I was tellin' you's about?"_

"Yeah, Rachel." He was talking to the open meadow; no one was able to communicate with him. Well not vocalize the way he was hearing things right now. "Don't even talk about her bro."

_"She's with me. Damn she's a cute lil thing."_

"Man! I swear to God, ya better tell me where ya are. Merle? MERLE-!" Sending his crossbow flying several feet from him. He was tackled by his other group members, and was held in a head lock until they could comfortably get him back near the gates.

Xavier looked like he was going to prance towards the gates; it may be his only chance! They were wide open, looking at Sage; they wanted to find their true owner, Rachel. But they didn't want to abandon their current owner, Daryl. It must have been an unspoken agreement, one would stay, while one would go and try to track down their savior…

A/N: Don't we all just enjoy cliffhangers? Yes, another shorter chapter, but there's 3 parts to chapter 11. So it kind of all works out. What do you guys think, which one will stay, which will go? Well either of them? Stay tuned, because I bet you guys won't see this next part coming!


	16. Chapter 11 (Part 3):

CHAPTER 11 (PART 3):  
In seconds it was decided, Sage would stay, she was a dominant dog, and looking like a wolf it may be a disadvantage later on if she ran into people that were armed with weapons. "No, Xavier!" Daryl looked up as he heard Maggie calling for the dog.

"He won't answer ya." He managed to get Glenn off of him, but still had Rick's arms wrapped around his body. "Xavier, come 'ere!" No response, the dog she kept running, he was doing this to try to find Rachel, he needed to. One of them needed to stay with the man, Daryl. And he seemed to bond more with the Husky, as Rachel, when she was with the dogs; she bonded more with the security dog.

Sage went to make sure that Daryl wouldn't try anything, he seemed like he was way beyond losing it. "Let go of me man!" He tried to shake Rick's grip off of him. "C'mon man, I hear my brotha. Merle, Merle's out there!" Glenn looked around as he was on his back, from getting jabbed in the gut from his friend. "Don't cha y'all see him?"

"That's enough, come on Daryl, let's go." Rick had ordered Glenn to get on his feet and assist him with practically dragging Daryl. "We need to get him inside, now!" Looking behind he saw Maggie wasn't doing anything. "Maggie shut the gates, we'll have to go look for the dog later."

A man came to meet with the three women, and show them around. They learned that he's called the Governor. He was a tall, handsome man, well at least to Andrea he was. Having a deep voice, he was a "hunk" as the blonde kept calling him. He told them to at least stay for a few days. He had told them he had no problem giving them their weapons; on their way out the door though.

Andrea and Michonne were checked out on last time by the same doctor from earlier. Rachel sat on a bed, as they we're given a room with two beds and two pairs of clean clothes, sitting neatly on the bed. "Hmm, do they only want to keep two of us alive?" Rachel nervously joked, something wasn't adding up.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be back in a minute." Andrea looked and saw a toned, black man, with the tall afro at the end of the hallway. "Is he coming back?" She was referring to the Governor. The man, he couldn't talk to them; that was not part of his job. He was there just to make sure they stayed in their room. After several seconds of hearing no response, Andrea rolled her eyes.

Michonne slammed the door shut and rolled her eyes. "Have mine." She pointed to her clothes that we're on the other bed. Rachel grinned and declined, something about she wasn't as skinny as a twig like Michonne was.

"-Sorry, I have breasts. Your shirt wouldn't even come close to covering them." She paced back and forth, why wasn't anyone talking to her about medical concern? She didn't know if it was good or bad. So right now, she assumed the worst. Looking up at the two, she shook her head and gave off a big sigh.

The oldest of the three, Andrea went over to her friend and rubbed her back. "It's okay. It's probably nothing." She eyed both of her friends, "You guys worry too much!" She pointed to the room, the beds, the fresh clothes. "Look we're safe, we have shelter, clothes, tomorrow morning we will have food."

Michonne sat down on the bed and swiped the clothes off it. "I'm going to sleep, than breakfast, and after, we leave." She directed her pointer finger warningly at Andrea, "Understand?"

Minutes later; a knock came at the door, Andrea looked confused, but still answered the door. Opening the wooden door, it was; Merle! "Uhh, hi?" Unsure what to say, but she saw him push open the door and helped himself inside.

"Hope y'all don't mind me comin' in?" He rubbed his face, around his chin area, and smiled as he eyed Rachel. "I needs ya to come with me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow to Michonne, who sat up right away. "Why?"

"Well, ya only got two beds. I'm gunna get 'er settled in a room right across the street." Andrea seemed to just smile and buy into this, like it didn't seem weird at all. She even commented that what Merle was saying; it did make a lot of _sense_.

Michonne shook her head, "Is she going to get checked by the doctor too?"

Merle nodded, "A course, she ain't gettin' to special treatment." Being sly and doing a quick wink, it made Rachel feel very uncomfortable. "Well we'll be off. See ya ladies in the morning. I'll send one my guys to wake ya."

"Yeah, how about 9 o'clock?" Michonne once again rolled her eyes, she saw that Rachel was walking out the door and said her goodbye's , having Merle move his arms around her lower back to kind of push her.

Merle agreed and told the females to have a good night, and closed the door. Andrea seemed pleased, and got ready to go to bed, when she felt like Michonne had something to say. "Yes?" She sighed loudly, "What is it now?"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah, we were in the same group, his brother Daryl used to be in the group…before I got left behind." Giving a fake smile, it still hurt her that she and Rachel were left behind. She understood it was intentional by any means, but still. "She's fine. Now, I'm tired. Talking to you in the morning."

Merle took Rachel to a separate building, and walked down a set of stairs, to what looked like a regular basement of a house. The green eyed girl examined the room; was this where the other two had their exams done at? It didn't hurt to ask. "So what are we doing down here? Exams?"

"Hehe, yeah darlin' let's go with that." Merle always sounded creepy, but he actually sounded a lot more spine-chilling than usual. Shutting and locking the door that lead down the stairs, he told her to sit down for a moment.

"I'm not infected, obviously." The girl became very nervous as she saw some strange glint in Merle's eye.

"Oh I ain't doubtin' that, sweets." He walked over to her; she had not sit down like he asked her too. "I told ya to sit, darlin', c'mon now. Ya need them ears checked too? He was fiddling with something in his back pocket…

A/N: Next chapter some real action starts happening!


	17. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:  
Nothing good was happening with the group at the prison, Daryl was ordered to stay behind, while Rick and Glenn assisted with clearing the rest of the jail. They stayed in certain areas that they knew we're safe, but they still had a lot more ground to cover. They had found T-dog; he managed to get lost the first day when they cleared several blocks in one day.

"Hershel, Glenn, T-dog and I are going to take our new friends with us, to clear more of the blocks. We need Daryl to stay back here with you guys."

Hershel looked over a few cells down; Daryl went there on his own free will. Mostly to yell, and curse at the group members, he had yet figured out his weapon was missing, so the sheriff knew that would be a new war raging out. "Maggie said she'd offer to help." He shook his head, "I can try my best to protect her, but I know she will do what she wants."

Rick patted the older man on the shoulder, "It's your call."

Hershel stepped up to the leader and replied, "I will go with. Maggie, Beth and Carl will stay back?" He didn't want to put his daughters in anymore harm's way. "Daryl will snap out of it."

Sage was at the end on the Cell, that Daryl had located himself in. Doing more thinking than anything. He refused to sleep in a cell, he wouldn't, but to think, this seemed to be alright. She looked up and saw the two men approaching; she was lying down, but seemed alert, when they were just steps away.

"That could work." Rick knew he could count of Daryl, and he was going to promise him something. "Daryl?" Looking in the cell, it was not closed, in fact it was wide open, but the man was on the bottom bunk beds mattress, smiling at the group members.

"Yup?" Waiting a second, both guys were taken back, they thought he would have been sleeping, or basically anything other than happy. His smile quickly faded, "Yeah I heard ya guys. I'll stay and take care of the kids."

"Alright, Daryl listen to me."

"Hmm?" He seemed interested; he could see his friend was serious. "Lori is staying back; she wanted to take Beth outside while there's still sunlight to help look for good soil to plant, or sort of shit like that." He laughed; he didn't really know what his wife was talking about, when he heard her plans for the day. "Carl will be on scout outside, Maggie is coming with us, but not too far, you need her, you yell, and she'll come yelling."

Daryl nodded, "Y'all know I can come with?"

"Yes I know, but listen," Rick continued on "Maggie is the only one who knows how to properly deliver the baby, if anything goes wrong; so in that case you will need to yell for her, and then will need your redneck ass to come with." That made Daryl smile; he knew he could be helpful! He didn't want the group to think he was losing it, he was just sleep deprived and missing certain people.

"I talked to Rick, and after today we should have all the blocks cleared, and then will go on a search for them." The ex-farmer didn't want to say their names, he didn't know if that sort of thing could trigger another melt down. "Seem fair?"

"Yea, and y'all can take Sage, she'll be helpful!" Petting the loyal husky, "I know Xavier is jus' searching for Rachel, and Andrea, he wants his owner back. He'll be back."

Rick bent down to stroke the girl dog's head, "You sure?"

"Yeah, and if Lori goes into labor; I'll yell for Maggie, and y'all can just send Sage to find me and show me where ya guys are." Getting up from the bed he snapped his finger's for the dog to get up, "Alright girl, go with 'em."

"Merle I don't like this…" Rachel warned the old acquaintance, "Take me back to my friends, I don't know what your planni-" Her arms were ripped to behind her back, she could shake them free. "Merle!"

"Don't worry darlin' it ain't bad at all." He seemed to be doing a very good job, for only having one arm, and he made sure to use that to his advantage. "Don't be tryin' to wiggle free, member one my hands is a blade, you's don't wanna be handless, right?"

Halting her attempts to brawl she stopped, he was right! She wasn't going to risk a hand, especially with having no medical attention. Sure they had that black woman doctor, but she wouldn't help Rachel out.

Pulling her to bend over, with her face nearly kissing the ground, Merle managed to tie some rope to bond her hands together. "There's you go. Good girl, we ain't gunna have no struggling."

Rachel felt so stupid, she should have put up a fight, but she didn't think anything of it. Her friends; Michonne and Andrea must have got real check up's and Merle had to convince the doctor that'd he'd check her? Her thoughts weren't even making sense, she felt like an idiot.

Being pushed onto a wooden chair, she made a "-OOF!" sound, as it was rather rough, and very much uncalled for. Merle stood in front of her, with his back against the table, and he scooter her chair right in front of him. "Comfy?"

She bite her tongue, she didn't think it would be wise to answer anything he said. Because she had a mouth on her, especially right now; when she was scared, and angry. She just nodded, her teeth were grinding.

"Mmm, that's good." He lifted his metal hand and gently touched the girl's cheek, "It's been a while, just couldn't get enough off Merle, huh?" slowly running his metal hand down her tan colored skin; she was shaking and didn't bother to hide it. "Hah, what chu shakin' for? I ain't even done nothin' yet."

"Merle, stop! What would your brother say if he saw this?" Her voice squeaked, almost as if she was a little kid, trying to be cautious of what she was saying.

The older man looked at the girl, "Hmm, you and my little brother a thing?"

What was the right answer? She didn't know how to answer that, so she didn't say anything. "Cause if so; then makes sense. Daryl always tried hard for my sloppy seconds." Then he pointed his pointer finger, on his other hand in a 'tsk, tsk' motion. "If not than he would give two shits."

Still tracing his sharp object, he started up by her forehead, and raced down on her left side, stopping right near her eye. "How dare you bring up my brother," He pushed harder on her face, slicing a few layers of skin from the corner of her eye, a few inches down to her cheek.

Her screeches reverberated in the room that they were in! "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She struggled to get free, and managed to kick at the man's shin, he didn't bother doing anything with her feet. He had figured she'd be smart and not try to provoke him.

"You son of a bitch! My friends will come and look for me!" She shrieked as he stopped with her face and stomped on her feet, with his own.

Slapping her across the face, that shut her up. "I have no problem putting my hands on a broad." Her face was beat red, and she had a few tear drops forming. He smiled, "In more way than one. So if you were smart, you'd learn to shut up!" He was unbuttoning one of his shirts, and began taking it off…

A/N: Input? Input? Remember now, I try to throw you guys for a loop. And I'm sure with this cliffhanger, everyone is thinking the same thing, BUT….that's not what's going to happen!


	18. (Sneak Peak) Chapter 13:

(Sneak Peak) CHAPTER 13:  
Merle tried to put his hands under Rachel's black, long sleeves shirt, but got bit in the process. She was going to die before she got raped, again. "Hmm, you's like it last time I was on top of you. Heh, what happened?"

"Yeah, cause you got me drunk first." She swirled some saliva in her mouth, and spit it right in his face. "You disgusting pig."

"Aahhh." He wiped his face off, as it was drenched with her filthy spit. Tipping her chair over, and sending her to fly backwards. "You have no idea what you just started." He wound up and sent a few punches in her gut. The blood from her wound, stained her cheek, and had finally dried. Though it smeared a little, she could feel it sting.

He gashed holes in her jeans, with his metal hand, and grabbed what he was finally fiddling with in his back pocket, a gun! "You's better stop with this shit. I will blow you to pieces darlin' I ain't tryin' too. C'mon now sit back, heh, you don't gotta do anything."

Her eyes enlarged very much so!

Xavier's breed was not for hunting down owners, but that didn't matter; he was going to find her! He knew that the other dog, Sage needed her, Daryl, his current owner needed her. But most importantly, he, Xavier needed her! They had a very special bond! That's why he was to always scout up front, be the first, she knew she could always depend on him!

A/N: I plan to have this a very detailed and action packed chapter, so may take a few days. So in that case, might as well give you a sneak peak, or two!


	19. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:  
Merle tried to put his hands under Rachel's black, long sleeved shirt, but got bit in the process. She was going to die before she got raped, again. "Hmm, you's liked it last time I was on top of you. Heh, what happened?"

"Yeah, cause you got me drunk first." She swirled some saliva in her mouth, and spit it right in his face. "You disgusting pig."

"Aahhh." He wiped his face off, as it was drenched with her filthy spit. Tipping her chair over, and sending her to fly backwards. "You have no idea what ya just started." He wound up and sent a few punches in her gut. The blood from her wound, that had stained her cheek, had finally dried. Though it smeared a little, she could feel it stinging her.

He gashed holes in her jeans, with his metal hand, and grabbed what he was finally fiddling with in his back pocket, a gun! "You's better stop with this shit. I will blow you to pieces darlin' I ain't tryin' too though. C'mon now sit back, heh, you don't gotta do anything."

Her eyes enlarged very much so as she just stared at the weapon pointed at her!

Xavier's breed was not for hunting down owners, but that didn't matter; he was going to find her! He knew that the other dog, Sage needed her, Daryl, his current owner needed her. But most importantly, he, Xavier needed her! They had a very special bond! That's why he was to always scout up front, be the first, she knew she could always depend on him!

She managed to risk her life, the first day the apocalypse happened, to rescue him and the Husky. So that meant, he needed to risk the rest of his days for her. And he had no problem doing so, either! He may be a dog, but he understood her every emotion she would/could possibly feel, and he did his best to protect and comfort her when she was feeling all of these emotions.

Trotting through a woodland of trees, it made him feel just like he was at the barn again. But not even close, the forest went on for ages, but there was still a road, so he was somewhat close to civilization. Not knowing if that was good or not, he kept going though.

_While the red SUV was driving away, and both dogs had finally made it in, Carl reached over them and slammed the door shut. "Good dogs." He said as he gave them a few pats on the head. "Dad, they're in!" The youngest group member shouted to his father._

Now Rick could really speed up the car, and it was perfect timing because at least a dozen walkers we're coming after the car from behind. "Hold on! Here we go!" Sage looked out one of the side windows, while Xavier hoped over the last row of seats that were flattened, for extra space, and looked out the back window.

Getting anxious, he felt that something was wrong! Grimacing as his head began to frantically look around. "What's wrong, boy?" Carl asked. Both dogs were getting hyped up as they started yapping and Xavier, essentially ramming against the window to get out! "Dad!"

"It's all these things!" Hershel answered as he watched from behind him and saw with his own eyes; the beasts becoming wild and crazed, as if something was wrong.

"They see so many, Rachel trained them well! Their instinct is to protect." Rick grunted, as he was trying to steer and was losing his concentration with all the racket.

Hours passed, though the time seemed to be still to Rachel. Merle had just exited the room, but didn't bother to lock the door; he was given word that Andrea was asking for him… for some odd reason. Before walking out he grabbed his shirt that he previously unbuttoned, "Good thing I had layers on…" He winked as he left for real this time. She looked pretty much the same; she was getting lots of bruises, she had Merle force his tongue down her throat, with a revolver pointed at her. Thank God that's all he forced her to do…

The Governor had strolled in; she recalled meeting him for just a few minutes. Her chair was still tilted over as he walked in. Bending down he picked her chair up, with her still in it. "I'm so sorry, I must chat to Merle! He seems to think everyone's the enemy." Looking at the newly formed scar on her eye. "Was that from him too?"

She nodded, as tears ran down her face. "Communicate to me, I'm not him, I won't _harm _you."

Nodding again, saying she understood what he was saying. "Why didn't you get up from the chair, does he have you tied or something?" The Governor was an professional at playing stupid, but Rachel didn't even suspect that.

"Yes, j-j-just my hands." She lifted her shoulders, as if she was trying to prove a point.

"Not your legs though?" He asked as he walked towards her, holding up his hands showing he had no weapons in his grasp.

"N-no. But he pointed a gun at me." She revealed the truth, that Merle and she knew each other. The Governor didn't know that tad amount of information. He did know that Merle and Andrea were in the same group; back months ago, before his arm got cut off.

"So you think this is payback of some kind?" He paced over and clutched her chin with a steady hold, though she tried to pull back. "No, shh." He inspected the scratch, and then rolled up her sleeves, to see other bruises starting to form already.

Lifting up her shirt slowly, he saw she flinched as he pulled it past her belly button. "Just checking for bruises, that's all." Then lifted it higher, and exposed her black bra, and then really felt her wiggling. Then putting her long sleeves shirt over her head, but not off her body; basically to cover her eyes, he gripped her waist with the hand he had used to pull on her chin.

"Let go!"

He began to dig in his boot, and found a long, sharp, dagger, and pulled it out to touch her sides. Grabbing ahold of her bra from the bottom, he cut it with one slash. Grunting as she felt a breeze, she started to scream until the Governor grabbed her hair crudely!

Slicing, very slowly across her sides, not too hard. He just had released trickles of blood to emerge from the opened cuts. Finally, the man tore the shirt off her head and moved her back against the table; he bent her over several different ways, and pushed his body up against hers, just to make her even more uncomfortable. Hauling a handful of her hair in his hands, he opened her mouth, as he forced her to allow him to kiss him, as he began to cut open even more holes in her jeans.

Struggling showed to have no effect, whatsoever. Why was this happening to her? She wanted her dogs; Sage, and Xavier. She NEEDED Daryl! More tears blemished her face as they ran down, dissolving into the cuts and disintegrating all together.

Andrea was sleeping rather well, until Michonne woke her up saying that they should check on Rachel, just to make sure she was okay. But when they opened the door, they were hearing nothing but nonsense from the black man that stayed guard at end of the hallway near their room.

So that's when Andrea barked to bring Merle up, well first it was the Governor, but the man said he was busy at the moment, and could not be bothered!

Getting one of her hands free from the rope, she probably only did because Merle was at a disadvantage tying; with only one real hand. But not doing anything to show, that she may be at an advantage, no not yet…she went along with what the stunningly, attractive, older man was doing. Pretending she was still tied up.

"I see you're not fighting back, starting to like it?" He asked as he saw her tears had stopped falling down her face.

"No, let go." She tried to still play along. She knew he liked when she struggled. So he switched things up, putting the knife on the table, he shoved the woman against the table, again, so she had her upper half on the table, as he placed one hand on her stomach to make sure she wouldn't squirm.

Time was closing in, she'd have to think of something and act on it soon…

"I want to know where our friend is, **NOW!**" Andrea had demanded as she noted that Merle was not answering her question. "I want to know where Rachel is, and I want to know where the Governor is!"

Both girls had gotten a tour earlier, right after Rachel had left, mostly to show where their friend was _supposed_ to be staying. Merle looked back at the black man, "I got this, go take over at the gates." Merle waited for him to be out of sight, and was going to take them somewhere else….

"Michonne lets go." Andrea signaled for her friend, but was confused as she saw her shake her head no.

"No, go, I'm staying here."

"Whatever, I have no time for this." Andrea stormed off as she followed Merle, who left the door open and was trying to delay Andrea. "Merle, now!"

He was trying to think of where he could bring her, The Governor had taken some sort of a liking to her, and so he couldn't do anything to her. He had thought of some of the other spare rooms, and said that she must have gone somewhere else. Not the best plan, but it would have to do.

Michonne as well, waited, and saw them disappear into the shadows, perfect! She ran across the street, looking left, no one, looking right, no one. And dashing across to see she was at the Governor's house. Exactly what she was looking for!" He probably would have l-" Twisting the door knob, she found out it was unlocked, much to her surprise.

She was going to get their weapons, and then they were out of there. Something didn't feel right at all/ And Andrea was buying her some time, but she didn't have much; because she was going to find Rachel, and grab Andrea and get the Hell out of Woodbury.

Walking inside, what appeared to be a palace, Michonne examined everything; thinking some things may make a decent weapon until she found her katana. Not wanting to give away her location, so she walked in the complete and utter darkness.

Furniture decorated the housing structure; she could feel her way around, as she bumped into several pieces of a couch and a chair. She was just thinking she needed to hurry and grab her weapons; she would have to at least pretend like she was going to use them on the Woodbury people. Michonne wanted out of this place, she didn't care if it was dark, they had other senses, besides sight!

It was now or never! Moving her free arm out of the poorly, loosened lope on the rope, Rachel couldn't do this slick anymore. She needed to do this fast! Reaching her hand backwards she gripped the sharp tool….

The Governor saw her moving her hand, but before he had any time to react he saw a silver object right in front of his eye- Slicing, cutting, and squishing the knife unto the man's head, Rachel heard him scream, as he tried to grab both the knife and her. Managing to quickly retrieve the object from his eye, she was sent flying towards the wall, as he managed to slap her that distance.

Saying screw putting her shirt on, she crawled to grab it and dashed for the door, as she heard angry cussing from the man and painful screams for his men. She had a weapon! She was getting somewhere, now to remember the way out of the downstairs dungeon! "Be quiet? Or yell for the others?"

"MERLE! MARTINEZ! MILTON!" The Governor yelled for three of his men, that knew would come to his aid. Patting his wound down, his vision was beyond fuzzy! And it didn't make =things any better that the light was very dim where they were anyways!

Michonne did what she thought was right, she had explored the house. Instinct was if you heard sound was to check it out, right? While finding almost a hidden room, hearing growling, and clawing she opened the compartment to find a little girl! "That sick bastard." Though this small child had a bag over her head to hide her face, but Michonne quickly found out that she wasn't human anymore! She had found her armament just beyond going in this room, and decided to put it to good use!

Merle and Andrea sprinted across the court yard where they met up with Martinez. "Where is he? What's going on?" The Hispanic man asked, but then looked and saw Andrea but none of her friends. "Where's the other one?"

"You mean the other two?" Andrea corrected, "Well we're trying to find Rachel, and Michonne is in the room."

Rachel came running across the other side of town, hugging her torn up shirt for comfort. "ANDREA! MICHONNE!" Her knife was being waved in the air; this could get pretty ugly, as if it wasn't already.

Michonne looked out the window, she saw both her friends, it was time to go! Grabbing the head of the small child, she put it right on the Governor's bed, what she did, there was nothing mean, or cruel about it. She was already dead, and it was sick to keep her tied up in a closet. At least Michonne used her walker's to her advantage, but using them for pack mules and camouflage, as well as for comfort.

A/N: Didn't expect that? Don't think I forgot about the prison group either. Someone is coming to assist the three, or is it two girls?


	20. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:  
Xavier started to perceive on hearing muffled sounds, it sounded like people? Hopefully it was real people and not walkers though. But he was quite keen on telling the difference from far away, he heard actual talking, communicating, opposed to just grunting. Good thing his eye sight was pretty decent, he started to scamper straight ahead, and follow the resonances.

In somewhat a good distance away, he saw just a few light sources, so continued on to follow it. He began to bark, to see if that would stir anymore sounds up.

Rachel had stopped in the middle of the street, "No, it can't be." She shook her head, trying to shake the thought off. "Focus."

Michonne was leaving the Governor's house, and saw that she was closest to Rachel. Looking at her, she saw she had jeans torn up and no shirt on, and was holding what looked like a shredded item of clothing. Rachel managed to grab her bra and tie it so she was at least somewhat covered for now, but the knot was coming lose and wouldn't hold on for a long period of time. The Governor cut the threat, and the material wasn't strong at all.

"We'll talk later. I want to know everything." Michonne snapped, as she grabbed her friend, "What the Hell, that animal," She examined her with the limited light around them. "Let's go, I'm not playing around."

"Andrea!" Rachel shouted as she saw Merle and Martinez but no Andrea just around the corner from where they were.

"Woah, woah, what's goin' on here?" Merle came strolling by while Martinez had a walkie in his hand, and was communicating with someone on the other end about the Governor's _wound_.

He pointed at Rachel, "That bitch stabbed him."

Michonne pulled out her sword, "I'm not in a good mood, so let's not go around pointing fingers." She looked art Merle and continued, "I know he's to blame for her actions. We're leaving! Where's Andrea?"

Rachel hid behind her friend until she heard that sound again. Barking? "Oh Lord, is it-?" She half limped over to the gate and much to Michonne's threats if she wouldn't come back there, Rachel still went in the other direction. She needed to figure this out; was it just her mind playing its usual tricks on her?

"What happened to your friend there?" Merle asked as he laughed before getting the whole question out.

Martinez eyed Michonne, "Your friend wants to stay, and we're not holding her here." He was obviously referring to Andrea, because Michonne and Rachel wanted to leave the second they had gotten there.

"Bull!" The woman snarled.

"Leave now; we don't need you or your psychotic comrade stabbing anyone else!" The Hispanic man stretched for his gun while stating his comment. Milton, a nerdy looking guy with glasses, came behind the other men with Andrea just a few moments later.

"Put the sword down!" Andrea yelled at her acquaintance, Andrea was in such denial. "I don't know what the Hell your guys' problem is? These are good people!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure." Michonne sarcastically responded. "Are you coming with us or not?"

The men at the gate expressed to Rachel that she needed to get down and she was not allowed up there. She shoved the Governor's knife up close to them, "I'm really not in the mood buddy." Turning her head in the other direction, "XAVIER!? SAGE!?" She didn't care if she got every walker in a five miles radius over at Woodbury.

"Shut the fuck up, you're going to get every walker within miles over here." One of the men said, as he tried to lower the young woman's knife.

"I really wouldn't do that."

Xavier heard his name, he just knew he did. It had to be his owner, it had to be Rachel! He barked to respond to his owner's calling. Up ahead, looked like some sort of barricade with a gate attached to it. He saw that it was starting to slowly open.

A man shined a flash light down near the dog, "Ey, we got a dog, do I kill it?"

"Do it and I will kill you!" Rachel nearly tackled the man that made that comment.

"Well we're leaving, stay here if that's what you want." Michonne walked backwards with her sword still out. She looked up at Martinez, "You better tell them to let us out than."

Andrea shook her head, she was so overly irritated. "You guys are being stupid, listen I don't know what happened to Rachel, she hasn't been right in the head since-"

"Since you's we're separated from my brother." Merle cut in, boy was he a good actor. "I tried tellin' 'er it was gunna be okay, and she tried to start fightin' me. Sorry darlin', we can't have any insane people 'ere. It's best they leave."

Rachel climbed down the ladder she was on, and watched as the gate slowly opened. It was taking forever; she just wanted to see if he was real! She had dreamt so much of him, Sage, and Daryl; she thought it was just another dream…

While waiting, she put on her ratted up shirt, and tried to feel a little more comfortable, they were leaving! "Michonne!"

The black warrior looked at her friend with a death glare, "You chose this. We didn't!"

Andrea tried to say something but Milton took her back to go see the Governor, he had told her that he went to go see the same doctor that they had all seen when they first got there. "He wants to see you." He whispered, as he rubbed her back in a friendly matter.

The gate was finally open! "Xavier!?" Rachel saw her one and only Doberman standing there. Almost taken back that he didn't run towards her, but then she gazed up and saw that he was making sure that the men didn't open fire at them. "Good boy." She smirked.

Many hours had passed by at the prison, and no one heard anything from the other group. So they had to assume that was good. No screaming for help, so it was a quiet day and night. Lori was walking around Beth, who wouldn't leave her side. She needed to be there in case something went wrong, and Daryl wasn't too far away. The same went for Maggie; she was only allowed to go so far, just in case!

Daryl waited outside, as he on watch duty; Carl was back a little further, as well as on the same duty. Daryl went and patrolled up and down the metal fence outline; back and forth, over and over again. Allowing the other dog to go with the group; they needed her assistance, and Daryl needed alone time anyways.

"Daryl get in here!" Turning around, to find the owner of the voice, it was Maggie!

"Shit, its happening?" He grumbled as he ran as fast as he could inside the prison, but only to find that it was Hershel, he bleeding pretty badly, and- was missing a chunk of his leg? Looking up, he was panicked, as he didn't know what to do or to say.

"Maggie, you and Daryl stay and help Hershel out." Rick ordered as he saw that the oldest daughter was holding it together a lot better than he had expected. "Carl, help them out, if they need it. We'll have to go back and clear the rest of it, we got overrun. I had to cut of his leg before it spread."

The white prisoner, Axel, had a very southern accent as he spoke, "The others didn't make it. They tried to plot against y'all, and O scar and I ain't tryin' to do that. We're here, and well show you that."

Lori looked down from the upper level, "Rick, go, if you got overrun, that means they could be anywhere now. Don't worry, we got it." She rubbed her stomach and looked at Beth, "Go help your dad, I will holler if I need anyone."

With the other 3 prisoners dead, the only one's still alive, was the white man, with red hair, Axel. And the big black man, Oscar, they seemed to prove their loyalty so far, as they had risked their life or tried too. "Your friend T-dog didn't make it either."

Rick changed the topic, "We need to go, Oscar, Axel, Glenn, and myself…" He nudged Daryl, "You better? Cause, uhh, we could really use you."

He looked down and saw that Hershel's daughters were getting to work and helping with the wound. "Might as well, seems like they got him taken care of. I'm better at trackin' than al y'all anyways." Looking down at his dog, "Lori ya holler for my girl, if anything is wrong and she'll scurry her way back here if need be to tell us."

They were planning on using Sage as a messenger, she was to start off going with the guys to clear the rest of the blocks, and Daryl would occasionally send her back to check and see how everything was going with both Lori, and Hershel. They didn't need this right now; Hershel's injury, T-dog dying, and perhaps having Lori going into labor.


	21. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:  
It was quite clear that Andrea has chosen Woodbury, and complete strangers over two people that had been traveling with for several months. It didn't really bug Rachel too much, she had decided on that decision for a reason. Both, Michonne and Rachel knew it was because she had taken such a rather random, but quick liking to the Governor.

"So this is Xavier?" Michonne asked as she squinted at seeing the sun rise, "He's your guardian?"

"I do believe so and yes it is." The canine's owner answered, as she stopped walking, and knelt down and called for her dog. She didn't want to ask this question, but at the same time it was killing her; "Xavier are the others alive?"

He jumped from excitement, and wagged what little of a tail he did have. Rachel continued to ask another question "Is that where you're bringing us?" More jumps, and a few small barks.

She became overjoyed; they must have been walking for a few hours in almost silence. Though when they got out of shooting distance from Woodbury, Xavier tackled his owner and gave her slobbery kisses all over. And was told that Michonne was a friend, and she was fine, and not to growl at her.

"Going to tell me what happened?" Michonne wasn't a big talker, partially the reason she wanted Rachel to talk, because now she was feeling like she needed to speak. She was always a quiet person, but this thing, this walker invasion, virus, whatever you wanted to call it, made her more silent as she saw what this world was becoming.

Rachel attempted to change the topic, because she knew she'd have to tell the story more than once when she got to wherever Xavier was taking them. "Not right now," She pulled on her ripped to shreds shirt, it was clear that the threads were becoming weak.

Her walking partner sensed that she was uncomfortable about the topic, as she became real quiet. Which was strange; because she was the most talkative out of the, what was three of them. "Are you sure he knows where he's going?"

Rachel looked to her right side, the side Michonne was on, and gave her a 'duh' look. "Of course he does! My boy has never steered me wrong." She playfully slapped the dog's back, "Scout up ahead boy, are we almost there?"

Getting eager yet again, Rachel had to ponder that the answer was a yes. And the beast ran up ahead, he had to make sure someone was by the gate to let them in, and make sure they were not to get overrun by walkers. Scouting up ahead, he was able to see the metal fences, with not to many walkers in the field.

Lori was down in what appeared to be a cellar looking room, her, Carl and Maggie. "Do it Maggie!" She screeched in agony, as the woman was giving birth to her baby, or trying to, as she pushed, nothing was happening. "You need to do it! Please!"

The mother knew that as soon as she was cut open, that was the end of her. And she was fine with it, she needed her baby to be okay, that's all she cared about. She told Carl that he needed to be the man, and she was so sorry that this was the world that he had to live in. "Take care of the baby, and your dad. I'm sorry. I love you very much, and I will always be here for you."

Beth was back with her dad, she had everything under control for the most part, and her dad was just resting. He lost a lot of blood, but was going to be fine. He just needed to regain all of his energy back. While the youngest daughter was waiting for her father to wake up, she began adjusting his pants, so he wouldn't trip over the two different lengths.

Sage sat by her side, and watched the young girl at work. Hearing an odd sound, the Husky looked around to see if the girl had heard anything. "Wha' what is it girl?"

Sage growled as she ran out one of the entrances, she heard something, but couldn't quite determine what it was. Wanting Beth to follow, she had tugged on her arm, gently before running out. Before Beth went anywhere, she grabbed the nearest rifle and followed the mutt.

The female dog looked off in the distance and saw her other dog companion, it was Xavier! She howled a long howl of joy! Beth looked ecstatic, "He's back!" She ran right next to the grey and white dog and told her, "Sage, go get the others!"

Almost as if she was a cheetah, the dog bolted from outside, behind all the gates; to inside the prison to sniff out the others. Checking on Hershel first, she saw his eyes were still shut, and then checking nearby first for the group of males.

Michonne looked back, she didn't notice that it really wasn't that far, but it sounded like Xavier was about a mile away. She tried to pinpoint it after he barked the last time, and it was about a mile. "Shit!"

"What?" Rachel asked as she nearly jumped out of her skin, from her friend yanking her arm, and landing them right smack-dab into a tree. "What's your problem?" She yelled, as she rubbed her bruises.

"Sorry." She grumbled as her voice turned into a near whisper. "I think we have company." She looked at her friend, she was so battered up, she was surprised she could even make it this far. "I will go and distract them, I will catch up with you."

"Well that's just stupid," Rachel commented as she wasn't going to make it too far; Michonne is the one that made her walk this far anyways. And most of it was leaning on her friend, and limping the whole way.

"Go!" She snarled, " I think it's Merle. Just go!"

Rachel was gently pushed to keep following her dog, "I'll send Xavier to help you…" And with that she began to slowly limp and keep going straight.

"I don't think I need a dog's help." She sarcastically commented as she walked back a little further. She was going to play a little game of hide and seek with the fellow.

Beth didn't have the keys to unlock the gate; there were only a few copies of it. She thought that Carl must have had one set, Rick, and Daryl must have had the others, chained to themselves. The next several minutes passed by so quickly; Maggie had the baby in her hands, after she dried her off, and brought her to a familiar area, cell block C. She heard Carl closely behind her, and went outside, to see if anyone was there…

All of the men came running as Sage approached them, frantic and pulling Daryl's by his arm to go outside. "Somethin's wrong! Let's go!" Daryl shouted as he was the first to chase after the puppy. While the others were quickly on their tails.

Maggie looked at Beth, and Beth did the same. "Where's-?"

Maggie shook her head, not saying a single word, and just trying to rock the baby in her arms. Looking in the distance, she thought she saw something wrong back and forth.

Beth turned around and saw that Xavier was no longer there, but another figure was there, slowly stumbling through the grass field. "Oh, my," Beth looked astonished, "it's her, its Rachel!"

"She ain't gunna make it, look, she can hardly stand." Her cries seized to show anymore, now she was concerned for her old group member. "GO, find the others. We're not losing any more of us!"

Carl ran into Rick, as he was trying to find Maggie, and his new baby sister. Rick grabbed his son, and didn't see his wife nearby, "Oh God, no!" Rick was the last of the guys, so all of the others continued to run outside, which was probably a good thing…

Sage was now outside, and saw a woman figure falling down every few seconds. And walkers must have overheard her, because they turned around and headed towards her direction. "Daryl, that's Ra-" Maggie tried to get his attention.

"Well I'll be damned! The girl's a fighter!" Daryl yelled for Glenn to come with him to open the gate, Sage was already down there waiting for the two of them. "Let's get a mov' on Glenn!"

So many things were happening at once, it was hard for everyone to process; just exactly what to do and say. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Rachel collapsed to the ground, looking up, she saw several walkers walking towards her. Feeling her body for the knife that she had used against the Governor…nowhere. She must have dropped it while she was stumbling. "Fuck." She cursed as she tried to get up again.

Rolling to one side, to give her a head start, she was just about to jump up off the ground when she heard something, and covered her head! It was Xavier; he leaped over his owner, and tackled a male walker in the stomach, showing his teeth as he gnawed at the figure's arms.

Hearing the clicking sound of the gate's lock being unlocked, Sage was there in an instant to assist with the walkers slaughtering. Glenn supported them with cover fire as Daryl went in closer to get the girl.

"Damn it!" Rachel stood up, but one of the walkers reached for her, and instead of getting her managed to tear at her shirt more. Literally her shirt was now just about twenty ripped black shreds of material, not even really covering her body anymore.

Aiming his crossbow, Daryl fired at two male walkers to the side of the wounded group member. Right in the head, they were gone, running to get the bows, then he went to Rachel, "Let's go, c'mon."

"I can't run!"

"Fine," He hauled her over his shoulders as he whistled for the dogs to follow, they didn't need to get everyone, they just needed to clear a path, so that they could get Xavier and Rachel inside safely.

"Xavier!" Rachel's head was dangling off Daryl's shoulders, as her eyes watched a female walker was closing in from behind the two humans.

Both dogs came crashing into the walker, and sending several of her body parts into the air, as they ripped her to shreds. Hearing Glenn telling them to hurry up, Daryl placed one arm to hold onto the carried woman, and the other on his weapon as he almost jogged back into the safe side of the gate.


	22. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:  
Passing out from exhaustion and from dehydration, Rachel was put in a cell separated from the group, a few empty cells in between everyone else's. Daryl set her down, and stayed by her side for the first hour. He was so pleased to have her back, which was weird because Daryl only really looked out for himself.

The other group members tried to comfort Rick and Carl, more like just the son though. Rick stormed off; he wanted to try to find exactly where his daughter was delivered. Instead of doing it the easy way; and asking either Maggie or Carl, he went and searched for it himself.

Maggie and Beth were taking care of the baby for the most part, but they handed her off to Glenn, as they really needed to check on their father, to see how he was doing. So many events happening all at the same time, and this was not what the group needed!

Hershel awoke and wasn't in too much agony, well he had some painkillers, thanks to the two prisoners, Axel and Oscar, they were on another mission; to go find crutches, if there was any in the building, or something along the same line as that. "Dad!" Maggie cuddled her dad softly as she saw him opening his eyes, and trying to move a little bit.

Beth seemed hesitant, she didn't want to injure her dad, and he seemed so fragile at that moment, just lying there. "Come on Beth." He insisted as he waved his arms to signal her to come closer. "I'm just fine. Could have been a lot worse." He had both girls in each arm, or just about, "What happened, I feel that I missed out on something?" He looked and saw Maggie's shirt was drenched in blood.

Both girls looked at each other, and Glenn stuck nearby, but was told to come in and bring their newest group member in to show the ex-farmer. "Well…"

Daryl watched Rachel as she fell into a deep slumber, not in a creepy way, but in a caring, and almost sensitive way. He was confused, because this was not like him. Seeing her clothes were barely even on her body, he figured the least he could do is to try to find some clothes for her. He remembered Lori had said she grabbed her bag, but Daryl knew that already because he had lugged it around for the last several months.

Getting up from the bottom bunk, he smiled as he saw both dogs nearby; Xavier was on the ground, within petting distance. While Sage, lied down by the door; half her body in the cell, and half out. The girl dog looked up as she saw the man trying to exit the room. "No, no, girl. Stay here, I'll be right back." Scratching behind her ears, he walked upstairs, to the other part of the same cell block to look for her bag.

Xavier nuzzled his owner as he wanted her to get up, he wanted to be selfish and for her to play with him. She needed her rest, but the dog had learned something; sometimes you don't always wake up from sleeping, and he didn't want that to happen. Nope, not to his owner, he couldn't have it happen!

Turning over to one of her sides, she was starting to slowly wake up, when she heard a ripping sound. Opening her eyes, she looked down, and that was the last of her shirt. "Oh, that's great." Shrugging it off, she knew that was going to happen anyways, "Ok, so I don't know where I am, I guess I need to run around topless?" Lifting her whole body up, she slammed and hit the top bunk. "Ouuucchh!" Falling back down into a lying position, the girl rubbed her head slowly.

Sage got up when she heard her owner holler, going to her side she licked her wounded head. Almost as if saying, it was okay, she was back with _family_. Laughing, as it tickled, she patted both dogs, and their fur was tickling her torso. Looking down at her poorly tied knot was still on her bra, so she wasn't exactly topless. "I'm glad to see you guys!" Hugging Sage, who she never got a chance to really see because of the fact that she was collapsing every few seconds. "Good girl, oh you have gotten so big!" Petting her wolf look a-like, Rachel was so relieved to see both of her hounds.

Sliding to the side, so her feet dangled over the side of the bed, she patted the bed. Having Xavier on her left side and Sage on the right side. "I missed you guys so much." She nearly wept, "And you," She looked at Xavier, "Don't disappear like that ever again." She was referring to when she saw the prison in sight, and at one point the Doberman was in front of her, and then somehow managed to get behind her, even before attacking the walkers.

Embracing both the canines, she never wanted to let them go. "I suppose I should see where the Hell I am, and who else is here." Playfully slapping both dogs' backs she told them to go play.

Daryl had thought he heard Rachel waking up, and starting to converse, but he didn't catch everything that she was saying. Tossing the duffle bag over his back, walking back to her cell, he saw both dogs were heading outside and began playfully nipping at one another. The redneck had to smirk, he thought it was so amazing that; during all this, the animals knew what was going on, but still could play, and try to enjoy what's left of the world.

Walking around the corner of the room, he saw Rachel stretching, and she had no shirt on. "God, Daryl!" She folded her arms over each other trying to cover up. "Heard of knocking?" She playfully asked, still trying to cover her chest.

"Aw, c'mon now," Daryl respectfully looked the other way. "We're both grown, don't be so shy." He laughed as he scooted the bag towards her. Looking back at her, she thanked him, and said it was fine he could look at her, as she scurried through her bag to find some other clothes.

"What's this?" Seeing a scar on her left eye, he became worried as he sat down on the bed. Rachel became awful quiet and didn't say anything, "I said what's this?" He asked again while reaching to touch it, seeing that Rachel flinched meant something to him.

"Nothing." She quickly responded, as she continued to move objects around in her black bag.

"That don't look like nuttin' looks like somethin' to me." Watching her become almost panicked, he looked at her arms; there were huge black and blue marks all throughout her body. "What the Hell?" He grabbed her arm tightly to examine them. "Ya got more of these?" Continuing not to say anything, she stopped digging through her bag altogether.

"Get up."

"What?" She watched the man stand over her, and nearly barked, "I said get up!"

Looking down at her ripped jeans, she shook her head no. Giving away hints, she grabbed at her legs, but had Daryl grab her and nearly lift her up with just one arm. The young woman lost a little weight in the last several months. Digging his finger in between the torn pieces of material he saw more bruises.

"Daryl, stop!" She wanted to hide this as long as she could, but the plan backfired one hundred percent.

"Who did this?" One of his arm's was wrapped around her waist, while he reached down and grabbed the shredded shirt, "Who did this to ya?"

Eying the man, he was just being protective and she understood that, but not right now. She wanted to miss him and try to see the other group members first. Really wanting this to happen any day but today. "Why won't ya tell me?" His shout was filled with anger, no doubt about that but also concern, and he wanted her to understand that.

She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot, and so tired. The once dark green colored eyes almost looked paler. Moisture was being built up, his vision was getting blurry. She didn't want to cry, and was trying to elevate her head as to yield that from happening.

"It was…" She sighed as she didn't even want to think of the name, well actually names. But she knew that Daryl would recognize one, all to well.


	23. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:  
"…Merle." She mumbled, as she tried squirm free from Daryl's grasp, noticing this slowly set her down.

"I didn't hear ya!"

"MERLE!" Rachel shouted as she ripped Daryl's arm off of her and ran back to her black duffle bag.

"Merle? Merle my brotha?" Daryl was silent for a moment as he questioned the other man's name. He was still alive? "I want to know everything!"

"Give me a minute; let me get dressed, jeez. I have been through a lot, and I don't want to talk about this now." She sobbed as she couldn't hold it in any longer. Pulling out a fresh pair of clothes, Daryl didn't leave the cell, but turned his back so she would feel more comfortable getting dressed.

Putting on a white tank top, that had a black tattoo looking skull on the front, and a black and gray tombstone on the back, with light colored, blue jeans, and putting her hair up, but then taking it out. She would have her hair down, when she wanted to try to hide her eyes. And she wanted to do that! She just wanted to hide.

"I'm done." Hearing her, Daryl turned around, and pointed down the corridor, that was where he wanted to talk. He didn't need them yelling; while Hershel was trying to get some rest, and he knew the baby was there, which he still had to meet. But right now, this was more important.

"What happened?" Daryl asked calmly as both him and Rachel were standing over a stair railing, leaning against it.

"Let's not talk about it."

"No we's gunna! Because I heard ya say my brother's name. Is he alive?" Daryl asked, not as calm as Rachel would have liked, but nothing terrifying.

"He brought me to a basement, and tied me up…" Looking up she saw that Daryl was listening, he told her to go on. "Gave me the bruises all over my body, ripped my clothes, trying to shove his tongue down my throat, and oh yeah, he gave me this fucking scar!" Her voice was now rising as she pointed to her left eye.

"That bull man!" Daryl turned away, about to storm off when he heard Rachel say something else.

"There was another man too." She looked down at the ground as she saw him walk back towards her. "Just stop this, whatever shit happens. Just like shit almost happened with Shane." She tried to wrap her arms around Daryl, but he moved away from her.

"No!" His voice echoed, as he made a fist like he was going to punch something. "We're gunna figure this 'ere out. Right now!"

But the young woman didn't want that she needed comfort. "I get that your brother would never do anything like this, at least in your eyes. And I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but please-please" She had to beg Daryl to listen to her, "I have missed you and the everyone so much, I just need-" Comfort? Yeah that was the word!

"He's my brotha! I know he ain't the nicest, but he ain't a rapist!"

Michonne looked back and thought she heard twigs snapping, and shuffling of footsteps. She didn't every find out what happened to Rachel, and she wondered if it was almost better she didn't know. Her wounds were pretty bad, she couldn't have been gone for more than an hour in a half, what did Merle to her? Loving her sword, but Merle, she was sure had a gun of some sorts. If that was who was following, and she couldn't lead whomever it was back to where Rachel was.

Glenn was still in Hershel's cell with Beth, Maggie, and Hershel himself. "That baby won't last long with no formula." Looking around the man was out cold for a while so he felt that he was missing some little details. "I take I Rick is not taking the news to well?"

"Well," Maggie began, "Let's say Carl is takin' it a lot better."

"Rick is on some sort of manhunt." Glenn shrugged as he gently rocked the baby. "I-I can go and get formula, I'm kind of the errand boy anyways."

"I'll go with you." Maggie offered.

"Let's not bother Daryl; it sounds like he is trying to find out what's going on with Rachel. And all that sort of stuff." Looking around he motioned for Glenn to hand over the baby. "Go now, we have some, Lori stocked up, but that won't even be close to enough."

A/N: Uh oh Glenn and Maggie set off to get more formula! Yes, yes it's short. Input please?! More action? A more caring Daryl? Tell me I want YOUR input!


	24. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:  
Daryl walked away from the woman, he needed to clear his head of all these negative thoughts, about his brother, and just in general. Is she lying? Would she have anything to gain from it? Even though Merle used to beat up Daryl, he figured it was just cause they were brothers; they hated each other one minute, but would die for one another, the next minute.

But something else was circling around in his mind; the fact that someone else had touched her. Usually when he was in this sort of mood, he needed to just get away from everyone. Daryl did care for Rachel, not in any type of romantic level; at least he didn't think so. Well, he wasn't sure; it had been a while, since he cared for anyone. He knew that he had to be protective of her though! Way more than a brother and sisterly vibe though.

Doing a lap around the cell block, he had to ask more questions. Sometimes when questions are asked, you don't want to hear the answer, but in this case it was very much necessary! Seeing Maggie and Glenn were packing some stuff up, and walking to one of the trucks, he wondered what was going on.

"'ey where y'all goin'?" He asked as he stuck just his head outside.

"Getting' some formula." The southern bell answered, "Be back before dark."

Daryl looked up at the sun, had to be a little past noon, maybe one in the afternoon. And it appeared to be a clear day, so they had a good, long time. He nodded and then got ready to shut the door, but noticed Maggie running up to him.

"Maggie! Come on!" Glenn seemed annoyed, just because he didn't really know where they were supposed to get formula, abandon stores, yes, but they didn't want to stray to far away.

She held up her hand, as if telling him to stop, or to calm down. "Give me a sec." Looking at Daryl, "Daryl, can I talk to you?" Not even waiting for his response, she continued. "I shouldn't have been eavesdropping' kinda hard not to, cause you's two were awful loud…" Seeing Daryl looking like he was getting impatient, she hurried up with what she was trying to say. "Do listen to Rae. I know she wouldn't make any of this up. Just look at 'er, she's been through Hell an' back. She needs you, and them," Pointing to playful dogs just fifty feet away. Walking backwards, "I'm not trying to get involved, but-"

That's where he cut her off, "Ya better head out, time's a tickin' now." Showing a small smile, he tapped his leg, signaling he wanted the dogs to come to him. "Go find 'er." He patted Xavier's head, telling just him to go. He wanted the other dog to stay with him.

Rachel sat down on the second level, in a corner, alone. She missed out on so much, and wanted so much to be missed. Just because; she constantly thought of the group members. She even felt like her own dogs didn't care about her, as much as they used too. Dangling her head down, "Did I bring this onto myself?" Holding her legs close to her chest, she hugged them dearly, when she felt something nudge up against her.

"Xavier." She said softly. She heard a soft whine from the dog, "I missed you boy, more than you will ever know." The brunette received several licks to her face, as she smiled and giggled. "Did you miss me boy?" Seeing that he didn't stop, she took that as a yes. "You saved me."

The black and brown dog sat tall, and alert next to his owner. "I think Sage thinks I abandon you guys, I missed her too, but looks like Daryl took good care of you guys." She felt Xavier lower his head, "I'm sorry if you felt that way. I got left behind; I was more worried about you guys, rather than myself."

Feeling a presence behind her, she saw two random men, she had never seen before. Her first instinct; scream! "Aaaahhh!" She screamed as seeing a large, bulky, black man, and a medium height, white man. "Calm down darlin' we're not gunna hurt you!"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says!" Rachel snapped as she crawled back a few steps backwards. Noticing that Xavier wasn't really springing into action.

Hearing ear-piercing screaming, Daryl was on his way to check it out! Passing by Hershel he heard him yell, "What's going on!?"

Not even bothering to answer him, he was going to track down the owner of the scream. Going up the set of stairs, Sage nearly cut him off, but calmed down when she saw it was just axel and Oscar.

"Damn, y'all almost gave me a heart attack. Shit." Daryl breathed for a moment, and asked the ex-convicts to go outside on guard, and that Carl was out there, helping Hershel with his crutches.

"It's okay." He extended his arm for her to reach out, and help her up. "Alright, I think we need to talk." Looking down at Xavier and Sage, "Go outside with the rest of 'em." Sage listened right away, but Xavier looked up, waiting for permission from Rachel.

"Go ahead." She nodded and watched them walk away, she, Rachel, did seem a little confused though.

His body motion seemed odd, he kept moving, seeming like he was uncomfortable. "I don't believe in love." Watching Rachel raise her eyebrows, he noticed she was going to say something, but cut her off. "Let me jus' get this out."

Respecting that, she closed her mouth, and made eye contact with the man. "Go on." She commented to him.

"But, I need to protect ya. And I have a bond with ya, I feel. Ya opened up, and I don't want to, nor will I." Brushing his hair out of his face, "Ya like them bad asses? I remember ya tellin' me that. Well, that's kinda me, but I don't need to show off." He winked as he was joking, and saw a smile appear on her face.

"And, I still don't kno' what to think about my brotha. I want to go find where he's at, and I want ya to show me the way." Things got a little more serious, but the girl frantically shook her head. "I figured you'd say that."

"Really, Daryl?" She wanted to shove all her bruised body parts in his face. How dare he be so selfish, she just escaped a very traumatic incident.

"Listen" He grabbed her arms, and stroked his fingers over the hideous marks, "I want to find the other man who did this." Rubbing her scar on her eye, he was ever so tender with touching it, "Ya want someone to care for ya, and I am, I'm jus' tryin' too. **BUT**, in my own way."

The small woman looked up at the man, and gave off a very weak smile. "Tonight. But I'm bringing a weapon, and the dogs!" She wanted to get some rest before they went out, she figured it was going to be a long night, and she was trying to think of what was going to happen. Hopefully Michonne would find her way here, she was pretty confident the group would let her stay.

Merle was on foot, and was locked on one target; Rachel! But he wasn't dumb, he knew Michonne was trying to take his attention off of his goal, and he was going to play along with that. Because, just as the redneck had his own target, right before he left; the Governor wanted someone to retrieve the black warrior as well. But didn't get into detail of why!

"Alright bitch, lead me away, that's fine. There's only so many places she can hide!" The older man smiled as he was stalking his pray; just how a lioness would a gazelle. He had a rifle, and he figured that's why Michonne was trying to stay hidden. Oh yeah, she had her sword back, but there's no way she'd risk trying to throw it to take him down. That'd be beyond foolish!


	25. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:  
Glenn and Maggie made it to one of their destinations, and were trying to stock up not just on formula, but other things as well. They were at the local, small town, grocery store. Both brought a basket, and went to stash the formula first, because that was what they really needed, and what the mission was. They were good on food, but might as well get to it before anyone else did; whether that maybe walkers, or other survivors.

"I don't know what kind to get, there's so many different choices." Glenn viewed at the different brands, type, and colors of the caps.

"We'll have to bring them all then." Maggie suggested, but she felt sort of guilty trying to take all of the items, because there could be other people just like them. "Bring one of each for now?"

Glenn agreed, and tossed one of each kind into the red basket. "Let's bring this to the car, we can't forget this stuff!" He nervously snorted, even though it would be exceptionally bad if they did. Lori had stashed a lot of stuff away, within the months; when they would break into abandon houses, she'd casually grab at least one big thing at every house. Of course not every home carried baby materials, so that's why she tried to grab more than one thing.

Hershel wobbled his way up the stairs; to catch Rachel and Daryl talking; he hated to cut in, but thought he needed too. "Ahem." He coughed, seeing two sets of eyes eyeing at him. "Daryl, will you help Beth out? Besides, I don't think you got a chance to really meet her," He looked at motioned to Rachel, "With all that was happening, that is."

Daryl nodded, that was true, and he wanted to meet the newest group member. Besides, he didn't really know what else to say to Rachel, he wanted her to rest anyways. They were going to set out soon. "Alrigh'" With that being said, the redneck motioned a nod, saying he'd be back later.

Waiting until the younger man actually left, the old man gave a smile. "It's good to have you back." Moving his crutches, as he sat down on a chair, while Rachel sat on a metal table. "I don't think you realize how much that man _cares_ for you."

Rachel's eye brows were raised, as she chuckled at the man's comment. "Okay, whatever you say."

"Believe it if you want, I know, I was with him." He cleared his throat and continued on, "That man went out every night with Sage and Xavier to look for you, and Andrea. He felt horrible, and I know he still does." He couldn't help but stare at the scar, "I can clean that up, we don't need it getting infected."

Almost forgetting that the battle wound was there, she smiled, "No, I did already." She lied to the farmer's face. "I want him to tell me this though, like how a normal person would."

"You know, Glenn and Maggie's relationship got serious very fast, and it has worked for them. But maybe Daryl doesn't want to be like Glenn in that aspect." He knew that Daryl would give his life for the young woman, he had told him on numerous occasions, out of guilt. "He wanted to give up, not to long ago, matter of a fact, just a day, maybe day in a half ago." He watched Rachel's facial expression went wild, and seemed dumbfounded. "Yup, had to lock him up. He said he was talking to his brother. And his brother, Merle I guess answered him back, saying he had you with him." Shrugging his shoulders, "I call that a sign."

"It was Xavier who saved me." She thought back to that night, "He heard me-"

"That dog," Hershel began, "He has the up most loyalty for you. Running off, something told him you were still alive. Sage, she became much attached to Daryl, don't be upset by that, he favored her more than Xavier, because he knew that dog would never treat him the same way he treated you."

It was nice to have this heart to heart with Hershel, she didn't mean to get upset, and try to act like a brat, the one legged man must have sense something, because he gave her a pat on the back. "Do understand, as I'm trying to too. A lot was happening; losing Lori, having the baby being delivered, Rick cut off part of my leg, to save me." The farmer was very religious, he held onto a cross necklace, grabbing ahold of it from underneath his collared shirt. "And then rescuing you. We have been through a lot, just this group, and I can only imagine what you went through to get where you are right now. God is watching out for us, but we need to stick together!"

Rachel was fairly quiet, she just listened to what the wise man was saying, she wanted to ask about Michonne. Opening her mouth, she quickly shut it again. Deciding that, she would try to look for her friend when she and Daryl were to go on their mission later. She was very much worried, but knew had spent several months with her, she was quite confident the warrior would be just fine!

Learning that for right now, Rick was pretty much mentally checked out, so that meant that Hershel and Daryl were to take charge of situations, and anything crucial. "So; it's best to let him be, at least for now." Standing up, Rachel had helped the wounded man up, but he seemed to be getting the hang of the crutches." Turning around, the girl was just about to leave, "Oh Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do make sure to tell Daryl the whole truth; blood isn't always thicker than water. But I may be wrong."

Michonne had found herself, around a few building, close together, but she didn't really know what that meant. Hearing voices, she quietly stalked in the tall grass, bending down and running closer. "-Finding Rachel, but now still need to find Andrea." She heard a short hair woman speak.

"I think your dad was going to talk to her. But we can't rush her, I mean seven months away from everyone, had to be difficult." Glenn opened the door, holding it for his girlfriend. "I think something really bad happened, I saw her scar, and a few bruises, and not from Daryl."

Looking dead ahead, the villain knew someone's voice. He recognized it, but just barely, it sounded like someone from the old group? Hell, he could be wrong; he hardly paid attention to that kind of shit. He was to busy plotting stuff with Daryl, or going hunting. He just used that group to stay safe, and eventually he was going to rob them with his brother. Looking to the right, then to the left, he couldn't find Michonne anymore. "Damn, that 'er bitch is good." He mumbled, as he made sure his blade was hooked into the hole of his metal arm. He had a gun in one hand, and then had his metal hand, which was a better weapon in his mind.

Prisoners, that's what they could be. Blackmail, anything really. He was loyal to the Governor, almost, if not as much at Martinez and Milton. But with wanting to get Michonne, that was for the Governor, mostly. Merle wanted to find Rachel, she knew his brother, and was going to get as much information out of her as possible. Listening before he moved anymore he heard several names, "-Hershel." He didn't know who that was. "Axel." Never heard of that name. "Daryl and Rachel." Ding, ding! He knew those names.

"-Glenn open the car door for me well y'ah?"

With hearing the woman call the Asian man's name, Glenn, he knew right away it was the same guy he was thinking of. It was time to strike!

The dogs stopped in mid-action of playing, when their ears shot up, and they got silent. Axel, Oscar, and Carl noticed their action and as well as became quite silent, real fast. "What is it?" Oscar asked, looking at the other two human males, as if they knew the answer.

"They 'ear somethin' Oscar, shut up." Axel stated as he watched them become wild a few seconds later. "Animals kno' when somethin' is up." A few walkers still roamed around the fields in front of the prison; but that wasn't it. What did the two dogs hear?


	26. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
_"We havin' fun yet?" _Those four words echoed in the canines' ears. It sounded so close to where they were. The dogs jogged around, up and down the small area that they could, trying to listen for more sounds! Oscar and Axel looked at one another than at Carl, they didn't know what to do.

"We just hit the powered formula jackpot." Glenn smiled, and raised the basket as if it was like gold to them.

"Oh thank God." Maggie heard Glenn list of some of the other supplies he had gotten. "I like the quiet, but I'm ready to get on back home-" Maggie smirked as she watched Glenn load a basket into the back seat of the red SUV.

"Now where is it, y'all good people call it home?" A sudden voice crept up on the two lovers. It was Merle; he had his button down shirt wrapped around the base of his metal arm, still showing more than half of his blade to the two. While his real arm, the one that still had flesh over it; overlapped the other with a pistol pointed directly at the duo.

Bending down just a few seconds before the Korean boy and the southern gal came out of the shop; Michonne hid a few cars away. She had gotten wounded, thanks to Merle. Getting a bullet lodged into her leg; though seemed not to slow her down too much. After all she was a natural born fighter. She was watching threw the passenger side window, sliding her head over as not to be seen.

Observing all three to have their weapons drawn, the black woman wasn't sure what to do. "Merle?" The younger man questioned.

"Glenn? Haha, wow." Setting his weapon down, the older man lifted his arms up and smiled and began to walk towards Maggie and Glenn.

Maggie didn't know who this was, but she was not letting her guard down. "Hey, back the hell up!"

"Woah, woah, okay, okay honey. Jesus!" Stepping back two steps, to show that he had no problem trying to make them think he was going to listen to them.

"You made it?"

Maggie looked at Glenn, weapon still pointed. She was perplexed. "Can you's tell me; is my brother still alive?" Though he kind of knew the answer from Andrea and Rachel, then again that was, seven, or eight months ago. "Huh?" He waited as he didn't hear an answer right away.

"Yeah." A simple answer was all Glenn really wanted to give him. His focus, and his vision was locked on the, metal bladed arm, that Merle had, clearly visible.

"Oh yeah, you's like that?" Merle shook it and laughed, "I found a medical supply house, an' fixed it up myself. Pretty cool huh?"

"We'll tell Daryl you're here. And he will come out to meet you." Glenn got serious real fast; his voice almost seemed deeper than usual.

"Woah, woah, jus' hold up, hold up here!" Holding his hands in even more of a defensive matter, was Merle's plan going to back fire? It wasn't really thought out, he just thought of it when he started talking to the two. "Now the fact that we's found each otha' that's a miracle. C'mon1 now, you's can trust me."

"You **trust** us!" Pointing his gun closer to the nonce group member, "You. Stay. Here.

"Heh." Merle chuckled as he quickly, in one motion grabbed the other gun, the one he took from the young boy he called, Neal. Shot up at the back window, leaving glass to shatter everywhere, and Maggie and Glenn to duck. Maggie was closest to Merle, and before she had any time to try to run, she felt his cold, metal arm reach around her neck.

"Hold on!" Metal arm around her throat, and pistol pointed to her temple, "Hold on buddy! "

"Let go of her! Let go of her!"

"Put the gun in the car, son!" After Glenn had done what he was ordered to do, he held up his hands, just as how Merle just got down doing so. "Good, now we're going on a little trip."

"You're not going back to our camp." Glenn snapped, though almost forgetting that Maggie was being held hostage, he thought it would be wise to tone down his attitude.

"No, we're going somewhere else!" Merle didn't need to be sweet he had the upper hand, so he wasn't going to bother with it anymore. "Get in your car GLENN! Your driving, now MOVE!"

"Okay, jus-" Cutting himself off, there was no use, "Okay." Walking to the driver's side, he started the truck up, and watched his girlfriend and her captor get in the back passenger's side.

Grabbing one of the baskets; that was stacked full of the formula, she went back towards the direction of the prison. She remembered passing this before, sort of she really wasn't paying to close of attention, but it looked familiar. She was pretty close, she needed to just keep a steady pace, and now allow her wounded leg to get to her.

Before making it to the market, she had taken on Merle and three of the Governor's men, slaughtering two of them. She didn't witness the other one, so she had assumed that a walker did, and then Merle was the fourth man. After kicking him in his privates, and slowing him down, she had sliced up a walker and splashing its guts all over her chest and face. She was now able to blend in with the walkers, for now; she had camouflage.

Sniffing the air, something grabbed their attention; eyeing a few of the walkers following the mutts where ever then ran too. Though the difference is; the dogs were safe in the fenced area. Daryl looked at Carl and Oscar, "Open dem gates." He shrugged, last time he saw them act like this was when Xavier ran and tracked down Rachel. "They must kno' something."

Before anyone could reach the gate, a black woman came walking through the hidden trail, almost looking like a walker herself. "Wait a second." He held up a hand, "Carl go an' get the others!" Pointing to the two prisoners, "Open the gates, she looks alive."


	27. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21:  
Beth put the baby down in her crib, laying her into a deep slumber, while doing that she heard Carl running around gathering everyone. "Daryl wants everyone outside." The teenage girl responded she would go and get her dad, and help him get outside.

At the same moment, Rachel started to stir, she wanted to try to sleep but that didn't work. "Rachel did you hear all of that?" Carl asked as he was going to turn around and look for his dad. Rachel grunted and said she was coming. "Hurry." And with that the young boy scurried off to try to find his father. Not really sure what was going on, but he was just following orders from Daryl.

The gates were opened, and rung down to help, were the dogs as they watched the walkers look at her, but not try to attack. Daryl observed this act too, running down to help "Hurry up." He motioned with his arms for her to carefully walk past the walkers without getting bitten.

Michonne clutched onto the basket, and looked beyond frightened. One wrong move and she could be food for them. Her eyes became very wide and she began to hurry to the gate. (Well as fast as she could while limping and speed walking.) Seeing the dogs, she knew she was in the right place; well for the fact that this was the only prison and she noticed Xavier.

A knock came upon the Governor's door, though he was not expecting anyone at that moment. He was lying in bed with someone, that person was Andrea. They both had no clothes on, and had just finished their workout for the day, "I lied when I said I was off the clock, this is a twenty-four job."

He heard Andrea respond with a comment, but wasn't really paying to close attention; he grabbed his robe and put it on. Who would be knocking on his door? It better not be any kind of problem…

Opening the door, he revealed Merle standing there. "Company?"

"Yeah." The black silk robed man walked a few feet and shut the door. This better be good, he asked four men to go and take care of Michonne and Rachel…

"We lost all three guys," Explained Merle. "Michonne cut Tim down, put a sword through him, and then biters got in the middle of it."

"Jesus!" A few seconds passed, "Damn it." The leader closed a fist and put it to his mouth, as if not knowing what exactly to say. "We'll dress 'em up. Make a hero out of them. A supply run went wrong, it went sideways." The Governor seemed rather disappointed, he honestly didn't think that Michonne and Rachel would bring don four, well three, pretty trained men. "Did you get them?"

Merle's face looked almost a little scared, like he knew that he was in trouble, "No, but I got somethin's else for you's. Guy I used to know from the Atlanta camp and his pretty lil' girlfriend."

"They know Andrea?"

"Mhmm." The redneck nodded

"What about anyone else?"

"I dunno, found 'em on the return trip. From the looks of them, they gotta be set up pretty good." Merle became serious and evil minded, he had a plan and hoped that the Governor would go with him on this one. "I'll find out where." Grinding his teeth together, the man, he smiled a dark and wicked grin and walked away.

Rick eyed the stranger, pulling out his gun he was soundless as he walked to the fences seeing the black woman, slowly trying to walk around the walkers. Her fingers gripped, loosely on the holes of the fence, zooming her body forward. She wanted them to see that she wasn't one of them, the walkers, she was still alive!

Rachel was the last one to step outside, and watch what was going on. _"No it can't be?" _She thought to herself. Squinting her dark colored eyes, oh but it was, it was her traveling buddy! She had made it back, just like she told Rachel she would.

Her scent of the walker's remains on her must have worn off, because a few of them looked at her and sniffed around her area. Michonne gave an 'I'm screwed' facial expression, as she touched her wounded leg, and backed up a few feet.

Releasing her katana from its case strapped to her back, she stabbed the man that sniffed her. Stabbing him right through the center of his forehead. Not asking for any sort of help, nope that's not who she was! She saw everyone watch her; they didn't know how to react.

"Xavier, Sage, go!"

The Husky was the first one to spring into action; she jumped on a young man's back, and dug her canine teeth into his neck. He flung his arms in the air, trying to scratch the dog, she leaped off, and tore off one of his legs, and smacked him in the head with a bone that was sticking out from what was left of the flesh on the leg.

While Xavier ran to catch a few of the walker's that were closing in on the female. He wanted them to chase him. Barking, and making himself a huge target, he got rather close, while Sage knocked off a few by ripping off their limbs.

"Sh-should we help her?" Carl asked.

Falling over from attacking at least three walkers, Michonne's vision became very dizzy, and quickly faded to black. Rachel went wild and tried to run over to help her friend out, but stumbled upon the way, Daryl held her back. "Easy now, stay 'ere. I'll go." He ordered, as he saw Oscar grabbing onto her to make sure she didn't go anywhere. Running down to the gate he yelled, "Don't let her go!"

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked as he barely made it down to the gates, himself. Seeing that Rick, Daryl, and Carl took over the situation, he relaxed a little more.

"Gunshot." Rick checked over the warrior's body. Lifting her up, he heaved her inside the prison, while Carl grabbed the basket and ran before his dad to get the doors for him and everyone else.

"C'mon ya mangy mutts! Get inside!" Daryl yelled, he swore that these dogs' had to much fun with the walkers! Xavier would run circles around them, since speed was his asset. And Sage, she was as strong as a wolf, and brought her pray down as quickly as possible. "Get your tails in there, NOW!" The crossbowmen pointed to the gates, he needed to lock them up, as the dogs were procrastinating.


	28. Authors Note

A/N: I wanted to reach out and tell you guys I am writing chapter 22 and 23 tonight, and should be posted in the next few hours! Oh and everyone who wanted action, well you're getting it! And those who want longer chapters, well that's coming too! Now what do we think? New twists I have a twist involved that is really going to hit Daryl really hard!


	29. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22:  
"Carl, blanket. Beth, water and towels." Rick wasted no time taking charge, and that was almost good to see. Since he had been so distant lately, and especially with the fact of losing Lori just hours previously. "She's not coming into the cell blocks. Woah, woah." Cautiously trying to get Michonne off him, and tenderly onto the blanket that Carl sat down for her. "Steady now."

"Alright, thank you." Beth handed the sheriff a bottled water, and then she went back to check on the baby.

"Shh, it's alright." Pouring the water over the dried up blood and guts that dried onto her chest, he squirted some in her face to get her awake. "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, look at me." Her eyes were trying to look around, but Rick was trying to get her attention on him, "Who are you?"

She didn't want to answer, she didn't know these people, and she didn't see Rachel; who was the only person she would have known. Looking to see her katana on the ground, and just like instinct, she had to reach for it. "No, no." Rick said in an easy tone, "listen, we're not going to hurt you." Lightly kicking it with his foot, more to the side, just out of her reach. "Unless you try something stupid first, alright?"

"Damn dogs, thinkin' its tag or some shit."Daryl joked as he was passing by. But stopping he decided to check the room out; Rachel was right beside him, as she decided to walk in the main room first. He noticed that she seemed very curious, which he didn't understand.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Maybe his voice was not friendly enough, he lowered it to almost a whisper, "You wanna tell us your name?"

"Michonne!" Rachel answered for her friend, she walked towards her, but Daryl held her back. "You made it, oh thank God." The man held the side of her shirt in between a couple fingers. Hearing her grunt almost as she tried to walk forward but found out she couldn't move anymore.

"Ya know her? How?" Tightening his grip with her clothing, he was just trying to guard her. Michonne didn't look like she ever smiled. In fact just as she was down on the ground, she looked like hatred burned throughout her veins.

Michonne looked cruel and very unhappy, and glared at her friend. It was obvious that she was trying not to answer Rick's question, not yet. She needed to get her head together; after all she just did collapse, almost was made into walker chow and got shot not too long ago. It takes a while to process all of that stuff!

The woman looked up at Daryl and tried to yank away. "When I got left behind, she saved me. Me and-just me." She hated to lie, but looking over at Michonne, she didn't even want her to say Andrea's name. She would never forgive her for what she did, choosing a complete stranger over two people that she spent all winter with, more than that. Seven months with her But not just any stranger, no a MAN she picked over her own friends.

Rick looked his usual, unpleasant self. "All the doors are locked, we'll hold onto this in the mean time." He held up her sword, and pointed down to her leg, "We can treat that."

The wounded woman looked at her friend, then at Rick, almost sneering, "I didn't ask for your help."

"Doesn't matter." And with that Rick walked away, telling everyone to get out of the room, and for his son to grab the basket full of goodies. "I can't let you leave."

Rachel mouthed, 'I-will-talk-to-them.' And left the room, right now her buddy needed rest, and didn't need to worry about anything or anyone else. For once, Michonne needed to be selfish, and just stress over her wellbeing.

After maybe forty-five minutes of talking, and discussing everything; Rick, Hershel, and Daryl walked back into the room that contained Michonne in it. Rachel told them everything that she could, and she actually had no idea of what they had decided.

"We can tend to that wound for you and give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way." Even though he was trying to be helpful, he still sounded rude and hard headed as usual. "But you're going to have to tell us how you found us. And why you were carrying formula."

Rachel stood on the other side of the door petting her dogs; she thought this would be a good time to back up her friend. Looking down at her dogs, she told them to stay. "Rick," Opening the gated door, she stood in the room, "I can explain some of this."

"No! Let's hear it from her." He almost seemed baffled, how could she explain any of this? She was found just hours ago, and had been here; at the prison the whole time. With mostly Daryl keeping an eye on her.

"Supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, with a pretty girl…" She started to explain, but Rick wasted no time cutting her off. "What happened?"

"Where they attacked?" Hershel's parental instincts kicked into action, he grabbed his crutches as he tried to sit down.

"They were taken." Michonne's voice was quiet, barely above a murmur.

"Taken, by who?" Rick became serious all over again, overly serious.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She looked down at the ground, and then back up into Rick's eyes.

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened," Rick reached for her wounded leg, and grabbed a hold of it. "Now-!"

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Pointing her finger at the sheriff, while Daryl raised his crossbow.

Rachel sensed things weren't going well; she needed to step in, and quickly too. Walking closer into the room, she had a lot of guts, but; she walked right in the middle of the two, in direct aim of Daryl's crossbow.

"bette' start talkin' or you's gunna have a lot bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Michonne eyed the man with the crossbow, and then at Rachel.

"Alright, that's enough!" She tried to knock down his weapon, but he held it high and tightly in his grasp. That wasn't going to happen. Eyeing Rick, "Rick I told you about her, she's fine, I was with her when we separated, and you want to talk about people?" Rick was breathing heavy, from his anger level rising rapidly. "Well she took in one of your people, so it's our turn to return the favor."

"Find them yourself." Michonne snarled, as she slowly got to her feet, gently pushing Rachel out of the way.

"Shh, shh." Taking two steps forward he was just inches away from the black woman's face, "You came here for a reason." It was a question, but not the way that Rick was vocalizing his words, more like a statement.

"There's this town, Woodbury," She rolled her eyes, "about 75 survivors, I think they were taken there. "

"A whole town?" Cocking his head to one side, that didn't sound right.

"Run by this guy who calls himself 'the Governor.'"

Rachel closed her eyes tight as she made an uneasy expression on her face, locking her eyes shut for a moment. Daryl looked up; by this time he lowered his weapon. Pondering, he heard that name before…

"Answer me. Was that the other guy?" He walked towards Rachel holding her arm tightly. She became real quiet all the sudden. "I said answer me, was that him!?"

"What about him?" Rick asked, when he was off grieving that's when Daryl and Rachel talked about where she was, and told him in almost no detail about this town and a man called 'the Governor.'

Hershel looked uneasy, he knew about this man, because after those two chatted, the old man went to have a heart to heart with the young woman as well. He thought of her as well as like a daughter, of course he had to protect his own first. But would willingly give his life for this once stranger, who has now developed as family.

"He's a pretty boy, young, charming, Jim Jones type." Michonne continued on describing the man that had harmed her friend. "-Armed men on every wall-"

Rick became more interested in what the newcomer was saying, he would ask his question to Rachel again after he found out what he needed to know. "You know a way in?"

"I bet ya do?" Daryl still had a grip on the woman's arm that he had become so overly _protective_ over. "Both ya gunna take me there!" Daryl snapped his fingers at both females, "I want to see this disgustin' piece of shit, the _**Governor**_." He said the man's name, like it was a revolting taste of food that you want to spit out.

"We could slip our way through."

"How did you know how to get here?" Rick asked, he was now fascinated with this, this could be a very interesting mission.

"They mentioned a prison, AND…" Pointing to her friend, who looked like a scared little girl, "I walked with her the first time around, but someone was ganging on us, and she was in horrible shape." Taking a few steps closer she quickly examined her, "She still does. So I let her go, her and her guardian dog over there." Pointing to Xavier, "So I lead the person away, and made it to the market place, that's where I saw your people taken."

"This is Hershel, father of the girl who was taken. "Rick introduced the man that would be taking care of her injury. Pointing to her leg, "He'll take care of that." And with that he walked away, grabbing Daryl and Rachel, nearly dragging the girl with.

"You have some explaining to do!" Rick grunted, and heard Daryl agree with him in the background.

A/N: Chapter 23 will be posted shortly, here's where all the action comes!


	30. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:  
Lying on her side on a table, she was most uncomfortable, and it didn't help seeing a little boy with a gun behind the old man that was stitching her up. Hershel was just wrapping everything up; he had one more stitch to do. Carl was behind Hershel, only reason was because Rick didn't suspect she was going to try anything, but just in case, Hershel was in a fragile state; mentally, physically, and now emotionally, with the news of Maggie. And Carl protected the elderly man like he was his grandfather.

"Thank you." The dark skinned girl quietly nodded a thank you.

Huddled up at the other side of the gate that the three were in, was where the others were chatting about who should go on this rescue mission. Not to much of a choice; Hershel couldn't, he was to weak and slow, Carl there was no way his father would allow him to go.

"Why we even discussin' this? It's Maggie and Glenn." Beth wasn't one to really speak up much, but she became real worried for her sister, and perhaps one day her future brother in law. "I'll go."

"Count me in." Surprisingly Oscar was on board, he seemed a little unsteady and unwilling to work with the rest of the group at times; he was like a wild stallion, trying so hard to be untamable and just wanting to run wild.

"Same here." Axel was the opposite, he was trying to do his best to show the others' that he could be trusted, and was doing a very good job about it. He didn't want them to think that he was a risk or anything, like how two of the other prisoners were.

"Don't gotta ask me twice." Daryl raised his weapon high in the air, and patted beside his leg. "Count my girl in too!" Sage wagged her tail in an eager matter.

It was obvious Rick was going, the last one they were waiting on an answer from was Rachel. "Rae?" Beth asked gently, "What about it?"

Throwing her hands up in the air, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to go back there! She was worried and wanted to get Maggie and Glenn back; but this was so terrifying for her! Her and Michonne, they both had just escaped there not that long ago and now were going back? She just suffered a traumatic experience there, and had the scars and bruises to prove it. This wasn't a joke…but then again, neither was someone; she had to assume that it was Merle, who took the two and was holding them hostage.

She was trembling; she didn't know what to do this. Rick opened his mouth to speak, in a way to try to persuade her into coming. "She knows the way, but we could really use you. You can stay back and keep guard if that's what you want." Xavier went to his owner's feet and tugged on her jeans, he was ready to go, he was always ready for some type of an adventure. "Look," Rick motioned his head downwards, "Xavier is ready and amped up to go."

"Damn it."

Rick took that as a yes, she didn't seemed happy the least bit. Looking at Daryl he made a face that told him to go talk to her outside, away from the others. While they were leaving the area, Rick began discussing the plan. 'Beth, you and Axel will stay here with Hershel, Carl and the baby. We can't have everyone go; I need some of you here." He knelt on one knee, and held onto Beth's hand, "Don't worry were going to bring them back in one piece." He noted that a tear was starting to form, she had to be strong, she just had too.

Getting back up to his feet he told Oscar to come with him, they needed to get rifles, and he was going to give Michonne back her sword. But she needed to be in front; after all she was leading everyone, except Rachel who knew the way. And so she didn't try anything, but she wasn't planning on it, only because they have been good, as far as she could tell, to Rachel.

Outside; Daryl held onto Rachel's shoulders as she began to claim she was having an anxiety attack. She began to breathe over and over, and sound like she was weeping, and was attempting to pace back and forth. She had sweat running down her face, and was weeping.

"Hey, hey." Daryl said, holding on tighter. "What's this all about?"

"I-I-I just have a really ba-bad feeling." She wept, as she looked down at the ground, "I don't want to go, please don't make me. I don't want to see those men again."

"You and her are the most important people for this job." Xavier made a low growling sound, he was listening to everything Daryl was saying, "Oh alrigh't and him too."

"I'm strong, don't think I'm not. But what they did to me…" She trailed off and away from that thought and she clamped her hands together to make two separate fists. "I want payback-"

"Don't worry kid, I got your back." He was serious, but he managed to pull off a small grin as he said it.

"Kid? I'm now," doing the math in her head, "23, I don't think I'm a kid anymore."

"Relax, girl." He winked, "I'm messin' with ya." He moved his arms half way down her shoulders, and then motioned for them back against his own body. "We's best get a mov 'n."

"Grab my knives and hold on to them." She used her pointer finger to point to the canines, "When we get close I want them."

Saying their goodbye's; Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Oscar, and the two dogs headed out, and said that they'd be back as soon as possible. They were going to walk there, but due to the night approaching rather quickly, they decided to try to drive as far as they could, at least halfway, and then walk the rest of the way. The question was, take two vehicles, or all collide together in one? They had a rusty red looking pickup truck, that's what they decided. They didn't want to risk taking to cars, true they could easily pick them up on the side of the road, but Rick thought it was best to pile everyone in, or on the back of it.

Talking was very limited, in the actual truck was, the sheriff driving, in the middle, Michonne, and passenger side, Oscar. In the back area, was Daryl, Sage, Xavier and Rachel.

The male dog could tell that his owner was not looking forward to this mission; he rested his head in her lap. Looking sad, as he could feel the emotions she was feeling, he whimpered quietly. "It'll be fine. No one's doin' nuttin, don't be like that."

That was so easy for him to say, but she had to stay positive, her thoughts were always so negative. Maybe it was time to change that up! "-If anyone even comes near ya, ya got Xavier. Don't have him scout up ahead. For once, let Sage take lead." He stroked _his_ dog's longer fur, as she seemed perfectly comfortable, just as her _owner_.

She smirked, "This coming from the two lone wolves, huh?"

"Damn right." Feeling the truck stop, it was go time. The dogs jumped down first, then Daryl, who stood at the tail end of the truck to help Rachel down. He figured she would stay back and supply cover fire, he couldn't exactly protect her that way, but Oscar most likely could.

Within a few hundred feet over the wall, Michonne took charge, as she turned around to talk to the group. "Oscar stay back for cover fire," Looking at Daryl and Rick, "You two, follow me." Then her friend, "We need a distraction."

"Oh Lord…" Rachel didn't like the sound of this; her friend looked at her in a deviant way. "What do you have in mind?"

Whoever was on the wall was shinning the light in a pattern; left to right, then right to left. Michonne had this all timed out with seconds. "Get ready."

Daryl called for the female dog, "Alright, girl, get goin.'"

Sage ran up ahead and ran into the light, but Rachel didn't like this, she wasn't the faster of the two dogs. But she would never put either of the dogs in danger like this; Sage was being used as live bait. Seeing that the men took the bait, they shined their two lights over to the wolf look-a-like.

Daryl opened the other woman's hands and handed her some sort of sharp tools, and then closed them. "Now." The three of them ran towards the wall, and managed to slip along the sides, and find an easy way out.

Looking back at Oscar, he needed to get to the top of the wall to supply the cover fire they wanted, but everything had to go according to Michonne's plan. He hid behind a tree, and wished Rachel good luck and told her she'd do fine.

Looking in her hands, she knew what she was handed. "Alright, it's go time." Looking at Xavier, "Go boy, follow them, here take one." She handed her dog one of the blades, he knew exactly what to do.

Both men went to one side of the wall, and were discussing what to do with Sage. "Should we shoot her?"

"If she barks, she could get ever walker within a mile over here."

Rachel walked to the dark side in front of the wall, not to far up close, but within throwing distance. "No one is killing the dog." Winding up her left hand, she released the knife object in her hand, unable to see very well… hearing it slice through some part of the body. Success?

"Hey!?" The other man shouted as he aimed the flashlight back towards Rachel's direction. Within a second, she didn't have a chance to move or take any kind of cover. "Why you little-"

Xavier made in through the cracks, just as the three humans did. He wound up by snapping his neck back and managed to have the other knife fly through the air, stabbing the other man, but not through the head, like they wanted.

Oscar leaped into action; they didn't want to use their firearms until they absolutely needed too. Climbing up the wall, didn't take long for him. He grabbed the knife that got the man near his lower stomach, and sliced through his neck, and kicking it off to the side of the wall that he had just climbed up on.

Sage and Rachel ran through the same way that everyone else had, minus Oscar, they were now in Woodbury. For Rachel, it was yet again. She asked Oscar if he wanted one of the dogs to stay behind, and he shrugged; meaning he didn't care really either way. He seemed quite confident that he could handle everything.

"Alright, Sage will stay with you." The female dog stayed down from the wall, and decided to hide in the shadows nearby in the town, beside some of the closest buildings. It happened to be a coincidence; that one of the men on the wall was a tall, black man. From far away if anyone came by, they could easily mistake Oscar as the same man.

A/N: Alright I changed this last minute, so Chapter 24 is when, be ready to be shocked; the twist with Daryl is going to happen. I repeat in the next chapter!


	31. SNEAK PEAK ch 24

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 24:  
"Wait, you're supposed to stay here too." Oscar whispered as he saw Rachel walking away, he sensed that she probably heard him, and just didn't respond. "Damn it." He grumbled, the whole reason they thought of her staying back, is because she nearly begged them too. But it looked like she had a change of mind.

He shook his head and focused at the task at hand, "Alright, yo ass is on your own then." Holding his gun tight, he was carefully watching to see if anything was moving. But everyone seemed to be inside; asleep he was guessing.

"What am I doing?" Rachel asked as she looked down and saw some glowing. They were in such a hurry, and it's not like she had a bunch of spare clothes, but her tank top was white, and was shinning off of the moon. She did sort of stick out now, taking a deep breath, she would just have to do her best and get out of Woodbury alive.

Her first instinct was to look where she was held captive at. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of where it was located, but while doing so it was bringing back some memories that she was trying to erase from her mind. Shaking the thought off, she started to jog to the correct direction! As much as she wanted Xavier to come with her into the actual area that she was thinking where they maybe held, she didn't want to risk his life.

"Xavier you're going to stay by the door. Okay?" The dog looked bewildered; he snorted and shook his head, no. Was he objecting what she was telling him?

"Yes you are boy; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. You can stay by the door, or go back to where Oscar and Sage are."

Opening the door, she had a hallway to go down, and then a set of stairs that would send her into the basement. But just standing by the front door, she saw Xavier's ears point even more up. He heard something. Making a low growling sound he shot off into the direction, and Sage must have picked up on it too because not long after seeing the other dog sprinting off, did she do the exact same.

"Wonder what's got into them?" Rachel looked out and couldn't see anything, and it wasn't pitch black, Woodbury had street lights that were on. She shrugged and as she was about to turn around; she felt a strong hand being pushed over her mouth to silence her!

A/N: Thought a little sneak peak was needed.


	32. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:  
"Wait, you're supposed to stay here too." Oscar whispered as he saw Rachel walking away, he sensed that she probably heard him, and just didn't respond. "Damn it." He grumbled, the whole reason they thought of her staying back, is because she nearly begged them too. But it looked like she had a change of mind.

He shook his head and focused at the task at hand, "Alright, yo ass is on your own then." Holding his gun tight, he was carefully watching to see if anything was moving. But everyone seemed to be inside; asleep he was guessing.

"What am I doing?" Rachel asked as she looked down and saw some glowing. They were in such a hurry, and it's not like she had a bunch of spare clothes, but her tank top was white, and was shinning off of the moon. She did sort of stick out now, taking a deep breath, she would just have to do her best and get out of Woodbury alive.

Her first instinct was to look where she was been held captive at. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of where precisely it was located, but while doing so it was bringing back some memories that she was trying to erase from her mind. Shaking the thought off, she started to jog to the correct direction! As much as she wanted Xavier to come with her into the actual area that she was thinking where they may be held, she didn't want to risk his life.

"Xavier you're going to stay by the door. Okay?" The dog looked bewildered; he snorted and shook his head, no. Was he objecting to what she was telling him?

"Yes you are boy; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. You can stay by the door, or go back to where Oscar and Sage are."

Opening the door, she had a hallway to go down, and then a set of stairs that would send her into the basement. But just standing by the front door, she saw Xavier's ears point even more up. He heard something. Making a low growling sound he shot off into that direction, and Sage must have picked up on it too because not long after seeing the other dog sprinting off, did she do the exact same.

"Wonder what's got into them?" Rachel looked out and couldn't see anything, and it wasn't pitch black, Woodbury had street lights that were on, shining decently bright too. She shrugged and as she was about to turn around; she felt a strong hand being pushed over her mouth to silence her!

"Well who do we have here?" A scratchy, different kind of male voice was heard, nearly right next to her ear. His accent was different than the Governors, or Merle's, so she knew it couldn't be either of those two. Which almost calmed her down, until reality struck her; someone was tightening their arm around her mouth.

She began to wave her hands in the air wildly and started to kick her feet, just to try to do something. The corridor she was in was not to vivid, so she couldn't even see who her _attacker_ was. Getting free from the man's grasp, she tripped and landed on her stomach, and tried to slam the man against the wall, until she felt a tug on her leg.

Bending down, the man was just inches away from the woman's face, he didn't even know who was trying to assault him; he had just heard sounds and was trying to figure it out. "Oh, God, Martinez?" The big muscular Hispanic man, she didn't like him from the beginning. She felt beyond terrified; this was one of the Governor's men, him and Merle were the closest to the Governor.

Moving to the side, her whole body twisted, as she was going to run back out the door and attempt to get Oscar's attention. "No, no." Grabbing a hold of her one more time, covering her mouth once again. "No sweetheart, none of that." He mumbled, as he walked with her, more like dragged her along. "Stop it, stop it!" Almost shaking her, to warn her to stop trying to get free. "Listen…LISTEN!" Raising his voice, but still trying to keep his tone down.

Getting fed up, he reached for his gun and then pointed the weapon to her left temple, "I said listen." Feeling the weapon pressed up against her temple, shit just got real! She stopped her struggling, and became very silent and still; she was getting real tired of people, well men, pulling weapons on her and getting what they wanted, or trying too. "I know why you're here." Rachel's eyes widened as she didn't say anything. "The Asian boy and the girl?"

Still staying quiet as a mouse, she just nodded her head slowly. Her mind was all over the place, so was she now going to join Maggie and Glenn where ever they were? Was she going to be held hostage too? She began to tremble and sweat ran down her face, as they walked towards the steps. And just beyond the steps, well down them, the basement…

Xavier and Sage had heard noises, and gathered to one side of the town, leaving Oscar on the wall by himself. He wondered what was going on, but didn't want to leave his post. "Where the fuck is everybody?!" He groaned as he could hear the night life from behind him; Owls hooting and squirrels scurrying from tree to tree.

"Alright would be really great if-" He saw a man walking through the street, this could be one of the people that lived here, at Woodbury. Since he knew it wasn't anyone from the prison group. Approaching the middle aged man; if he had to he would take this man hostage. Seemed like everyone was doing that nowadays.

This man, Merle, that's who Michonne said took Glenn and Maggie, he was playing a very dangerous game. And if he wanted to play with fire, well he was going to have to prepare to be burned, and not just burned but scorched!

Martinez had Rachel put her arms behind her back, almost looking as if she were to get handcuffed by a police officer. Holding her wrists together, not extremely tight, but good enough to get a sold grip on her. Pulling back his weapon, still having it in his free hand, but just not on her skin anymore, "Keep going." Not the friendliest comment, but nothing that demanded he was going to try to kill her.

Opening the door to the basement, along the sides of the wall was two; spread evenly apart lights inserted into the walls. Seeing the yellow-ish-white-ish beams of lights, she knew the stairs was her last destination before she'd be in the basement itself.

"Be quiet." Rachel rolled her eyes; she hasn't said one word since they started walking down the hallway. "Merle? Gov?" Hearing neither of the men answer, he tried again, "Yo Merle? Gov?" He smiled, as they had just three more steps left, "No body's home."

She didn't like the sounds of that! Instinct was to; panic! Feeling her starting to get tense, the man had almost calmed her down, "Calm down, nothing's going to happen."

"I really wish men would stop telling me that." She protested angrily, "Something always happens." She just got off the last step and there around the corner was a shirtless Glenn and shirtless Maggie. Well, Maggie was putting on Glenn's black t-shirt.

"Oh my God!" Glenn looked up as he felt a presence, "Rachel!" Noticing that Martinez was there holding onto her, Glenn stood up, but Maggie hearing the girl's name hurried to put the item of clothing on. "Glenn sit down," Looking at Martinez he pushed the girl towards the other two.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I felt bad…for mostly _you_." He pointed at Rachel, "It's not my place to disagree, with the Gov. I'm not an ally, I saw you, and-" Hearing male voices echoing nearby, the Hispanic man pulled his weapon in the air.

The voices weren't clear yet they were to far away, or so it sounded like it. In an instant, gray smoke ignited the entire room! When Rachel was down there with both Merle and the Governor, she thought there was one way in and one way out, but there was a secret door, that she must have missed.

The door from up the stairs slammed shut. "We're being attacked!" It was a deeper voice, it sounded like the Governor, him and at least five of his men, and including Merle came bolting down the stairs. Coughing as the smoke caught up with them, they also heard gun shots.

"Run, run, run." Glenn pushed Maggie first, and then grabbed Rachel, who couldn't even see Martinez anymore. Hearing biting sounds she knew it had to be Xavier and Sage, that darted through the secret door.

"Glenn?" Rick's voice was heard, "Maggie?" Tossing over another smoke bomb, Rick grabbed them and pushed them in the direction out of there. "Daryl!"

Daryl whistled for the dogs to come back to him, they got what they came here for. Hearing the men stumbling their way downstairs, the sheriff hurried and got everyone out of there as fast as possible.

"Wait." Rachel looked back, and couldn't see anything, what happened to Martinez? What was his actual plan? He did lure her back to the basement, or was that helping and not luring at all?

"We need to go." Rick brought up the rear, nearly tugging on the woman to hurry up! "Let's go!"

As the smoke cleared up, the coughing had seized to exist, and the Governor looked around the corner and saw his prisoners gone. "Merle get to that wall." Governor ordered, he _knew_ he had a few men at the wall, and Merle could assist them better. "Martinez go with him, the rest of you, follow me were going to close off any way for them to get out.

Oscar was still on top of the wall saw Michonne running out from behind a building, she was going to go and try to get Andrea. But decided against it, for two reasons; one she chose a man over her, and Rachel. And was she was she, she wasn't going to tell Andrea what she should be doing with her life, she was a big girl. The second one, she was now _close_ to the Governor, and she didn't want to run into him, any sooner than she figured she would.

Running from beside the building she happened to see a shadow running across the street. Who was that? "Oscar!"

"Woah, hold on up there _**boy**_." Weapons were aimed and ready to be fired, from both sides. Merle looked where the voice came from and stared at Michonne. "Well ey there doll. Wha' brings you back? You and the kid were so determined to get on out of 'ere."

The black woman didn't say anything; she was piercing his soul with the death glare that she was giving him. She didn't need to say anything; in fact she didn't want to.

"Where is the kid anyways? Gov said he had a fine time with her." He cackled for a few seconds, "So. Did. I." He smirked, as he heard people coming from up and behind him.

The Governor's men went to get a few of the_ biters_ that they held captive for their fights; they were going to let them go on the prison people. Knowing that; Merle, Martinez and the rest of the men from Woodbury could be intelligent enough to lead the biters to their prey.

Rick and Rachel were the last ones' out of the basement room, and saw that they were cornered, so what did they do? "Rachel, on three, throw this. We need a diversion."

Daryl, Maggie and Glenn were ahead, and pulling out of his pocket, Daryl was handing them guns. "Y'all better be ready, I ain't dying here."

"No one is." Maggie commented as she lowered to the ground, and watched more men appear. "Oh God…" She saw men coming from every direction. Looking at Glenn, they both gave off a fake smile.

"Ey c'mon now. Not that bad, we've been through worse." Daryl watched them corner the three of them. "Then again, that was with walkers."

Sage and Xavier stayed by Rachel and Rick's side, they were the only two who had not been surrounded. "So much for cover fire...Oscar." She sneered as she looked at Rick and he nodded, "Alright, let's do it."

Throwing the smoke bomb in the air, getting more distance then she actually wanted, the impact is what caused all the smoke to fly out. "NOW!" Rick and Rachel opened fired on what few targets they could see. "Go, go, go!"

Oscar covered his mouth and readied his weapon, and took out a few of the men who had the walkers, though doing that, now meant walkers were on the loose. "Let's go people!"

Rachel shifted her head; she thought she could see someone coming towards her through the thick smoke. "Oh fuck." She felt the impact of someone's hands around her, it was the Governor.

"You!"

"Xavier!" Her first instinct was to scream for her dog's name, followed by, "Daryl!"

"Huh?" The redneck heard his name, he took the arrow out of the walker's head that he just killed, and followed the sound of his name.

"Huh?! Daryl?" Merle looked around, still seeing nothing really but smoke, he tried calling out for his sibling, "Little brotha!?"

Maggie and Glenn managed to get over near the wall, but just as they did, they saw Michonne go head towards the smoke with her katana out. "Great, we're never goin' to get out of here." Maggie scolded; she wanted to try to rally everyone together, so they could run for it.

"Hun, cover fire." Glenn looked down and up over the wall, and saw the black prisoner, Oscar, he told them to shoot and shut up.

Xavier came running across street; he had gotten separated when he saw a walker trying to go after Daryl, though that was the same one that the hunter had just killed. Barking and snarling the dog was nearly intercepted by a walker trying to scratch him.

Sage had locked her eyes on Merle; she could just tell he was a bad man. But more importantly right near him was a walker, she needed to dispose of that thing first. Foaming at the mouth, she raced towards the walker, nearly giving Merle a heart attack.

"What the Hell are damn dogs doing 'ere. Kill 'em."

Martinez looked around, seeing the Governor grabbing a hold of Rachel he began to panic. He was not a coward by any means, but he did feel sorry for this woman. What was so special about her, that the Governor needed to single her out? Looking around he found a walker, and pushed him over in his leader's direction. Not for him to get harmed, but to buy the young woman some time.

"You! You did this to my eye." Governor tightened his grip he had around her waist.

"Yeah well looks like we both have a thing for eyes." She half grinned, seeing a walker closing in behind him, she bit the man's arm and then managed to squeeze from his grasp to get free.

Bullets, arrows, and heads were soaring all over the place. The smoke was running out, so Rick began to just push people, he couldn't even tell if they were a part of his own group or not. Pushing them towards the way they had gotten in, he couldn't risk leaving anyone behind, again!

Rick, Maggie and Glenn were outside of the gate, around the corner from their entry door, they supplied cover fire. Oscar still being on top of the wall was told to hop down, but was not listening. Daryl, Rachel, and Michonne were still lost in the smoke.

"Xavier. Where are you?" Rachel called out for her dog in between coughing up a lung.

"Rick? Rachel?" Daryl began choking on the smoke, and felt someone grab a hold of his shoulder… "Let's go!" He saw it was Rachel; he tugged on her arm and ran for the cracks in between the walls. "C'mon mutts!"

"Move out!" Rick and Michonne followed closely behind the other two.

"Daryl, Merle…." Rachel pointed and saw the redneck's older brother in front of him. To much commotion at once, Merle pushed Rachel to the wall, sending her slamming into it. And then hugging his brother within a second after, Rick and Michonne's eyes were tearing up; they both looked down and pushed whoever was in front of them out of the way, out of Woodbury.

Xavier had finished dismembering a walker, and grunted for Sage that it was time to go. The dogs were bringing up the back end of the group; more specifically it was the girl dog.

"Martinez!" Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, the Governor called out of who he thought of his loyal men. Pointing to the dog, who just ran past the tyrant, "Shoot it!"

The Doberman was zig-zagging to try to throw them off; he barked telling his company ion to hurry up. Martinez didn't know that Sage was a part of the prison group, not meaning that would change anything. He thought the canine was a wild dog, a wolf? Just as she was almost in the clear…

aiming and firing, the bullet exploded from the barrel of the gun, and sent out flying straight ahead. All Sage needed to do was go a few more steps, and she would be in the clear, just needing to duck her head, and squeeze through the hole.

A whimpering sound was heard, and the sound of a falling body. All of the prison group members were out of the way, Oscar stayed and held the small part of the wall ready for the dogs; Xavier made it through just in time.

The black man stayed back to help the loyal animals out, he cocked his weapon and supplied more cover fire while Rick tossed over one last smoke bomb. But the sound of the crying dog made everyone almost freeze in their tracks. The leader of the prison group ran back to carry the wounded hound in his arms, telling Oscar to retreat back, he wasn't listening.

"You mothafucka's I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you." He always said if he was going to go out, he would do that in a blaze of glory. "Get out of here, I got this!"

A/N: I want to say a big thanks to Kwiff, who introduced the idea of having Martinez _helping_ Rachel out. Think things just took a turn? Oh the plot is going to keep on twisting, especially when Daryl finds out what happens; about _his_ dog, and about the truth of how Rachel got her marks over her body.


	33. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25:  
Glenn and Maggie ran up ahead with Michonne, who lead them to the direction of the pickup truck, while the others lagged behind. Rachel noticed that Merle was, well, Merle and ran behind Daryl to hide from the man. She wasn't sure how Merle was going to act; especially with Daryl nearby, and she was not really wanting to find out.

While Rick stuck behind and grabbed the wounded Sage; he had heard the sound of her excruciating howls, and was expecting Daryl to come and grab her. But with everything that was happening, it was understandable that the man didn't hear it, and was trying to get everyone out through the cracks of the gate. Sad to say that Oscar was defending them, and while doing so, he lost his life doing so.

"Well 'ey there lil bro!" Merle extended his arms out for a hug, but was pushed back by his younger sibling.

"No, bro, someone's got some explainin' to do." He looked behind and saw Rachel's eyes widen. Why was he looking at her? She already told him everything, her story was the truth, not her fault if his brother was a perv, and took joy in trying to beat up women.

"Don't look at me, I already told you what had happened." She sneered as she looked directly into Merle's eyes. "I have no reason to lie. Unlike some pe-" She saw the older man stare right back at her, with his wicked eyes, and she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Well hey darlin' long time no see. How you been?" He looked down at the shorter girl, he was smiling his eerie smirk at her, and looked back up at his brother, "I don't know what she's told you's, who you gunna believe? Me, your own brother? Or some random broad?"

Daryl despised the way that his brother had always treated women; he used them as objects, so this wasn't at all out of character for him. If it was true, that is. "I'm asking ya bro. Fact that you're getting' defensive is tellin' me somethin' already." He pointed his finger right at his own flesh and blood that he called brother.

"I mean she was good that one night." Making her feel uncomfortable; he winked and licked his lips at her. "You have a 'go yet bro? I sure as Hell recommend it-" Snorting a quick chuckle, he crossed his arms over one another as he seemed to be amused by his last comment.

"Shut up!" Daryl jumped on top of his brother, and the family members had a punching match. The woman didn't know what to do; she didn't want to be the reason for them to not get along. They were after all brothers. She was gracious that Daryl was being protective, but she thought that this was past being protective, that this had to have been built up anger between Daryl and Merle for a while.

"That's enough!" Rick had come with Xavier by his side, nuzzling the wounded dog in the man's arms. "Get your asses over there with the others." He pointed at Merle, as he spoke his next statement, "I don't want you even coming along. So you better watch yourself, and I know Glenn and Maggie won't either."

Daryl may have just suckered punched his brother, and vise versa, but he was going to try to stand up for him. At least he was going to, until, he saw what Rick held tightly in his hands. "We need to go, now. Oscar didn't make it. And…"

Daryl looked at the wounded dog, and gently grabbed her out of Rick's arms, "We need to get 'er back to Hershel." Turning around he saw his brother, something in his face; he knew he was going to make a smartass comeback. "Bro, get in the fucking car, and shut up!"

The expressions on Rick's and Rachel's face, was complete and utter; what the Hell just happened? Merle lifted his hands up in defeat, he wanted to find out where his brother was, and he sure did. He would always choose his brother over anyone else. Muttering to himself, he followed along with the others.

The brunette made sure to run up ahead thinking that Xavier was by her side. Though the dog wasn't cooperating to well, he kept whining and nuzzling the Husky. He saw what had happened, yes; the dog watched the other dog get shot. But he couldn't really vocalize it to any of the humans.

"Damn it." Daryl saw the hole, where the bullet had pierced her skin, right by her side; it looked rather deep, he could tell from how much blood she was losing. He held on to the dog tightly, as not wanting to drop her, and saw the dog try to lick the man's face.

The rusted truck was just a few minutes away from Woodbury's wall, within five minutes the last part of the group had finally managed to catch up with all the others. Rick sighed as he knew he was going to have to calm people down, from the unexpected visitor who was with them. "Alright, I need everyone to stay calm…"

Michonne was leaning up against the truck, with Maggie sitting in the back end of it. They all looked up as they heard their leader's voice, and saw them approaching. Just as Rick suspected; chaos! Complete and utter, chaos! Michonne and Glenn nearly ran towards Merle, but Rick blocked them from doing any sort of harm. Now was not the time!

"What? Are you serious?" Glenn shouted angrily at Rick, as he tried to push pass him, and pulling out his weapon on the older redneck.

Though Rick did the exact same, "Glenn I need you to **put** your weapon down, now!" He was calm with his friend, though stern. But then out of the corner of his eye he noticed Michonne trying to charge Merle with her sword out. "Put it away, **NOW!**"

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne shouted, and then looked and pointed to her friend, "And Rachel!"

Daryl was the last one to approach the group; he had the male dog by his side giving the female dog, licks on her nose. As well as playful nips to help her stay awake.

After much debate; Rick was the one driving the rusted piece of junk of a truck, Maggie and Glenn would be in the front seat, for everyone's own safety. Michonne was in the back sitting next to Xavier and Rachel, across from her was Merle, and on the end was Daryl and Sage.

The driver actually expected a lot more yelling, but the trip was uncomfortably silent, and he almost would have rather preferred the yelling at one another to the awkwardness of no one speaking. He figured Daryl wasn't going to speak; because he was trying so hard to be strong, and hold his dog, close to his chest, and kissing her forehead.

Even though Sage started off in a sense as Rachel's dog, she became more attached to Daryl then with her female owner. But Rachel was starting to get torn up about the wounded animal as well; she looked down at Xavier who just stared, ever so sadly at Sage's near lifeless body.

Her blood was draining all over the truck, but he scooted so far away, well as much as he could in the limited amount of space he had,to make sure that the fluid was not touching anyone. "Hang in there girl." Merle eyed his brother; he would say something later about how he was turning out to be a wuss. They were Dixion's, they didn't cry or weep over anyone, especially not animals.

But being smart, he glanced around, and saw he was in a vehicle full of people who hated him. He didn't need them to like him, oh God he could care less about that. But he just left Woodbury, he has his brother, but was at quite the disadvantage, in case the prison people were to turn on him, then he'd have nowhere to go.

"Rae?" Rick called out, as they were in sight of the prison. Never had Daryl been so thrilled to see those fences and the few walkers that roamed free in the field.

The girl's head shot right up, "Yeah?"

"Gates or walkers?" Rick asked, as he was fiddling to find the gate keys, to prepare to hand them off depending on her answer.

"Walkers." She half smiled, but then looked back towards Daryl and Sage, and the grin quickly faded from her face.

"You and Merle can take care of them. Glenn, you and Maggie get the gates." Rick heard some protesting from Merle, but before he had a chance to say something, Daryl did.

"Ya kno' wha't bro? Ya can just suck it up, ok? Go help Rachel with them walkers, shit you's got a metal, bladed hand, it will save on ammo. 'Specially if you gunna stay here, do some Goddamn work." Merle always used to beat the living daylights out of Daryl, in yet they had a bond, which no one could deny. But when they fought, the fought teeth and nail towards one another. "Brother or not…"

"Alright, fine then." Merle tilted his neck, and the people in the back of the truck her his bones crack. "C'mon darlin' I'll show ya how it's done." As the truck stopped, at the very beginning of the path, the ex Woodbury citizen got out first. "Bring that hound of yours too, let's go."

Rachel was surprised; she looked at Michonne who shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say. Rachel was perfectly fine with allowing Merle to be this cocky, since she didn't want any trouble with him, and due to the circumstances; she didn't think Daryl needed to be in the middle of a fight with anyone right now.

A/N: Kwiff, once again thank you for your suggestions and advice. Next chapter has more action in it, don't worry :P


	34. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26:  
Xavier licked both Daryl, and Sage's face and then hurdled out of the automobile, following his master and the bizarre man, Merle. Merle was first to dart down the small hill, and approach the walkers, to him, he was having a blast! He would narrow in on one of the living dead beings, and almost play a game with them.

"Come on boy, you want some of this?" He taunted one of the younger boy walkers, as he staggered his way towards the older man. "Yeah, that's right, c'mon," He would swing one way, and swipe his blade across the neck of his victim. "Oh shit," He leaned over the now dead body, "You's too slow son." He spat on the beheaded walker and went right on to the next one.  
Rachel couldn't help but smile, she looked at Xavier, who had not started to attack yet. The woman wasn't sure if she should even waste her energy, it looked like Merle was doing a fine job all by himself. Looking back she watched the truck pass her, and saw Glenn and Maggie run out to get the gates unlocked, and moved out of the way.

Stroking the dog's head, "Go." She thought there was no real need to have Xavier near her, and to help the dog turn back into his playful self, she had him go and help Merle out with the walkers. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?" She reached in her pocket, and unlocked her switchblade, holding the blade part of it in between the gaps in her fingers. She wound up, and tossed it at a straight angle, having it gash someone right in the side of their head.

Making eye contact with Merle, she heard him start to shout. "Listen 'ere darlin' I ain't a pussy, seems like my brotha sure as Hell is though. And I don't mind mixin' up some trouble, believe me." He paused as he heard a walker creeping up behind him. "So remember that, I'm doin' this for him, for Daryl." It was true he left Woodbury for his brother, probably not even really intending on doing so at that exact moment, but he did.

Unaware of what to say, she was silent; she had to respect him, he was way out of his comfort zone, and he even admitted that he had stuff to say, but decided against it…for now. She seemed to get lost in her thoughts, as she didn't hear Glenn the first time he yelled for her. "Rachel, come on!"

Before the car was even in park, Daryl had jumped out of the car with Sage tightly in his arms. "Hershel? Hershel!" Running through the doors, and running around the main area to find the veterinarian.

"What? What's going on?" The old man hobbled his way towards the door, upon seeing Daryl and a bloody mess all over Sage. "My goodness, what happened?" His voice was truly interested, he tapped by one of the tables that was nearby, "Set her down, tell me now; what happened?"

"No, we don't have time." He pointed to the animal, "Is she gunna be alright?"

Hershel examined his patient, and lifting up her legs, and she lied on one side, her legs were bent and she was shaking. The blood was scattered all over her fur, as well as drenching Daryl's shirt. It didn't look good, from what he had determined, not getting any information from Daryl. She was running, when someone had shot her near her side damaging her ribcage. Which caused her to keel over and not able to run anymore. "I'm not sure." After several minutes passed from Daryl asking his question, Hershel finally gave him the answer. Although it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Leaving Rick and Michonne to stare at one another. As the man left, he put Rick in a weird position; of not knowing what to do with Merle. He had to put him away locked in a cell, or something, away from the others for now. He didn't even want the man there, but he had to try to be caring to Daryl's needs, and he needed his brother, needed to know that he was alive. After all, it was Rick and T-dog's fault that Merle lost an arm, by chaining him to the rooftop and losing the key to the cuffs.

Daryl had done a lot for Rick, helping him out with his boy, and when need be assisting Lori in small tasks, hunting for the group, and pretty much being second in command due to Rick's absence. So he could try to do something for his friend, despite that Glenn and Michonne were not pleased one bit to have this man be in their presence.

"Go inside." Rick pointed to the door, "I don't want to hear anything about Merle, not, not right now." Shaking his head as he watched Maggie and Glenn coming up, followed by Xavier and Rachel, and ending with Merle. They all seemed evenly spaced from one another; Maggie made damn sure that Glenn was not near Merle. Reality was, look at Glenn; he got the shit beat out of him, and was a tough kid. But Merle could take on the young man in a heartbeat, but not worth risking anyone's lives.

Rick had decided to stay outside with Merle, and of course drawing his weapon on his friend's brother. He wasn't going to take any chances, and why should he? Merle shouldn't even be there; Rick looked at it like he was doing a favor, may be small to Daryl. But to him, Rick, this was asking a lot, for him to even be in the presence of all these people…

Hershel was shaking his head, as he almost regretted what he was about to say. "I don't have the tools to put her under, to proceed with the surgery." He held onto the dog's bloody body with one arm, and tried to regain his balance with the other. "I'm sorry." Looking up at the man, he just stared at him with a blank expression glued to his face. Did he not here what he had just said?

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?" Shaking his head, to get out of spacing out, looking at the older man, then at the dog. "Is she gunna be ok?"

"I'm sorry. Her ribcage took a good dent to it, when she collapsed; it appears the bullet went further into her body." Petting the dog's face, she was in so much agony; she began to whine for the pain to seize to exist. Her cries were so painful to hear, almost flinching every time hearing one; Hershel knew he had to tell Daryl to put her down!

A few moments passed and then Hershel spoke once more, "We need to do it, you, you need to do it!" Daryl knew was he referring to, the farmer pointed to his crossbow. "Make it quick, look at her." Daryl did as the farmer said, he took a good few seconds and watched the dog; she tried so hard to be strong and try to pull through. Even attempting to wag her tail, though it wasn't working, she was just way to weak. "She's suffering."

"God damn it." He cuffed one of his hands, and held it to his mouth, looking like he was going to chew off his own hand. So many thoughts were racing around throughout his mind. "There's nothing ya can do? At all?" The hunter knew very well the answer, but he was praying that it would somehow change.

The white haired man shook his head no. He was starting to turn away, he figured that Daryl would want to do this alone, right as he grabbed his crutches he heard Daryl; "Ya know it's funny, I wanted to kill this dog." He chuckled out loud, "She looks like a wolf, so damn much." Pausing, as he was thinking back to little over half a year ago, "Y'know Dale is the one who told me not too." Reaching out to rub under her chin. "Dale saved ya that day girl, I had my bow all ready, but nope, ya had a collar." After saying collar, he reached down and stroked it, "Sorry girl!"

Reaching over his shoulder, it felt like an eternity; Hershel quickly hobbled his way out of the room, only to see Rachel standing their gripping the bars of the wall. She was trying to walk past the vet, but felt one of his arms reach out to her. "Don't," He said softly, "He needs to do this alone, let him say goodbye."

Sage looked up and saw her owner, he was her owner; and she did her best to protect him. Giving one last lick on his hand; seeing that the man's head held low, he wasn't proud of what he had to do. He shouldn't have had to do this. The husky's once ocean blue eyes, were now pale and almost see through, she was _dying_. Letting out a small cry, she gave away her last breath and heard the man say, "Good girl." And then the canine shut her eyes…

A/N: Alright, let sad chapter right there, the next chapter is where all the drama breaks out. So don't worry everyone; oh and Merle is going to start some trouble in the next chapter, he may have been quiet, and not as loud, and you'll read why in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27:  
Rachel covered her eyes as she saw what Daryl needed to do, she turned away quickly as not to watch the motion of it. He had taken one of his cross bow arrows and rammed it straight through her heart. She wasn't a human; she wouldn't turn into a walker, so he didn't need to worry about damaging her skull.

He bent down and had chucked his arrow to the side, thinking about his actions that he had just done how it was so excruciating to put down a creature that meant so much to him. But why though? He was a hunter; he killed animals for a living, he was a carnivore, he ate meat, skinned animals, shot them down to survive. This was his fault, no, no it wasn't!

His head jolted up as he felt eyes on him, at the time, Hershel managed to hop away heading to outside to leave the two in piece. "Ya like watchin' that kinda shit?" He snapped at Rachel, as he got to his feet and grabbed the arrow and put it back over his shoulder in the case that slung over his body.

"Huh?" Rachel was taken off guard; of course she didn't like watching that. "Sage was _my_ dog too Daryl. We both lost her."

"Ya didn't lose shit, ya fuckin' bitch!" He walked towards her and jabbed a finger to her chest, he was way past livid. "Ya should have trained that dog better. Goin' around, not listenin' it's your fault she's dead!" His screams began to get louder and louder, "Ya gunna kill Xavier next, HUH?"

Raising her eyebrows, this wasn't right, he was acting strange. Even for someone who had just lost a loved one, he shouldn't be acting out this much. "Okay, Daryl, that's enough." She tried to remain calm, but he had a tendency of going below the belt and bringing up stuff that he had no right to do.

"Maybe if ya would have stuck with the group, Sage over 'ere wouldn't have thought she'd always have to save your dumbass!" Little more than a few inches away from her face, Daryl sneered at her, "Always have ta be the hero, huh Rachel?"

While passing by her, he roughly knocked into her shoulder and continued on his way outside to where most of the others were waiting. It was rather quiet outside; everyone was just looking at one another, as they saw Daryl come out to see the blazing sun on what appeared to be a beautiful morning.

* * *

Hershel looked down at the ground in defeat, he knew what Daryl had to do, and didn't tell the others. He figured that was not his place, so didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Before anyone could say anything, Daryl began pointing at person by person. "You two!" He pointed at Maggie and Glenn, "Maybe your asses should have been more careful, we had ta come and rescue your asses! You put _her_ life in danger!"

Maggie opened her mouth, utterly shocked, how dare he try to put the blame on them. They didn't ask to be kidnapped and held hostage. Glenn shook his bruised up face, "That's not fair man."

"Not fair man!" Daryl mocked Glenn, as if he was a young child, and then pointed at his brother. "Fuck ya! What the Hell is wrong with ya? Just goin' around kidnapping people for fun? That bored in this messed up world now bro?"

Merle got defensive real fast and took a step forward, towards his brother. "I know you's ain't tryin' to act all big and tough now bro!" Moving his arms as his anger a rose rapidly, "You're being a pussy ass bitch, cryin' over a dog!"

Daryl pretended he didn't hear that, and then looked at Rick. "I thought ya said Oscar's ass was keepin' an eye on her? That's why his ass got shot and was killed." Daryl started walking a few feet forward, in the direction towards the gates. Stopping after a couple, he saw Hershel had not moved; his head was still eyeing the ground, he had to know his turn was next.

"A vet huh? Sure as Hell don't seem like it. Ya can save a humans life, but not an animals? Ain't tha' the point of a vet?!" Hershel knew that this was coming, and he completely understood why he was feeling this way. That dog, Sage meant so much to him for the last seven months, almost eight now. They had bonded extremely fast; in a short amount of time.

Literally everyone stood their speechless; Merle was the only one who had tried to fight him back on his verbally abusive words. Glenn was to scared to say anything, he had seen Daryl mad, but never this upset, and it was almost a scary sight to see. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his cranium.

"C'mon bro!" He motioned for his brother to follow him, as he went onward to the gates. "We don't belong here. Ya never did, and" he looked around and saw Rachel slowly walking outside, he stared at her, "It was a mistake for me to be 'ere this long."

* * *

The one and only dog now, Xavier ran to the gate, almost as if he was blocking it. He didn't want to see Daryl go, he didn't care about Merle, though he got a very overwhelming feeling whenever he felt his presence nearby.

"Daryl!" Rachel yelled, "Don't do this. You're going to regret it. Losing Sage isn't the end of the world." She begged for the man to reconsider his actions, because this world was not a safe place anymore. They needed every member of the group to stick together! "I know it seems like it, but it's not. Believe me."

"Oh yeah?" Daryl grabbed one of his arrows, still on his way to the gate. "How ya know? Ya wanna feel what I feel?"

A/N: Kwiff, I will probably be thanking you in every chapter, because you help me a lot. Thanks again!


	36. Chapter 28 sneak peak

CHAPTER 28:  
Rachel's heart felt like it was going to sink; she couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing. He pulled an arrow, and was walking towards the gate, but she knew what he was talking about, by asking her if she wanted to feel how he felt. Xavier was her everything in this world; so for her to say it's not the end of the world was not fair! Because to him, his attachment had grown so fast and so random; sometimes those are the hardest deaths to get past.

"Xavier, let him go."

Merle was proud of his brother, shoot they didn't need anyone, they were blood! That's all they needed, each other, their own flesh and blood. The older brother looked back and winked at Rachel, "Bye darlin' so nice to see you's again." His voice was overly sarcastic, and smartass like. He waited for Daryl to unlock the first sets of gates.

Xavier backed away hesitantly, as he watched the hunter put his bow back into its case. Looking at the dog he quietly said, "Watch after 'er boy."

"You say somethin'?" Merle asked as he thought he heard his brother mumble something, but wasn't sure.

"Naw," He slid the first gate open, then a few seconds later jiggled the keys lose to unlock the second gate. "let's 'et goin' we don't need 'em."


	37. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28:  
Rachel's heart felt like it was going to sink; she couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing. He pulled an arrow, and was walking towards the gate, but she knew what he was talking about, by asking her if she wanted to feel how he felt. Xavier was her everything in this world; so for her to say it's not the end of the world was not fair! Because to him, his attachment had grown so fast and so random; sometimes those are the hardest deaths to get past.

"Xavier, let him go."

Merle was proud of his brother, shoot they didn't need anyone, they were blood! That's all they needed, each other, their own flesh and blood. The older brother looked back and winked at Rachel, "Bye darlin' so nice to see you's again." His voice was overly sarcastic, and smartass like. He waited for Daryl to unlock the first sets of gates.

Xavier backed away hesitantly, as he watched the hunter put his bow back into its case. Looking at the dog he quietly said, "Watch after 'er boy."

"You say somethin'?" Merle asked as he thought he heard his brother mumble something, but wasn't sure.

"Naw," He slid the first gate open, then a few seconds later jiggled the keys lose to unlock the second gate. "let's 'et goin' we don't need 'em."

"Don't worry brotha" Merle patted his baby brother's back as he saw a few walkers heading towards the gate; able to hear the sound of the squeaking of it opening, and from the yelling, the walkers were staying close to that part of the fence already.

Merle had no reason to shut it, he assumed someone would walk down with the two of them, and try to get the keys back. After all they only had three sets that they could find; Hershel's, Rick's and Daryl's. First gate stayed wide open, and then walking through the second one, Daryl looked back one last time and shook his head.

"Oh lord," Maggie began, "He's not going to shut the gates?" She saw a few walkers come out from the path that they were headed, and knowing Daryl's anger level he was going to charge at them. He wasn't one to dodge a herd of walkers to much, but to leave the gate wide open?

Xavier was just inches from the first gate and heard them coming. Seeing at least ten making their way to the entrance he began to bark for assistance.

"What the fuck Daryl?" Glenn asked mostly to himself as he grabbed the rifle out of his back pocket. "Maggie stay back here with your dad, ok?" Without waiting for a nod or an answer, Glenn was the first one down at the gates. Rick looked at the elderly man, and without a word being stated followed the younger man's actions.

Michonne didn't know what was going to come of her, and if Rick would allow her to stay. But it couldn't hurt to try to show some sort of effort. Looking at her friend she waved for her to follow, as she drew her sword and dashed for the gates.

"Rae? Y'ok?" Maggie asked as she looked at Rachel, she looked emotionless. Like all of her emotions had been sucked out of her body, she was just a deep gaze at nothing. The younger girl, Maggie, just by one year, didn't want to tell Rachel what to do. But she wanted to hint at to help the others. When she heard her name, the shorter of the two women looked at Hershel.

"Take care of my boy. Please."

"No Rae, we don't have time for this, Michonne, Beth and I will talk to you about this later." The taller women tried to calm her friend, though it was difficult to really pay attention, her eyes were focused on the other direction in between each word.

"PLEASE, HERSHEL!" Her shout had started to attract a few stragglers over on the far end of the fence. "Please." She lowered her voice and walked off without another word.

* * *

Walking away from the two, she saw that; Daryl and Merle had just made it out of sight, they were gone. Michonne, Rick, Glenn and even her dog were occupied with walkers. Though she did notice at the two brothers were leaving Daryl managed to knock out a few. That man's anger and sadness was getting the best of him.

Walking at a steady pace, she checked her back pockets to make sure she had some sort of weapon. Feeling a bump on each side of her pockets, she felt a little more reassured; she had her knives, her weapon of choice. She needed to get out of there, needed to just be on her own a while.

No one had yet shut the gates, they were to busy butchering the walkers that were attracted to the vicinity. The easy way out would be to just to quickly shut the gate and lock it, but Rick wanted them cleared out once a day anyways; so it made sense to just do it right now.

Sliding past the first gate, Rachel was in a mission; to clear her head. She wasn't sure if she would be back. The words that Daryl had exchanged to her just moments after putting Sage down; they burned, they punctured a hole in her heart. What troubled her the absolute most was; to even put the thought in her mind that he would end Xavier's life because Sage didn't live to see another day. But that's how he was! Life can be pretty brutal, but the hunter, more than anyone should comprehend that; no one gets out alive.

She had heard the grunts, groans, and barking from the group members that were doing their task, and even heard Maggie struggling with her father. But she knew that Hershel would side with her, even if he didn't want too. The elderly man knew that sometimes people just needed to fade away, and after a given period of time, they may or may or may not come back. But they don't know until they face the world alone, with no one to assist them in their troubles.

Running into the clearing that lead into the woods, Rachel looked and saw everyone still engaged in clearing the last of the herd of walkers. Which is good, she didn't want to talk to anyone, or have to explain herself. Stopping, as she was to the side of a tree; half hiding behind it, she shook her head in un-satisfaction.

"I need time to figure this out. Daryl needs his time with his brother, I need time to myself. To just be alone." Having her sight focus in on Xavier, "I can't risk anything happening to you boy, you will be much safer with them." And with that being said out loud, just to get it off her chest, she turned around and headed further into the woods.

* * *

It couldn't have been long, maybe twenty minutes and Rachel found herself deep into the woods. Hearing all sorts of crunching of the twigs that lied on the dirt ground, every once in a while a breeze would cast itself throughout the air, sending the tree branches swaying in one direction.

Seeing a big boulder in sight, she wanted to sit down. Sit and just think! Daryl's words really did sting her, and she couldn't deal with it, she wouldn't know how. She watched him grab Merle, after blaming him, as well as everyone else for terminating Sage's lifespan. She didn't understand that! Well, she understood his anger, but why did he need to leave the prison? And not just that; but the way he left. Not shutting the gates? That seemed like he was telling everyone just to 'fuck off' and that he didn't care one bit about them.

Bending her body in a sitting position, the gray boulder was big enough for her to comfortably sit. She groaned with frustration, rather loudly, "Argh. I lost Sage too. I rescued her, I risked my ass to go and get her and Xavier. How dare you tell me I don't know what you're going through." She sighed a big sigh, and still vented, "I was left behind, of course you would build a bond with them, you have a good seven months of bonding. I bonded with Michonne and Andrea."

Was this all her fault? Her thoughts went as far back as the farm days. When she was left behind, because she was in the kitchen searching for some type of weapon. No, she sent her dogs further ahead, to make sure that someone would get them in a vehicle. If they weren't in a car, as tough as the canines were, a walker herd probably would have snatched them up. Then they wouldn't have made it this far.

"I think it's deeper than losing Sage though." She felt a little crazy talking out loud, but she _knew_ no one was **there**. So she shrugged it off, and continued, she claimed it helped her organize her thoughts. To hear them spoken out loud, her emotions balanced a lot better, and were more clearly understood.

* * *

"You's wanna tell me what the fuck tha' was back 'here?" Merle and Daryl had bullshitted for most of their random journey, but the older brother could tell something was really bothering his younger sibling. He was not trying to be a therapist, but he thought he did owe him an explanation.

"Forget it man." Daryl sounded stern, and rather serious.

"Naw, you's gunna tell me." Merle stopped walking and shoved his brother's shoulder. "Cause you's tried to blame me for some dumbass animal dying. That shit don't fly with me."

"Some dumbass animal?" Daryl questioned.

"Need your ears checked lil bro? I didn't stutter, want me to repeat it?" Merle was just being Merle starting so much trouble, and getting under his brothers skin. "Them people soften you's up? Shit, where's my bro at?"

"He's right 'ere man, nothin' has changed." He lied; he was lying right through his teeth. Because in all reality he had changed. In a sense the one armed man was right; he did have a _softer_ personality now. Most people would call that maturity and applaud that.

"Haha, yea whatever, that's a good one." Taking his hand off his brother from the shove, he playfully hit his brother in the same spot. "Don't lie to me little brotha, I maybe old, and got only one good arm, but I'll still kick your ass!" He smiled as he was half joking, but somewhat serious.

Daryl didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, not with anyone and especially not with his brother. "Anotha one is gone…" He thought to himself, "Anotha one ya couldn't save."

"You's like animals now bro?" Merle slugged his brother in the side, "You be boning the animal or somethin'? Damn way you's freaked out makes me wonder bout chu." Merle saw Daryl had stopped in his tracks suddenly.

"I know's ya my brother but don't talk about Sage that way. I ain't tryin' to start a brawl with ya." He held his hands up and turned around the other way. "I risked my neck to save your ass. Ya kidnapped Glenn and Maggie, and I still want ta know what happened with Rachel." He then mumbled that last part, "But I know that ain't gunna happen…"

The older man put the younger one in a headlock; the man's temper had rose in a matter of seconds. His rage is what was taking over, how dare his younger brother not respect him. Struggling to get free, Daryl tried to squirm free.

"You's wanna know what happened, I'll tell ya; yea I hit women, shit I know ya would too. She wasn't tellin' me what I wanted to know, tryin' to be a cocky bitch. I didn't rape 'er, c'mon now bro, Merle can get ass whenever he wants. I ain't gotta force myself on someone." He stuck out his tongue and made an almost cackling sound.

Daryl made a chuckle, as his brother finally loosened his grip and pushed Daryl out of the headlock. Gasping for air, he gave his sibling a full on death glare. "What'd I tell you's little bro? Big Merle is here to stay, don't be tryin' to fight me." He smiled and then thought of something else to say, "Ya wanna know who gave her them scars? The Governor."

Daryl froze again, Merle did admit to attacking her, but the Gov, that's who he needed to take out. "And that night we drank a lot." He heard his brother reply, "Was nuttin, 'ey," He saw the bowmen's face and his smile vanished. "Bro I didn't know you's had a thing for the broad." He could tell Daryl was being serious now.

* * *

"Sometimes it feels like ending life is better than living in this twisted world." Rachel felt the breeze from the wind, was getting a tad stronger, and it was chilly. "And I mean really ending it, a bullet to the head, not coming back as a walker." Her head sunk down in defeat, she had never been one to think of suicide as an option, because things always got better.

Finding the women, the lone wolf, she seemed like her mind was elsewhere. Was the perfect time to sneak up on her, and she was talking out loud. Her voice would tune out the sounds of nature, it was now or never. The man that was eyeing the female took a few long strides and before he knew it; was just five feet from her.

"You know, I might as well go out with a bang. That damn Governor…"She paused as made a fist with her right arm and punched the air. But then after a few punches, she stopped and shook her head, "No, no, Rachel. Might as well continue your journey alone." Her voice sounded like it was going to start cracking; she put her hands up to her face and cupped them together.

"Why the tears pretty one?" Rachel began to tremble, she thought she knew the voice, but that's not why she was shaking. She was shaking for the fact that she felt a weapon pressed to her head, and felt hands near her sides. To afraid to move she was still for a moment.

"Oh God…" She nearly cried, feeling it was the right time to move, she slowly; inch by inch turned her head to see, Martinez?!

Her jaw had dropped, this was the Governor's right hand man, and even more so now that Merle wasn't there anymore. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she fell off her rock she was on, and then landed on her back doing a crab walk to get out of there.

The Hispanic man was smiling until the scream was heard; he covered his ears and cussed under his breath. Watching her slowly getting away, he ran over to her, "No, no, sweetheart."

He put his weapon down on the ground and backed a few steps away from her. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you."

He walked over to her again, with his arms up showing he had no weapon, and wasn't trying to hide it. He looked different without his backwards baseball hat on. His shaved head through her off, he looked a lot meaner. If that seemed possible?

She halted her movement and slanted her body as she felt the man get closer to her. She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Please don't hurt me." Her eyes slammed shut as she clutched her legs to her chest.

The man in his mid twenties couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hurt you, I just showed you I put down my weapon."

"What are you doing here?" She had the courage to ask, nearly interrupting the man's sentence. "Where are the others?"

A/N: Once again, Kwiff thanks for the assistance! Now this one is a long chapter! :P Enjoy!


	38. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29:  
Martinez was trying to stay calm; he wanted to shout at the girl from her shrieking that echoed all throughout the woods. He didn't bother answering her question, "Oh God. Why did you do that Every Walker in the area is going to find us now?" Having a small amount of attitude in his voice, and not bothering to hide it either.

"Don't even try to make me feel bad. We're enemies." She slowly stood up, having one hand on her back pocket, making sure she could yank out her weapon if need be.

"Enemies?" He slumped his shoulder, appearing almost disappointed. "I saved your ass, do you not remember?" It was time for him to put the charm on. "After you guys made it out of there, it inspired me to look for somewhere else to go." The once hardheaded Latino man now seemed different?

"So that's what you're doing out here?" Rachel wasn't sure how to feel at this point, or if to keep going on her adventure. Why would Martinez even bother trying to communicate her?

"Why are you out here?" The man was very good at asking questions but not wanting to answer any of them. "Where's your dogs?" He smiled a toothy grin.

* * *

The brothers had seemed to calm down, these Dixions were fine one minute, but then were trying to rip each other apart the next. They had a very difficult relationship for others to understand; being explosive one minute, and then calm and decent the next. It was never were it should be. They stuck together though, because that's all they had. Mother died from a fire in her house, when Daryl was younger, and Merle was off causing trouble. And his father was as good as dead the abusive bastard.

Daryl looked at his brother, and he hated this, but; Merle did inherit the physical abusive side of his father. Always wanting to solve conflicts with being aggressive rather than being assertive, this is how Daryl tried to be. Though the rednecks usually got their way no matter what though, they were very persuasive in that aspect.

"You's lucky I'm still around little bro." The one armed man smiled and put his machine like arm around his brother's neck. "I made you's the man you are today.

Daryl gave a half a smirk, but didn't know how to actually react to it. Because yes, he did have a temper lately, and was harsher than how he had been for a long time. "Heh, yeah…" He lost his train of thoughts as he heard something in the distance…

An ear piercing, high pitched scream! It made his skin crawl, as he pulled out one of his arms to signal to Merle to stop moving. The birds that were in the high branches of the trees became startled and flapped their wings to soar away from the sound.

Merle looked around, eyes going one direction then the other. "Why'd you stop?"

He scuffed, "C'mon bro. Ya heard that, I know's ya did."

"Ha, someone is biter chow." Making a almost mocking gesture, the older brother put his hand up to his ear and laughed, "Sounds like a broad. Damn that coulda been a fine one too." After a moment he shrugged and laughed, telling his brother to keep going.

"Well why don't we's go an' find out." Daryl turned around towards the other direction, and waved for his brother to follow him.

"Naw, little brotha, I don't think so. I don't know who it is; I ain't riskin' my ass for anymore strangers." He mumbled, 'Y'all already got me to leave Woodbury, where at least there I had shelter." He shook his head roughly, "No way baby brotha, you's can do that all by yo'self."

Daryl had no time to argue, this may be his softer side coming in, as Merle would refer to it. But to him, well recently, it seemed like second nature to go and help anyone that needed it. And hearing the scream, this person, sounding like a woman, sure did need help. "Right fine, guess you're scared."

Hearing his brother differ with what he had said about him, he gave a grin and started to walk off. He knew that would get his brother to come, but he was hard headed and would come with only if he got something out of it.

* * *

Martinez had helped Rachel to her feet, and watched her shiver from the breeze that had come through. Shivering and holding her shoulders, Rachel didn't know what to do, what this man really away from Woodbury, for real? That's what he had told her, "The Governor has lost it, I managed to get out of there just a few hours after your assault on the town."

"No, no, it was not an assault." She tried to explain in between her chatters. "You kidnapped Maggie and Glenn…"

Fiddling with his weapon, Martinez gave off a cheesy smile, "That was Merle."

"So now where are you headed too?" She knew the truth that it really was Merle's idea; after all he was looking for herself, and Michonne.

"Not sure," The man shrugged, "You're welcome to come with." Turning around the darker skinned man had pointed his weapon at a few walkers that were slowly closing in on them. "I'll watch over you. Make sure nothing bad happens." He turned around quickly and winked as he watched her pull out a knife from her back pocket. "Since that dumbass redneck couldn't protect you or your dog…"

Stopping as she was about to attack a female walkers coming within distance of her, Rachel couldn't help but wonder how he knew that. How did he know that the redneck, Daryl was there to save her? And how did he know about Sage?

Noticing he said something to sink in her brain, he was luring her in. Quickly coming to her aid, he put the strap of his gun to the side, and had grabbed his axe and pounded it into the walker's skull. "Step back, I'll get it." He sarcastically responded, "Again."

Rachel did as she was told her eyes off into space; her train of thought was completely off. This man would offer her security, and he did back at Woodbury. "Why did you save me?"

In between swinging at the walkers, he was a little taken back. He had to think quickly, making a grunt as he dodged one of the biters clawing attempts. "I don't think what the Gov is doing is right. So I left, this world is not what it used to be." He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was starting to help with the walkers. "I mean think about it, not a whole lot of us left. And we don't need to worry about us, those that are still alive coming after people and trying to gun 'em down."

He was making some sense, Rachel jabbed a younger man in the bottom of his neck. Shielding her face from the blood splattering everywhere. "Alone though? No one followed you?"

"Nope. I told Gov I was going on a scouting mission. I did at first, but I ain't going back. There's nothing really there for me." Beheading another walker he saw the coast was clear for now. "Your screaming must have attracted a few stragglers." Eyeing her he walked a few steps forward. "Like I said, you're more than welcome to come with. I mean I don't see anyone else. Whose going to protect you?"

She looked at the man, he was real good looking! His arms were massive, he must have been addicted to the gym before all of this apocalypse crap happened. She could tell at one point, he may have been almost cocky, one of those guys that knew they looked good. But she didn't see that type of attitude to much. And his voice, maybe it was him being Latino, he had the Latin charm to him. This had interested her that through all this, guys still tried to flirt and work their charm on women.

She didn't respond to his question, she just looked the other way, looking up at the sky. She looked like she was holding back years. "I'll take care of you, come with me." Worried was written all over her face, he did save her before. "Oh I know." He pointed to his gun, "You think I'm going to try something. No girl, what do I have to gain from that?" Rubbing his chin, he had a charming smile on him.

"Uhh…" She tried to think of something. But he was right, what good would that do him? He had weapons, so he didn't need hers; she looked to be an emotional wreck right now.

"The choice is yours sweetheart." He winked at her and came just a foot away from her, holding her shoulders. "But know this your _safe_ with me."

* * *

Daryl and Merle had started to see figures, a good distance away from them still, but the shadows of them were visible. Merle had much dispute about coming with, and Daryl didn't really give a flying fuck. He was trying to do what was right, and if his brother couldn't understand that, well so be it.

"'Ey look!" Daryl punched his brother in the stomach to get his attention, "They standin' up right, I don't think they're walkers."

Merle looked at his brother as he winched from getting punched in the gut. "Well good for 'em. What should we do bake 'em a fucking cake?"

Daryl snorted, "Hah, nowadays it's rare to not be one. So yeah maybe we should." He continued to walk towards the people; a few walkers were closing in from behind them, and he didn't think that tey noticed that. Because of having their backs to them, and starting to walk slowly towards the opposite direction. "C'mon!" Looking back he saw Merle was squinting his eyes at the figures and was walking lopsided, "Merle!" He whispered but nearly hissed, "Ya be lookin' like a drunken idiot."

"Shit, I wish."

Watching the shadow figures; getting closer he could tell one was a female and the other was a male. But couldn't see anything to identify if he knew either one. Daryl readied her weapon, and aimed for one of the two walkers approaching the two humans.

Hearing a zipping sound, Rachel looked back and was surprised she fell to the ground, as the dead figure nearly fell on top of her. "Aahhh! Get this thing off of me!" The walker was dead; he had an arrow sent right through his head, and was dead upon the arrow impacting it, just seconds ago.

Shoving the man off of her, Martinez lent a hand to get her up; while doing so, he was told that the figure had managed to hurt her leg. This walker was a big guy, severely over weight, and his massive body nearly flattened her, but had hurt her legs the most. "Stupid guy." Complaining as she rubbed her legs. She needed to sit down on the ground and just give them a minute, and rub the pain out of them.

Martinez bent down, and held one of her legs in his arms; stretching the muscle while she lied on her back. "This may help." He never really stopped smiling, which kind of struck the girl as odd. Because there was nothing to really be this cheerful about.

Daryl looked at Merle as they were hiding behind some trees, and pointed to the man, "That idiot ain't he from Woodbury?" Good thing their trees were right next to each other, because his voice was a little loud. Merle looked around the corner from his plant, and saw it sure was; Martinez.

"Yep." Taking a look again he heard a girl's voice, "Hmm, and he got you're good looking broad near him too, look."

Daryl followed his brother's actions, and saw that she was able to stand up again, with assistance of course. And Martinez became awful close to her, but on her face she looked warily of him being that close…

"We got's ta get 'em."

"Trust me lil bro, I ain't ever liked that Spanish fag." He smiled, "Let's go."

Daryl looked confused, he didn't think it was going to be that easy to convince Merle of the plan, he wasn't sure if he should ask why, but he did anyways, "Why?"

Merle looked back at the two, "Because she means somethin' to you's, I can't figure out why…" He looked at his brother to the side of him, "Y'know, he's the one responsible for your mutt dyin' though." He could see Daryl's face almost morph into something hideous, "I thought you's knew tha' bro."

He could he know that? He was already over the wall, Sage and Xavier were the last ones bringing up the rear, and Rick was the last actual person to get through the cracks. Without saying another word, Daryl prepped his weapon to fire…

"No, bro, the Gov may be around, don't kill 'em." Odd because as Merle stated he didn't like Martinez, but he was trying to think logical. Both men, Martinez and the Governor were not stupid, and the first lieutenant of Woodbury almost seemed to have a hidden agenda.

The arrow slid through the weapon and shot out, killing the other walker creeping behind the women and man. Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a groaning sound from the now dead walker. "Daryl?"

"Go to Merle, now." He didn't know what Rachel's plan was in this whole thing, he knew she would never harm Sage, but was she a spy for Woodbury? Was everything she said since she's been back a lie? Did she ask Merle and Michonne to cover for her? So many questions, but first he needed to deal with Martinez.

"Put the weapon down bro." Martinez may be a charmer, but he had a rugged side to him, almost a little thuggish part to him.

"I ain't your bro." He held on tightly as he quickly adjusted his bows into the crossbow. "Where are the others? Huh?"

Merle ran after his brother, and saw him tugging on Rachel's arm, "I told ya to get back by Merle." He took one eye off of Martinez for only a second, "Merle take 'er somewhere, I'll join ya two after I deal with this son of a bitch! This animal killer!"

"Animal killer?" Martinez couldn't help but chuckle, "That's a good one man, real nice." The ethnic man looked at Rachel, "Come on we don't need to deal with these ass holes, I will protect you." He pointed at her arm, "Look he's trying to drag you somewhere. Remember what Merle did to you back at Woodbury."

Merle cocked his head, "'Ey bro, I got this one, you step back and take your girl! Me and this dirty Mexican got our own beef."

The girl had no idea what to do; Daryl had never really hurt her feelings before today, well back on the farm. But he had apologized no long after that; and she learned if you receive an apology from Daryl to treasure it. Because it was obvious, that didn't happen much. Getting the courage to speak, she added, "You did ask how Sage was. How would you know that?"

A/N: I'm sure in every Chapter I will be thanking Kwiff, so once again for your help. Sorry everyone, I plan to be a lot better with updating, stressful week in a half. I'm thinking of putting chaper 30 and at least 31 together when I post it, so that should be extra long. Maybe chapter 32 as well.


	39. Sneak peak ch 30

CHAPTER 30:  
Daryl shoved Rachel rather forcefully towards his brother, who had his arms extended. "Git!" He looked at his brother, "I'll catch up, git goin'." His trigger finger was tingling, he was just itching to pull it, he saw that the Latino man had a weapon too. But he was to slow to pull it out and aim it at the hunter.

"Go with them then. They won't protect you." His smile was still glued onto his face, "Look whose arms you're in." He was referring to Merle, and cocked his head to point to the man, "Hopefully you won't get any more bruises." He laughed, as Daryl pushed the man to face the other way.

"Shut up!" Daryl eyed once more at Merle, seeing that he was taking charge, he grabbed Rachel by her wrists and told her to come with him.

As soon as he saw out of the corner of his eye that they were moving, no one said anything, Daryl pulled the trigger and one of his arrow shot through Martinez's leg, just a little lower than the knee cap. A painful howl echoed throughout the woods, no matter how tough you are, you may not cry, but you will scream in agony.

Martinez fell to the ground trying to rip the arrow out of his flesh, but before he could do anything he heard a thumping sound. Daryl was hunched over him; he tossed the gun that Martinez had with him to the side alongside of his crossbow. "We ain't usin' weapons now." Punch after punch to his face first Daryl wasn't going to talk through this beating. No! He wanted to enjoy it.

"You fuckers started a war! You fucking started a **WAR!**"

"Yeah, yeah." Daryl mumbled as he watched the walkers head closer to the wounded man, he should know not to be making so much sound. He was attracting all of the attention, which was working in the redneck's favor. He ran to catch up with his brother and Rachel, not once looking back.

* * *

"I'm surprised your still here." Rachel mumbled as she felt like she was being dragged by Merle, "Why didn't you guys go back to the prison?"

"My baby brotha wanted to clear his head. And I have traveled high and low lookin' for 'im. And he know's that, I ain't leavin' anytime soon, sweetheart." He smiled and looked at her wrists; he didn't feel like he needed to hold onto her anymore. "If I let's you go, you's gunna run back to that dirty Mexican?"

Looking beyond offended, why would she do that? "What? Noo!" She yanked as she saw Merle slowly starting to loosen his grasp on her. "Why the Hell do you care anyways?"

"Listen 'ere." Merle stopped and put his hand straight up, telling her to stop for a minute. "Listen 'ere, I know at least when I was back at Woodbury you's weren't a spy, but I have no idea what the fuck that was," He pointed back in the direction that had just came from, "I really hope it jus' looked bad, because darlin' there will be Hell to pay if what Martinez said was true."


	40. Chapter 30 and 31

CHAPTER 30:  
Daryl shoved Rachel rather forcefully towards his brother, who had his arms extended. "Git!" He looked at his brother, "I'll catch up, git goin'." His trigger finger was tingling, he was just itching to pull it, he saw that the Latino man had a weapon too. But he was to slow to pull it out and aim it at the hunter.

"Go with them then. They won't protect you." His smile was still glued onto his face, "Look whose arms you're in." He was referring to Merle, and cocked his head to point to the man, "Hopefully you won't get any more bruises." He laughed, as Daryl pushed the man to face the other way.

"Shut up!" Daryl eyed once more at Merle, seeing that he was taking charge, he grabbed Rachel by her wrists and told her to come with him.

As soon as he saw out of the corner of his eye that they were moving, no one said anything, Daryl pulled the trigger and one of his arrow shot through Martinez's leg, just a little lower than the knee cap. A painful howl echoed throughout the woods, no matter how tough you are, you may not cry, but you will scream in agony.

Martinez fell to the ground trying to rip the arrow out of his flesh, but before he could do anything he heard a thumping sound. Daryl was hunched over him; he tossed the gun that Martinez had with him to the side alongside of his crossbow. "We ain't usin' weapons now." Punch after punch to his face first Daryl wasn't going to talk through this beating. No! He wanted to enjoy it.

"Poor baby redneck cries over a dog, huh?" Martinez tried his best to throw the redneck off as he cackled after each punch he received. "Dumb bitch should have been trained better." Spitting out a mouthful of blood, "You love traitors. Got Merle and now that whore!" After hearing what he called Rachel he got up and started kicking the man's body.

"I would think you'd be smart enuff to shut you're goddamn trap!" Was the only think Daryl said, he knew what the man was doing. Getting under his skin, but while Martinez thought he was winning by getting a rise out of him… Daryl was planning to leave him for dead. He looked down at his arrow in the man's leg, pushing it in deeper with his foot, he could hear the skin ripping from the sharp object inserting deeper and deeper.

"Think your all tough? You won't be!" Martinez smirked, blood around the corners of his lips, looking like he had lipstick on his mouth. "Gov is going to get the black woman, and your little slut. He wants their heads." Daryl wondered why Martinez was telling him the plan? "Expect something happening, and soon too!" Daryl continued to wail on the man, he was surprised that he was holding out so well, well he would have to change that.

Looking around, Daryl thought he heard something and was hoping it wasn't Rachel and Merle. Because he told them to go away, and he didn't hear them yelling or screaming at one another, so they seemed to be getting along. Watching a small herd of walkers, maybe eight of them, was heading in their direction. "Have fun." Daryl smiled as he quickly yanked his arrow out of Martinez's leg and right before he decided to turn around he; stabbed the man's other leg at about the same place as the other wound. Making another scream in agony, Martinez tried to move his head from side to side, "Haha alright, you coward. Leave me for dead. The girl would have come with me if you two didn't show up. She's a target, and she'd do anything to make sure her dog is safe…"

What did he mean to make sure her dog was safe? Did that son of a bitch threaten Xavier's life? Daryl didn't want Rachel to feel how he was feeling from the loss of Sage. She would be a traitor to make sure he was safe? That was like her child. But no she wouldn't do that…would she? He would have to talk to her about that, and it was not going to be a peaceful conversation probably either. Because the looks of things as they showed up didn't look to be in Rachel's favor.

"SHUT UP!" Grabbing the arrow once more; he splashed the blood on the man's face and spit right in his eyes. "Nice meetin' ya." He smiled and grabbed his weapon and Martinez's as well, throwing their straps over his shoulders and doing a feminine wave to the man.

"You fuckers started a war! You fucking started a WAR!"

"Yeah, yeah." Daryl mumbled as he watched the walkers head closer to the wounded man, he should know not to be making so much sound. He was attracting all of the attention, which was working in the redneck's favor. He ran to catch up with his brother and Rachel, not once looking back.

* * *

"I'm surprised your still here." Rachel mumbled as she felt like she was being dragged by Merle, "Why didn't you guys go back to the prison?"

"My baby brotha wanted to clear his head. And I have traveled high and low lookin' for 'im. And he know's that, I ain't leavin' anytime soon, sweetheart." He smiled and looked at her wrists; he didn't feel like he needed to hold onto her anymore. "If I let's you go, you's gunna run back to that dirty Mexican?"

Looking beyond offended, why would she do that? "What? Noo!" She yanked as she saw Merle slowly starting to loosen his grasp on her. "Why the Hell do you care anyways?"

"Listen 'ere." Merle stopped and put his hand straight up, telling her to stop for a minute. "Listen 'ere, I know at least when I was back at Woodbury you's weren't a spy, but I have no idea what the fuck that was," He pointed back in the direction that had just came from, "I really hope it jus' looked bad, because darlin' there will be Hell to pay if what Martinez said was true."

"That didn't answer my question. Why do you care what happens to me?" She had a lot of nerve to try to stand up to Merle, but she was tired of just keeping everything built up inside, and feeling like she was being walked all over.

"Because for some reason, you's mean a lot to my little brotha." He could tell that she felt the same way, by her facial expression changed. Just seconds ago it was angry, she wanted to just scream at Merle and claw his eyes out. "I can tell, Daryl don't tell me about his love life, and shit I don't wanna know. But I know he does in some sort of way." Merle made a spitting sound, "Its disgusts me…"

Hearing nothing except the sound of footsteps coming from behind them, the two had stopped talking after Merle's last comment. Frankly, neither one of them knew what to say, and really didn't want to talk to one another. Looking behind them they saw Daryl, and heard Martinez's echoing shouts of anger.  
**  
"You fuckers started a war! You fucking started a WAR!"**

"Motherfucker attracted every goddamn walker within miles to him." Daryl smirked as pushed them to pick up the pace, he knew that the walkers had easy prey, but didn't want to take any chances. He saw his sibling look back at him, without any words exchanged, Merle moved a little faster; not like he needed to but for respect of his brother he wanted to at least get a little ahead of them.

Rachel knew this was coming, she matched her pace with Daryl's and realized that he was not going to hold anything in. "What the fuck was that?" Giving her less than a second to even attempt to open her mouth to vocalize, an irritated, "Huh?!" escaped the man's mouth. "I'll tell ya what it looked like!"

What could it look like? She raised eyebrows and tilted her head, knowing it was best just for Daryl to get everything he needed to say off his chest for. She learned that there was no arguing with this man. And she didn't even want too; she knew the truth, despite what he and Merle think that had seen.

"Going back to Woodbury?" Daryl stopped walking and started throwing his arms in the air from anger. "That damn Spanish fucker put you up to this?"

Rachel shook her head, she need to interject; she didn't know what was going on with Martinez, and why he did help her back at Woodbury? And she was trying to ask questions before Merle and Daryl got there. But not like he was going to tell her the truth anyways, she was pretty sure he knew that she was vulnerable and that was trying to use that to his advantage.

Feeling that now was her time to speak, she did so, "I just ran into him, how you needed time away from the prison, I did too." Daryl thought that was complete bull, because he knew that wherever she went Xavier would go with.

"Ya were trying to leave the prison." Daryl snapped, "Where's Xavier? If ya wanted to jus' get away for a while he'd be right by your damn side." He looked at her with anger in his eyes, "Don't lie to me!" He sighed and asked, "Were you's plannin' on goin' back to Woodbury?"

"No." She sounded defensive and was even trying to, she held her arms up. "Daryl, how dare you believe Martinez? He promised me safety, and your words…they sting. How could you think that I wanted Sage's life to end? She was _mine_ first, remember that." She snapped angrily to the man. "He even admitted that he's the one who shot her, and yet you're still trying to pin this on someone else."

Daryl shook his head, how dare she bring up Sage. Daryl made sure to take care of Martinez; to leave him there, bleeding out, helpless, and with no weapon. Worse than Sage's, Sage was just trying to evacuate from Woodbury, and made sure that her instinct, her loyalty to the Prison human group members came first.

"He said…" Daryl started and stopped as he looked up and saw so much emotion in Rachel's eyes. She was crumbling, they all were. He knew she was a strong woman, but she may have just reached her breaking point, Daryl had nearly hit that point when his dog companion died. "He said we started a war."

"Yeah," the girl sniffled, "I heard that." They kept walking at this point, Merle was with an earshot, and grumbled once in a while about what they were discussing.

"Michonne and you," Merle laughed as he thought he could shed some light on their current topic, "That's who he wants, you's for makin' him lose an eye. And Michonne, for somethin' else, he said it was worse than what's you's did."

Rachel knew what he was talking about, and she sighed a relieved sigh that she was not the number one target, but number two. But thinking about it, she could shoot right up at one, especially since she got out a lot more than Michonne did. Looks like she'd need to know how to fire a gun effectively, instead of throwing her blades and just stabbing…and she may have to have Xavier locked inside a lot more.

* * *

They made their way back towards the prison, the three of them, all together, in one piece. Merle had to bitch about something as they were closing in on the gates, "Bro that damn cop is gunna want me locked up, I ain't no animal."

Daryl smiled, because the animals that were at the prison, even while Sage was alive are probably treated way better than Merle ever will be there. "I'm gunna talk to him, shut up." He shook his head as he laughed at his brother, "Keep your cool, ya shouldn't have done what chu did to Glenn, or Maggie."

Merle began grumbling about something, that he was going to slap the shit out of his little brother if he didn't shut his fucking trap of a mouth. "Better not be for long, I tell you's I will be the loudest, most obnoxious motherfucker."

Rachel thought it was a good time to get in there and say a joke, "You already are Merle, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." She smirked seeing that Merle didn't call her any names, it was fair game, and it didn't seem to bother him.

Daryl sounded serious, "Just deal with it bro, I will talk to them. But try not to be you're goddamn self otherwise they won't have ya there. They're doing ya a favor, cause I bet your buddies are real pissed off at chu." Just about to unlock the first gate, Daryl was fumbling with the keys, and looked behind him. "Why don't ya have a little fun before getting' locked up bro." He was referring to the three walkers that seemed lost in the meadow, not even a real threat, but hey it was something to keep Merle occupied.

"I don't want what Martinez said to scare you." She touched his right shoulder in a friendly matter, just a pat, but noticed that Daryl jerked away quickly. "Okay, I figured it was going to be like that." She sighed, until she heard pitter patters of paw prints. "Xavier!" She smiled as she saw Beth and Axel quickly coming to help with the gate doors.

A crack of thunder boomed from high in the grey sky, there was a storm coming in sight; in the last twenty five minutes, the wind picked up dramatically, and the color of sky shifted from a light blue, to a nearly death color grey and black. Daryl stopped with his keys, and watched Beth and then at one point, the prisoner wave them in.

"Merle! Let's go." Daryl waved for his brother to pick up the pace, he wasn't sure if Axel or Beth was going to try to say anything about not letting him in. Not like it really mattered, but it would just make things easier if they kept their mouths shut.

"Rick wants to talk to ya." Axel waited patiently as Merle finally got passed the gates, and caught up with the others. Axel was cautious of what he said, as Merle seemed to beam over him.

"Yea' I know, c'mon Merle let's go. " Daryl nodded and thanked Beth and Axel for their help, and looked at Xavier and Rachel, he completely forgot for a few seconds that Sage wouldn't rush to greet him, like she used too.

Rachel gently pushed Xavier to Daryl, and he managed to jump to the redneck's face, and tried to give him a few good licks. Daryl smiled and eyed Rachel, he knew she was going out of her way to make sure that he didn't believe Martinez, and to make Sage's death _easier_ if that was at all possible. "Come on Xavier, let's go." She patted her thigh for her dog to come back to her she skipped off smiling as she got her dog all riled up.

Daryl watched how her face lit up with such joy as she was with her dog; she looked like she was having the best time ever. He was jealous, and he would have to deal with Sage's body and her remains, but for now he needed to talk to Rick. Plus he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with the husky's body.

* * *

Rachel ran through the prison like a little kid, she became overjoyed the second she saw her pup. Almost as if everything in life was okay, when in all reality that was not the least bit of being true. But she had something to be thankful for, a few things actually, but the main thing; Xavier and how he was still alive. As she entered the building she saw Rick waiting by the door. Not wanting to talk, she made a yawning motion; she needed to get some sleep.

"We're going to talk later." Rick grumbled at the women, he needed to know where she went too, but Daryl's outburst was more important, and so was having Merle in lockdown. Rick talked to Axel, who had agreed to watch the cell that they planned to have Merle in, if he came back again. They were giving him a little more than just the cell's that the group members slept in, he was getting what looked to be at one point an office.

Daryl had entered the inside of the prison with Merle, who seemed not nervous, but uncomfortable. He bit his tongue as his brother asked him too. It was incredibly important that Merle didn't ruin this, otherwise they'd both be leaving, and for real this time.

"I talk to him," He motioned his head to the side when Merle walked off to one side, "He knows he's gotta get locked up...but for now?"

"Yeah, Axel will watch him. We need to talk this all over; Hershel is going to discuss this with us." The southern prisoner was tossed Rick's set of keys and walked over towards the room, waiting to see if Merle was following him. Merle got a nod from Daryl as to follow Axel, and did so, somewhat grumbling but that was expected from him.

Daryl turned back and watched the one legged man hobbling up towards him and the sheriff. "I had to calm Glenn down, him, Maggie and Beth are going outside on guard duty, but I hear a storm is coming, not like anything will happen today." Hershel chuckled; until he saw the other two go outside with his youngest daughter.

"Shall we?" Rick pointed his head to tell Daryl to lead the way, they wanted to be secluded away from the remaining others in the prison to not have them hear the conversation.

Daryl eyed the main room as they passed by it, and he heard Hershel's calm voice state, "She's still there Daryl, we didn't move her." The man nodded, he figured they wouldn't have touched Sage's body but it was good reassurance that the older man said that, just to help calm his nerves.

"And don't you feel like were singling you out, Rachel is going to get an earful too." Rick couldn't believe their childish behavior, Daryl was a grown man, and he was way to mature to be pulling this shit. Rachel was still a young woman, only twenty-three, but she ought to know better as well.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe how ecstatic she was to be in her cell, but at least it was a bed, a warm place to stay, she had friends here, she knew she could get past this rough patch. "Boy," She stopped petting Xavier's head for a moment, "I think I caused this group a whole bunch of trouble." The dog must have sensed that she was getting emotional, because he jumped on the lower bunk with her and cuddle up next to her.

She felt honored that she could still do this with Xavier, not like Sage and Daryl ever cuddled up together. But he couldn't even see the happy dog that she was, and how protective she had been of Daryl. Rachel knew she was jealous, and Sage to risk her own life for every one of the members of the group that was at Woodbury, that was real loyalty. She knew Xavier would do that for her, and day in and day out he does that. But she couldn't allow him to do that, even though he was pretty trained, he still had a mind of his own.

"I hope Martinez got what he deserved…" She mumbled as she drifted off into a deep slumber. Still scratching the top of her Doberman's head, the pace slowed down steadily until she was able to see images in her mind, she was now dreaming.

_It was strange, one minute she was petting Xavier, and next off to sleep, but what she saw; Woodbury, it was the night that Merle had found the three women and brought them back. But it then fast-forwarded to the other night, while rescuing Glenn and Maggie. There was Martinez behind her as he covered her mouth and claimed that he was there to help her get away._

Blackness.

Now only Sage was seen, still at Woodbury, in the streets loudly barking. No one came to see what was going on. Seeing bullets racing toward the direction of the husky, but she wouldn't move. No she COULDN'T move!

Hearing the groans of the wounded animal, she collapsed to the ground. Blood painted the beads of grass, staining the streets, her body was lifeless.

Rachel could see herself, she was brought to the Governor by Martinez, he had her get on her knees to bow as she was presented as a prize almost. He laughed at first, and then asked, "You know that saying; an eye for eye?" The girl didn't dare speak, she slowly nodded her head.

"Well how about we even the score?" He pulled off a dagger that was hanging behind him, from the basement room that she, Glenn, and Maggie were once in. "You know, actually…" He thought for a second, "I think there's a better way to settle it…!"

She closed her eyes as she thought she knew what was going to happen, he was going to kill her! All the signs were there, why would he keep her alive? Just to torture her, then she would beg for death. "What means more to you then your own life?" The man went a few feet away, into a darker part of the room. "Oh I know. Merle, just in fact had just delivered this to me." He grabbed a brown, cloth bag, and sliced it open right in front of the shaking girl. "Shh, look."

"XAVIER!"

* * *

CHAPTER 31:  
Sitting around a circular metal table, this was not the best of times any of the three men have had. In fact it was almost awkward, because Daryl shouldn't have to be told how to act. Rick was the first to speak; "I can't stress this enough, and it bothers me. Daryl, you put the whole group at risk, when you had your outburst." Slapping the table with the palm of his hands to indicate that he was trying to get a point across, "What you did by opening that gate and not bothering to shut it- Who the Hell are you?" Rick was astonished that he had to have this conversation; he was so bothered by it.

Daryl looked up across the table, at the man, "I ain't gotta defend myself to ya." He wasn't catching an attitude, he just said it in his normal voice, it was true. He was a grown man; did he really need to explain his actions to Rick and Hershel?

Rick pointed a finger, almost asking permission if he could speak at that moment. "My wife just died, and I didn't go around putting y'all at risk, come on man." He tilted his head to the side, making all sorts of hurt and angry faces.

"Rick-" Hershel pulled his hand up, telling the cop to stop, "Daryl, I know Sage meant a lot to you. I'm a- well was, a farmer and a vet; animals come into our lives just as people do." Seeing Daryl look around like he became tired of this topic, but the elderly man still went on talking. "Ask my daughters, when one of my animals died, or if I couldn't save one while working, it ate me up on the inside too. There was nothing you could do. And I'm sorry."

To Daryl this made him look weak, a hunter isn't supposed to get attached to animals. Never once did he feel any sort of remorse or compassion when he killed a squirrel, owl, deer, or anything like that. But he didn't kill Sage; he didn't even watch or hear her get killed. So why was this affecting him now? "I got my brother here, and I will make things right with him and Glenn."

Hershel let out a nervous chuckle, "Oooh, I think that's easier said than done. I feel no real threat to him. I don't think he needs to be locked up like an animal forever." He eyed Rick, waiting for his response.

"No neither do I. I want you to make it quite clear to him, that if he screws up just once, he's gone. We're putting a huge target on our backs if he does mess up though, and I know Glenn is not going to like this. At least until tomorrow, he's to be locked up though. That way it gives Glenn some time to deal with the fact he will be seeing him on a day to day basis."

Daryl nodded as he agreed with what the leader was saying. That seemed pretty reasonable, and he added, "Merle is a worthy hunter; he will contribute to the group."

Hershel nodded, "I am sure he is. How is Rachel handling this? It sounds like they had a past."

Daryl never really got mad at the vet, but he didn't want to discuss the one night that his brother and Rachel had. "Somethin' happened, I still ain't sure. They seem fine."

"Daryl, I need your word that you won't pull that kinda shit again. With you leaving it sent Rachel to a dark place, and she ran off shortly, as you well know." Rick pushed his body forward, and almost looked like he was reaching over the table to make sure Daryl was indeed hearing what he was trying to say. "Because I, ahem, we almost lost two members of our group. We are not Woodbury, we don't have the men so to speak that they do."

"Yeah about that, before I found the princess," He called Rachel all kinds of names, but he meant this one in a good way. "Martinez, the Governor's right hand man got ahold of her."

The other men became very intrigued in the conversation, this could be big news. Daryl had no reason to worry that this would be heard by deaf ears anymore. "He said we started a war."

"Oh? Did we?" Rick smiled and had his hands overlap each other, looking very devious. "What happened to good ol' Martinez?"

"Stabbed him in both legs with a bow. Fucker caused a lot of attention, and his wounds were pretty deep, don't think we will be seeing him." He looked up and smiled, "He was trying to take Rae with him. Y'know promised she'd be protected, Gov wants her and Michonne, that's what the fucker said," He started to get real tense and punched the table, he wanted to tell them that he, Martinez was the reason why his dog was no longer alive, but they didn't need to know that right now. After all he was probably already _dead_?

* * *

Rachel had awoken covered in beads of sweat, drenching her whole face and the back of her neck. Her dog had not left her side, and was on the bed with her, he came to her rescue yet again; showing he was there, he licked her face. "Oh God!" She patted the dog's head, she felt around her body, it was all just a nightmare, she was okay!

She had always been a strong believer that dreams means something, and that thought process has never changed. She needed to talk to Merle about this, was he planning on handing her and Xavier over to the Governor? "He wouldn't dare…would he?" She questioned, as she patted Xavier's back to signal for him it was time to get up.

Hearing a cracking of thunder, Rachel got up right away, she wanted to talk to Merle. Why would she dream such a thing? Did Merle have this planned, or was her imagination just getting the best of her? Walking out of her cell she took a left and tried to find where they stashed the other Dixion brother at.

* * *

"That storm sounds to be getting bad," Hershel looked and could tell Daryl was anxious to see _her_ again. "Let us know if you want any help burying her." The grey haired man smiled, and really did mean his grin. "I sure miss her, sounds like she saved everyone back there."

"Carl acts like a man a lot of the time, but when he heard what happened he wouldn't talk to anyone until just about a hour ago." Rick grabbed Daryl's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze, "She was a part of the group."

"Yeah…" Daryl half smiled, he knew it was true, but he didn't really know what to say, "That fucker made it clear tha' Michonne and Rachel's lives are in danger, he even went as far as to threaten Xavier's life." He shook his head as he stood up and was ready to leave the room, "May be best to keep them hidden for a while." He shrugged his shoulders, "Just an idea."

The other two men looked at one another; they would have to have a group meeting about this, because Michonne tried to keep busy all the time, mostly just going out to the meadow to slay the walkers. But Rachel, she was a different story, she needed to be out, needed not to just keep busy, but it was an adventure for her. And Xavier, with Rachel's permission they used him like a scout.

"She will go crazy in here." Hershel stated, "Rachel that is. I think even if Martinez said Michonne is the first one the Governor wants, I think he knows that Rachel will be easier."

"Easier?" Rick asked.

"Well Daryl may have thought he had Martinez right where he wanted, but I think he may have just fallen for a **_trap_** without even knowing it."

* * *

Rachel didn't mind that Axel was there as she was talking to Merle, was a little bit of a relief. "Are you planning on handing me over to the Governor?" She asked, more calm than she had planned to be.

At least a minute of laughing from Merle happened before he could even get his voice back to answering her. "Darlin' you's know how crazy you sound askin' me that?"

She stopped and thought for a second, yeah she kind of did. But she needed to know, she had to ask the question to ease her own mind. "Well?"

"If I did, you's think I'd tell you?" His face got close to the gaps in between the dividers in the cell. "Don't be thinkin' such harsh things of me. I mean I'm honored you's dreamin' of me." He stopped and gave a friendly wink, "You and your mutt got nuttin' to worry 'bout. 'Member what I told you?"

Rachel made a yes motion with her head and took a step closer to the cell, as Axel watched curiously, and silently. "Show these people that you can be not such a hard ass. Hey maybe one day you will be my brother in law."

"Haha, oh darlin' I ain't sure about that." It was good for these two to laugh, and get along with one another. As Rachel started to turn around Merle grabbed her arm in mid twirl. "Be easy on my baby bro, his life ain't been easy. I forget that sometimes. I know you's been through a lot, and I am helpin' you's toughen up, may not seem like it, but I am." Merle loved his brother with all his heart, he did have a heart but just didn't show it to others, he had grown up so fast, and never really established the more sentimental kinds of emotions.

Axel looked over to see if he had to try to break anything up, not like he was really going too. He was playing with a deck of cards he had found in the office when he had locked Merle in the room. Playing solitare, he'd occasionally look up and make sure no one was bleeding, and return to his game. "Hope y'all playin' nice over there." He smiled, now in tuned to his game.

It would take time for Rachel, as well as the others' to trust Merle, and he wasn't going to ask them to trust him. He'd just hope they would, he had a bad past, and left Woodbury to come with the only blood he had left. That had to mean something to someone in the prison. "The fag don't know what he's talking about, ain't no one comin' for you's or the Nubian princess." He smiled a toothy grin, "Now, if I gotta sit in 'ere the rest of the damn day I gettin' some sleep." He released his hold on her arm, and turned around to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Rick and Hershel had talked it over, and hearing less and less of the raindrops the storm must have come to a brief pause; they needed to figure out what happened to Martinez. They both had a feeling that he may have been wounded, yes, but whether he died or not, it sounds like a trap had been set, somehow, some way. Getting a report from Glenn, it still looked like death in the making outside, and not appearing to clear up for a long period of time.

"Daryl you may want to do it now." Hershel looked saddened as he had to keep reminding the hunter of his deceased companion. "Better to get closure now."

"Yeah, I guess so." He eyed the two men and asked, "We done here?" Receiving two nodded heads for answers he turned around and was ready to exit the room when he heard Hershel say something else.

"Daryl." He called out, "I know it's none of my business, but I think there's two other people who should be there for this." Daryl stopped in his footsteps and thought about who he was talking about. Two people? Merle and Rachel? No Merle wouldn't care, and he wouldn't even want him to pretend to care. Rachel was one for sure, but who was the other?

Sensing that the hard headed man couldn't think of both people Rick looked at Hershel and told him to tell him who he was talking about. "The family Sage had before meeting you." He didn't want to come right out and say it, Daryl knew how to use his mind. It just seemed like right now he didn't want too.

* * *

Rachel and Xavier met up as they were walking around the prison, she never would have thought that prison would have been a place she'd call home. But it was something, and she couldn't think of a prison how it used to be; worse than jail, and perhaps better than a white, padded room. This was her home; only way she could see it.

She stared up at the ceiling, just observing every little detail of the place. Just in case she never saw it again. Losing herself in cherishing everything about the massive building, she didn't hear the muffled call of her name. "Rachel?" She touched the cement walls and dusted the dirt off her fingertips, seeming so fascinated by – "Rachel?"

Her head shot up thinking she was in distress, "Uhh?" Surprised at who she saw, Daryl.

"Damn woman, I been callin' your name." As the woman was about to explain herself, she saw that he was just merely joking with her. Xavier ran to the man and wagged his small stubby tail that he did have, he was happy to see the man. And nuzzled him, as Daryl crotched down to pet the male dog.

"Sorry."

"What chu doing this far away from everyone?" Sitting down with his legs spread apart, he began to rough play with the Doberman. Seeing from the look in her eyes, he wasn't going to get a response from her, he switched topics. "I know ya ain't a traitor, ya don't have the heart to do that." He pointed towards the women's chest, where her heart was as he was speaking. "Ahem," Clearing his throat, he stopped rough housing with Xavier for a moment, "I was wonderin' if ya and," He looked down at Xavier, "Your boy 'ere would come with me to bury Sage." He looked back up at the female and quickly stated, "We ain't got much time, rain lightened up just for a while I guess."

A/N: Okay took me a while, because I wanted to do 2 chapters at once, and make them both pretty long! Kwiff thanks soooo much! Alright everyone so many twists are coming up, keep up those reviews. Next chapter has lots of action, so for those of you waiting on action, oh it's coming!


	41. Chapter 32 and 33

A/N: Pretty sure though two chapters are the longest ever! Alright got new characters introduced, and something bad is happening next chapter! Read and find out what! Kwiff as always thanks for the help! Keep the reviews going, I want some input!

CHAPTER 32:  
The man thought he wasn't going to make it, why would he think otherwise? He was unable to really move, using his hands, to function as legs; he was trying to find something he could use as a weapon. Hearing the groans of the dead creatures slowly making their way towards him…

"I ain't going down without a fight." The Hispanic man was resorted to throwing rocks at the walkers, hardly the weapon he would have ever chosen. "Fucking redneck, when I can walk your ass is mine!" Hearing the sound of a car nearby, Martinez thought it must have been Daryl and Merle coming back to finish him off.

"Well I'll be damned…" Eyeing several men running in the forest, Martinez couldn't believe what his eyes lied upon. He made a nervous chuckle, he was happy he was being saved, but didn't want anyone to think any less of him.

"Martinez!" A voice he knew very well called out for him.

"Over here, Gov." He waved the man towards him, as some of his comrades were just inches away from him dealing with the walkers nearby. The Governor walked over to him and helped the man up, calling for another man to assist him.

"How'd it go?"

"They fell for it Gov," Even though the man was bleeding out. It was nothing life threatening anytime soon, his wounds, but he had a good attitude that he was used as bait for the Governor's plan. "I almost got her to come with but Merle and his brother were nearby."

"You hint at the dog?" Governor was so pleased with his second hand man, he volunteered and the plan wouldn't have worked any other way. Seeing his injured man nod after he asked the question, his grin became even wider.

"You hint at the dog?" Governor was so pleased with his second hand man, he volunteered and the proposal wouldn't have worked any other way. Seeing his battered man nod after he asked the question, his beam became even wider. "So they will need to stock up on supplies?" Another nod answered his question; the man was so wicked at times he just had to give himself a pat on the back. "Who will they take? And who will stay behind? Not like it really matters." Cackling as he placed the injured Martinez in the passenger seat of the military jeep. "Round up!" He called off to his men; they were going to have a long day ahead of them.

"Gov." Martinez pointed out of the window and towards the sky, "We may have some luck on our side." The storm had stopped but it was obvious that it was going to be a small delay, and with the weather getting worse, it would be bittersweet. More sweet than bitter for Governor and his men though.

"Excellent, they will need to get supplies, and now may have to travel further out for ammunition." The tyrant counted all his men quickly to make sure none of them had been bitten or scratched. "We need to get you back so the doctor can examine you, I need you for this."

It did Martinez good to know that he had fulfilled a task, and now that Merle was no longer there, it felt a Hell of a lot better. Because the redneck was always the go to guy, and if he turned down a task, or got a better one, that Martinez had to pick up the slack. Though the muscular Latino man always did have a hidden agenda…

* * *

Rick came into the room, knocking on the wall first before entering. Being in a prison, even if it was mostly empty, you didn't get privacy. And he had no clue of what Rachel and Daryl were talking about. Hearing the knock, Daryl responded with a "Yeah?"

Rick came into view from the corner and spoke, "Is this a good time?"

"Depends, what ya need?" Daryl joked, as he nodded and motioned for his friend to come into the room.

"I know that you're wanting to bury-" He looked up at his friend, weary of saying the dog's name.

"Can say her name Rick. Sage." He corrected his friend, she was still a part of the group, and he wanted everyone to remember that, just as the others that passed away were still group members. Just no physical group members anymore, but spiritual…and that's what Sage was now.

"I know that your wanting to bury Sage, but I talked to Hershel and he said as long as we bury her within the next day her body wouldn't-ahem," He was trying to think of a good choice of words, "Decompose to much."

Daryl looked at his leader, eyes shifting almost appearing like he was glaring at the sheriff. "Okay? Why ya tellin' me this?"

"I want you to do a supply run. You and at least three others, try to take Michonne and maybe even Beth. They don't seem to get out to much." Rick rolled his eyes, "I'm staying here," Rick didn't get out much either, but he felt that he would do better at the Prison. "Carl has been asking to talk to me." He chuckled, "Boy wants to spend some family time together, funny that you can still do that with all this happening."

Rachel had no reason to cut in; but she looked over at Daryl and all he wanted was to bury his friend. "Can't wait?" She asked, "I could take some people that way Daryl could, uhh, y'know."

Rick smiled, "I appreciate the offer Rachel," He really did, but with this whole talk that she was a traitor, he was sure she wasn't, but he never got a chance to talk to her about that issue. "I want Daryl to take lead on this one."

Daryl eyed Rachel "And I want ya and Xavier to be a part of the burial." He appeared like he really did mean it, but people saw the look in his eye, but Daryl was never one to really question an order, not anymore, he did back on the farm a few times, but learned from it.

"Will ya come with?" Rachel made a nervous face as she looked at the man who spoke, then to the side to see what Rick had to say.

Rick didn't know if it was such a good idea to have Rachel out in the open, but if she was protected and have a weapon on her, a handgun is what would be preferred, than it may be alright. "Take your brother with you." He pointed to the directions where his brother was being held in a cell, "I don't want his loud mouth self here bitching about where the Hell you are." He half joked, Rick didn't really know Merle, but his first impression was nothing good.

Rachel nodded quickly, she was going to jump on the chance to get out of the prison, and not back into that forest again, anytime soon. "I'll go get Michonne? Beth?"

Daryl nodded, it was good to get Beth out of the prison, cause she never does anything except keep guard and take care of the baby. "Yeah, Beth will keep quiet and follow orders. Explaining the plan to everyone in a group meeting, Glenn and Maggie and Hershel would be outside, bonding, more or less. Hershel felt comfort in Axel taking Beth alone, he was a friendly man, not overly friendly and understood that Beth was just a child and her dad may only have one leg; but would kick his ass with his one good leg if he tried anything.

Being told that they were looking for mostly food and clothes, the duo was going to take a small car, they didn't need to much room. So they were given the keys to an older Honda civic, a tan colored one with some rust spots. But not like they cared, any car that ran, and hand a good amount of gas is all that mattered nowadays. "Bye Pa." Beth hugged her father; she had never gone on a mission without either her dad, or her older sister with her.

Hershel gave his youngest a tight hug and told her to use her head, and she was in safe hands with Axel. "I know Pa." She smiled as she walked to the passenger side, but Axel stopped her in mid stride.

He knew that she was seventeen, so might as well let her drive. It wasn't as fun anymore, but he thought it was something to try to lift her spirits. Beth was a quiet one, so no one could really tell what was bothering her, emotional at times, but usually just quiet and kept to herself or her sister. "You drive." He said handing her the keys.

Daryl, Merle, Michonne and Rachel all piled into a huge pickup truck; after all they were looking for guns and ammo, if they were successful then they'd need more space. This group had trouble written all over it; Michonne did want to sit next to Merle, but then Rachel was not so keen on the idea either. Daryl was trusted with the keys only, Rick made sure to make that quite clear.

Unlike some people." The leader pointed at both Rachel then at Daryl. "Go get them, and try to hurry back. Storm is going to be starting up anytime soon; try to get more food, everyone's asking for clothes, and of course ammo."

Rachel asked who was going to watch the gates, finding out it was Axel, and she wondered if Xavier would want to keep him company. She didn't want to leave Axel all alone; he was the nicest man, despite him being in prison before the attack of the walkers. And he'd never ask for the dog to stay and help keep him company. "Actually, I want two groups." Rick snapped his finger this was a better idea. Axel and Beth can go look for food and some more clothing. We don't really need any food now, but it's good to get them out and doing something. I want the rest of you, the other four to scavenge for ammunition; don't make sense to have six people all together looking for three different things." It was settled! "Hershel, Maggie and Glenn will be at the gates, its best that Hershel calms down Glenn…" He looked cautiously at Daryl, and the redneck knew why. Rick explained that him, Carl and Judith would just being inside the prison so if anything were to happen they would come out there and assist the other three in a heartbeat.

* * *

CHAPTER 33:  
"Y'all being dumb, just everyone sit in the damn car!" Daryl was the driver that much was figured out, he didn't care who sat where. "Fine," Daryl snatched Rachel, "She will be upfront with me, her and Merle solved most 'dem problems, not its y'alls turn to do the same."

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her skull, "And Rachel," She took a second and calmed herself down, "If I sit in the back with him, I can't promise he will be alive when we get to wherever we're going." She pulled on the sword that was strapped across her back.

"Let's go we don't have all damn day!" It was decided Michonne and Merle were going to be in the bunk of the truck, and it's not like Rachel or Daryl were going to take their weapons away, just in case walkers ambushed them. The pair would just have to try to get along, and deal with whatever they needed to on the car ride. Rachel was going to keep Daryl company in the front seat, she had promised on her way back she would sit with Merle. She sent her dog back there, mostly to make sure Michonne was feeling safe, Merle was just rough around the edges but not a real harm…anymore.

Rick looked like he was getting overly aggravated; he nodded for Glenn and Maggie to open the gate doors, and told them to hurry before the storm got real bad. "I want everyone to come back in one piece…" He eyed Michonne and Merle while stating that.

The black truck went first as they sped off further down the road, waving by to the group members and the duo in the Honda. They had their own separate missions, and the four group members' task was a lot more challenging then Axel and Beth's.

* * *

Daryl took a long and heavy sigh as he watched out the rear view mirror, the prison was almost out of sight. He understood that Rick wanted the weapons so badly, but he just wanted to have closure and bury his dog.

Rachel must have noticed his sadness, and looked over at him. She gave a half smile, "She understands Daryl."

The driver looked and raised his eyebrows at the young women. "What ya talkin' 'bout? Who?"

"Sage." She calmly said the dog's name, "She knows you care about her, when we get back well bury her." Seeing that she got a partial of a smile from Daryl, though she was sure it was a fake smile. Rachel began to wonder if this wound of Daryl's was ever going to heal. Some people need to talk about what is bothering them, and others bury it deep inside of them. She was sure Daryl was like herself, digging everything so far inside forever.

Merle and Michonne were awful quiet, more like Michonne was not even making eye contact with the man. She was stroking Xavier's fur, and paying attention only to him. This was very uncomfortable for her, mostly cause she wanted to beat the crap out of the man next to her. She looked up for just a second, feeling like eyes were on her.

"What?" She said in a stern, but yet quiet voice.

"Oh nothing," the man giggled like a school aged child.

"Why are you looking at me?" Her voice rose a little more, than her first question.

He pointed to Daryl and Rachel, "Ain't they the cutest thing? Ha!" Merle began to mimic the people in the front seats, as he heard parts of their conversation. "Oh Daryl," He tried to mock Rachel in a high pitched, squeaky voice, "Oh Rachel." He then shifted his voice to sound a little deeper. "Y'all make me sick." His roar of laughter made it seem like he was a comedian, and told a joke that was so humorous it was unheard of.

"Bro shut up!" Daryl called out as he turned the wheel rapidly trying to dodge a few walkers. "Damn bastards, should just run ya over next time." He grumbled.

"Sorry little bro, I bet ya can't wait to take a real ride." The man was a grown adult, but sometimes appeared to talk as if he was a teenage boy. "Rachel well keep ya goin' for hours, ain't that right darlin'?"

Rachel had learned it was better not even to talk to Merle; right now he was trying to lighten the mood, yes. But was doing it all in the wrong ways. She listened to him continue to babble about nothing, "I think in all serious though, y'all are so damn cute. I can't wait to be your brother in law, oh lord we will have some damn good family bonding time."

Michonne rolled her eyes at the redneck sitting across from her; boy did she just want to knock him out. He was now just being past being annoying, he was being a nuisance.

"Y'all already got your's own family, got Xavier right 'ere. And are dealing with the loss of the girl dog, I mean, shit, match made in heaven." He slapped his leg; this man had the biggest grin on his face. "Daryl when you's thinking of popping the question? Otherwise I may have to ask her. Time's tickin' boy!"

Daryl didn't say anything to his brother he looked at Rachel, not embarrassed, but thinking that Merle just about scared Rachel away with what he was saying. "Don't listen to 'em." He said as he saw her shake her head in amusement. "It ain't true."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed with his response, and became very brief all the sudden. "None of it?"

"Hell no."

* * *

Making it about twenty minutes away from the prison that was the miracle right there and everyone was still alive. The ride was pretty quiet, minus Merle babbling away in the backseat. "Oh shit, we's here already, I was havin' me a mean ol' blast back there." Merle laughed as he felt the truck go into park. He looked over at Michonne, "Weren't you's havin' a great time too?"

Michonne gave the fakest smile, and patted the dog on the side for him to follow her. She saw Daryl and Rachel open their doors and mumbled, "If he doesn't shut his trap, I'll cut if off like I did my walkers."

Rachel couldn't help but smile, and Daryl walked past her and called out for her brother. "C'mon well split up, meet back 'ere in-" He looked up as he felt the wind start to pick up and made the females shiver a little. "Back 'ere in 15, we gotta check few more places before this storm comes."

Rachel grabbed Michonne's arm as she started to walk away, "No, your with me, were going in teams." The black women felt she could cover more ground alone, but as long as she was not paired up with Daryl's older brother she was fine with whatever. "Unless, you wanna go with Merle?" The younger girl teased, but was given a death stare in return from her sick joke. "Oh, calm down, I'm kidding."

"C'mon bro, let them go." Daryl looked at the dog and he seemed torn of whom to go with; it was always him and Rachel, and Daryl and Sage, but now there was an odd numbers of people, well creatures. "Go ahead boy." Daryl motioned with his head for the Doberman to go with his original owner.

"Y'know," Merle started, "I think you've gone soft, baby bro." Walking over a few wooden boards that were in the middle of the street, looking like they were near a small outlet mall area. Stores were right by each other, but that could also mean that it could be severely inhabited with walkers.

"Get off this bro. Ya talkin' bout Sage again?"

"No. I ain't talkin' bout your dog. I am talkin' bout you, just in general. What's goin' on, you's thinkin' about so much, your head is up in the clouds. Focus, man. We're at war now."

Daryl shook his head; he had his cross bow ready in his arms, "What chu mean? I am focused." His brother always used to have a tendency, at least when they were younger, to mess with his head. Now was not the time to be doing this again. Not just today, but now, the present, with the way the world was.

Several building were ahead of them; one looked like the local drug store, convenient store. Daryl didn't have a feeling they'd hit a jackpot by any means of ammunition and weapons. But might as well try everywhere possible before the weather got worse.

"Yea' whatever you's say lil bro." Merle laughed, "So you think the sheriff I shakin' in his boots? You's tell him and the vet bout wha' Martinez said?"  
"Yeah, of course."

"See that's what I'm talkin' bout bro!" The older brother made a groaning sound, he was irritated with how his little brother thought he was dealing with problems, "We need to leave, these people aren't doin' nothin' for us." He received a 'what are you talking about?' look from the second in command of the prison group. "What? No! These people need us, and we need 'em. Where the Hell would ya be if I didn't find ya? Huh? With the Governor; killing innocent people, beating up women…"

"Hey man, I told you's that was orders, and Rachel wasn't talkin' Michonne was gunna be next. Don't think I'm pickin' on your pretty lil girlfriend."

Daryl scuffed, "Ya changed, what'd they do to ya? Brainwash ya probably." Looking around the corner, Daryl saw that the door was open, so he nodded for his brother to follow. "It can't be jus' the two of us anymore."

"The dog is dead bro! It's sick you's wanna bury that damn thing. I am sayin' this with love bro, it's a dog, she died. Get past that shit." Merle saw his brothers face, he was turning deep red from all the anger that he was trying to hold in. This after all was his flesh and blood, but some of the things he said were inexcusable, brother or not!

"Alright, alright." Daryl nodded, "Let's talk about this one night bullshit with you's and Rachel. What the fuck is that about?"

Merle smiled a toothy grin, "You's really want me to go in detail about that?" He joked, but could tell his brother was not in a joking mood. He seemed to never be anymore. "Naw. I mean alcohol got in the mix and shit happened. I didn't rape 'er, c'mon bro." Daryl looked back, he was sort of thinking that, but he didn't want to accuse his sibling of something so vile and disgusting. "I mean I encouraged her to drink more, but shit, that ain't rape."

"That ain't rape no, but dumbass makes ya sound sick," He began to mimic his brother, "Yea' drink on up darlin' I ain't tryin' to get you's drunk or nuttin." They had been apart for so long, it's like they hardly really knew each other. Merle was trying to get his brother to leave what was his second family.

Lifting some shelves up, the one armed man found a few tools that could be used as weapons, not exactly the same, but it was something. "Ha, that's good." He commented as he whistled for his brother, he was handing him some backpacks he found. "If you's wanna stay, I won't be happy with it, but I been searching high and low for your dumbass, and we ain't bout separate." This time is smile was genuine and sincere, he really did mean what he said. "Your girl though, damn you's need to train her though, she has a mind of her own. Ain't somethin' you're used too."

Daryl laughed, "No bro, all your broads had no mind of their own, ya always needed to be in charge. Shit, I gotta take care of everyone, especially with this war shit coming up, ain't nothing there…"

Merle stopped in mid-action, that was a bull faced lie! He knew that the two had sparks for one another, and they could try to deny it all they wanted, but he wasn't going to accept that. "Really now?"

Daryl heard the tone in the other man's voice; he was awful serious, strange since he was the one that was joking around just a moment ago. "Focus Merle, gotta find weapons…"

* * *

"Xavier stay close to me." Rachel called out as her dog began to wander off a little, still in sight, but little further away then she'd like. She was now super cautious of taking him anywhere; the death of Sage still stung, but she knew that Daryl was the one that had more of a wound compared to her. And every time someone, usually it was Merle would say anything negative about it, was like pouring salt into his gaping wound.

"He's fine." Michonne looked and saw the dog was to the side of them, no more then ten feet away. "You ok?" She looked at her traveling partner, she looked scared. "What's going on?"

"I'm just worried. Martinez said we started a war. Do you think we really did?" Her friend nodded, almost bluntly saying, 'well duh.' "See and that worries me. He's after us Michonne. Don't you feel a little scared?"

She shook her head left to right, "No. Why he's not going to catch us." She pointed to her sword, "I never get out much." She calmly stated, "Maybe that's starting to sound like a good idea." She shrugged, she seemed to never have any sort of feeling that were related to fear.

"He wants you first, for what you did…What did you do?" Rachel was almost hesitant to ask, she wasn't sure if she had any place to ask the question.

"He's a sick man Rachel." She sighed, and then explained about who and what Penny was, and how the Governor had her chained up like a dangerous animal.

"And he wants you for what you did to his eye? I'm just guessing here." Michonne was usually not to talkative, but since they had been at the prison, she had warmed up and started to talk more, usually not doing small talk unless needed too. She didn't find a need for it, and still didn't.

"Oh my goodness, do you see that?" Rachel seemed to snap out of her frightened state of mind. She pointed straight ahead, and saw a broken down undercover police car. "Oh I hope it's Christmas inside of this car."

Michonne seemed confused by Rachel's last comment, "You wha-?"

"Walkers!" Rachel yelled as she could hear them devouring their meal, it must have been a fresh meal, because their looked to be plenty of whatever it used to be left. "Xavier." Rachel called to the dog, who was going to try to distract the walkers, while Michonne would take care of them and Rachel was going to check out the car.

Hearing her dog bark, and attracting most of the small group of walkers attention, this gave Rachel ampule opportunity to just make a mad dash to the car. She was quite confident that the two would have each others back's, so she was not worried at all. "Alright, let's see." She pulled the door open, unlocked, that was a good sign. No bodies were in the car, this was seeming to easy for the moment.

She climbed in the car, leaving the passenger door hanging wide open, looking for the trunk lever she pulled it and looked to see how the duo was doing. "Okay, they're doing fine." She scattered the contents of the car around; mostly heavy bags, in the front, she couldn't check the back without getting out of the car, due to it have the metal bar sectioning the front and back apart.

Digging through the bag's she saw; stacks of criminals' folders, handcuff's that could be useful, a few cop belts fully stocked with what they carried on them at all times, and a few clips hidden on the bottom of the bag. Throwing out what wouldn't be helpful; she tossed it to the ground, and heaved the two heavy bags out of the car. "Okay that's at least something." Next she checked the back, it was completely empty. She figured it would be, that's where the people arrested sat there, so their wouldn't be weapons back there.

Hearing the slashing sound of Michonne's sword into the walkers' skin, she knew everything was going good. Lastly, the trunk, eyeing around the corner she found a huge black duffle bag, similar to the one Rick always carried with him back on Hershel's farm. "Oh, please have something good." Rachel pleaded, lost in her own world; she just stared at the bag for a second.

Before making a move, her arm was yanked by someone; she fearfully looked up and saw that it was Daryl. She looked up and wanted to yell at him and ask what the Hell he was doing? But before even getting a chance too she heard a clap of thunder, and saw several lightning bolts just up above her head. "We need ta go place is overrun. There's too many of them!" Daryl yelled, Merle, Michonne and even Xavier were grabbing the what few supplies they had gotten.

"Mm, I tell you's lil bro, we could probably take 'em on." Merle saw the walkers slowly starting to come in sight, "This place 'ere could be a gold mine, and you's wantin' to run."

"Running right now is our best option." Michonne stated as she too was not one to run from battle either. Putting her sword back in its case, and she headed for the truck.

"We could double back, the walker's well move 'on, and we got's ta too." Daryl ran up ahead and put down the tail, bunk end of the truck, and started the car.

Michonne and Merle were working well together; the man was helping her lifting all the bags to the back of the car. "Alright bro, you's wanna run, let's get a move on." The walkers were reaching them quicker than they suspected, they weren't going to waste what little ammunition if they didn't need to, they needed to savior it.

"Is everyone in?" Daryl looked back and saw his brother and the other women, then looked to his side, "Rachel get your ass in the car, NOW!"

At the very last second, Merle had leaped over the side of the truck and nearly throwing Rachel into the passenger seat and slammed the door. "Gotta move darlin'." He looked up and stabbed a walker that was just feet away from where she had been standing. Looking back he saw that Xavier went back for one last duffle bag, "Michonne!" After yelling her name he sliced another walkers neck and turned to the left, "Alright you's win, let's go!"

* * *

Deep breathing, it was dark, nothing to see but darkness itself. The man looked back, he could see the whites of his sisters eyes, he knew she was literally right next to him. He had a light source, a little dinky flashlight, but it would just attract more walkers. But on the other hand, he didn't know where he was going….

The girl, his sister grabbed the brother's hand and tightly squeezed it, she was gasping for air. She kept looking back, going down different corridors, they thought, but everything looked the same.

"Sasha, hold on tight!" He grabbed ahold of his flashlight from his back pocket, "We're gunna make a run for it."

The women, Sasha did as the man said; she squeezed even harder, as she watched the beam of light shoot forward. Looking to right side of her was a few walkers, stragglers, as they had just passed a group, well heard a group several minutes ago.

"Look, shine it to the corner, a door!" She yelled as she pointed to the hidden door. The man gave her the flashlight and pushed her forward.

"Go, get to the door, I'll cover you." The walkers seemed to be able to see in the dark, quite well actually. One of them stopped in mid step and sniffed the air. She could smell the two living humans, they had a very different scent, it smelt mouthwatering.

The female did as instructed and ran to the door, kicking it open; with one, big, kick to the center of it, she rammed her small body forward to force it open. She may be little, but her adrenaline was running throughout her veins. She needed to open this door!

She began to grunt, she couldn't give up, she needed to open this door. "Ty! It won't budge!"

She didn't hear her brother answer, but she heard slashing of the flesh, so she knew that was him, she heard the axe impact the walkers' body parts. "Hurry up Sasha! More are coming!"

"Uhh. Err. I…can-" Finally with all her might the door managed to be pushed open, she quickly looked around, trying to find something to use to distract the walkers, she wasn't aware how many more were coming. Or how many her brother had just finished off. She knew one thing was for sure, they couldn't hold many off with their weapons, it was to risky.

Seeing a table was right beside her, she looked on it… "Oh my God." She looked back into the dark corridor; she was holding the door open with her foot, having the light source shine into the darkness, to lead her brother towards her.

She looked down and saw an animal, a dead animal. "Poor thing." She heard the grunts and moans of the walkers, "Sorry buddy." She looked around the animal, it was a dog, a wolf or looked to be; it had dry blood scattered throughout its body, it was quite clear it was dead.

She heaved the deceased animal in her arms and just as she did that, she saw her brother bolting through the door, not sure what she was doing with canine. Before he asked any questions she dropped the dog at few feet from the door, and rammed it shut. Before moving away from the door, she fiddled with the lock, until she heard the _clicking_ sound.

"Oh, thank God!" Sasha hugged her brother and didn't let go for matter of seconds.

Her arms were wrapped around her brother, rather roughly, he pulled her skinny arms off and asked, "What the Hell did you just throw in there?"

"A wolf? Some sort of dog I think." She answered as she was trying to catch her breath, "That animal weighed a lot, should keep them busy."

"Sasha was that dog still alive?" The man, Tyrese was his name; he was big, tall, black and muscular. Her arms seemed to go on for ages, his black, cotton hat covering his head made him look a lot tougher then how he was sounding. Along with his clothing, his shirt had no sleeves, better to show off his muscles, not like it mattered anymore.

"No…I don't…think…so." That didn't sound to reassuring! Sasha was shorter, black, had curly hair; up in a half pony tail, she was very small in size, skinny, and on the shorter side. She wore jeans, and a baggy shirt, that was nearly falling off her shoulders. "I had to!" She grumbled, she looked around the room, "I wonder where we are?"

Tyrese stomped his foot, he was really hoping that the animal Sasha through in the hallway was dead. That would make him feel a lot better. "Sash, I really hope that animal was dead."

"It doesn't matter Ty, it was the dog or us." She raised her voice to the gigantic man she called her brother. "Just drop it."

* * *

Rick and Carl had just put Judith down for a nap, and knew she would be fine alone, and would occasionally check on her, just to be on the safe side. Rick told his son to come with him, they were going to check on supplies to see, if worse came to worse, how long they could hold out without the two groups coming back.

Walking out of the room where the baby stayed, the family members took a corner and heard voices. "Hershel, Maggie and Glenn come inside?" Carl asked his dad. They knew a storm was coming, but they had guard towers and would be fine up there, and out of the rain, and even below the tower, some parts were sectioned off and shielded by small roofs.

Rick held out his arm to tell his boy to be quiet. "Shh, shh."

"…Ty I think the dog was dead! Chill out!"

Rick and Carl looked at one another, and both must have thought the same exact thing; they both tracked the voices, and headed straight for that direction. They were talking about a dog. But Xavier was with Rachel and the other three. Sage? What did they do to Sage?


	42. Sorry Note

Everyone I had three chapters I was going to post on Saturday night, but my laptop decided to crash...Ugh! Makes me so angry, so now I have to re-write everything. So please give me by the end of the week, shouldbe up before that though. Sorry guys, stupid HP laptop, and I guess I had a trial word program that doesn't like to actually save files. I'm not sure. Anyways sorry again, I will get something posted ASAP.


	43. Chapter 34 and 35 plus sneak peak ch 36

A/N: First thing is first, sorry everyone laptops seem to very much hate me, so I had to basically re-write most of what I had. Kind of a bummer, so I am giving you a little treat, because had to wait for a while. Sorry about that! Kwiff thanks as always for your assistance!

CHAPTER 34:

Tracking down the voices was easy, especially with Glenn, Maggie and Hershel outside near the towers. These voices they had never heard before, Rick checked left side of the corner, while his son did the opposing side. "Clear." The dad whispered first and his son nodded, indicating the same.

"Freeze!" Rick shouted as he pointed the gun right at Tyrese's head.

"Whoa!" Sasha looked up at her brother, but then Carl had a gun pointed at her too in the exact same position.

"Who are you?" The man asked, looking behind them to make sure their was no one else that they had to worry about. He shook his gun violently, he didn't even really care who these people were. "How did you get in here?"

"There's walkers all throughout those tombs." Carl added as he pointed with his free arm to show the door he was talking about.

"There was a dead animal we threw it to get passed them." Sasha pointed to the table that the animal was on, "Some sort of a dog."

"A wolf." Tyrese added.

"That was no wolf, that was a dog. One of our group member's dogs." Rick covered his mouth with his free hand in shock, how the Hell was he going to explain this to Daryl? "So wait a minute, you see an animal so you just throw it for walkers?"

"Well it was that or us." Sasha gave off a tad more attitude then Ty did. "Look, can you please put the guns down?" She eyed the young man's gun, "Please, we are survivors, just like you guys."

"Please, sir." Ty started, "We're good people, and just trying to survive." He eyed his sister, "I thought you said the animal was dead?"

"She was-" Carl began talking but was cut off by his father.

"She was a dog, that one of our group members, Rachel had rescued, back right when all this began. But another member of the group wanted to bury her." Rick was relatively calm, he knew Daryl was the one these people had to actually worry about. Looking at the brother and sister, "You look like you need medical treatment, we have someone in that field, and you can rest up. But you can't stay here for long. Well patch you up and give you some food, then your off!"

Sasha and Ty both looked at one another with their jaws dropped? Couldn't stay?! This man was going to aid them and then send them out in the cruel outside world again? "Please…my sister didn't know."

"I'm sorry, I saw part of it ripped open, and-"

"She had a name. Her name was Sage." Carl shook his head, as him and his dad walked out of the room, locking it behind them.

"Carl go get Hershel please." Rick was not looking forward to the others coming back, he needed these people gone. It didn't help that he had no trust for newcomers, he was still wary about Michonne, and hated the idea of Merle staying there too.

* * *

Beth and Axel surprisingly had good luck with clothing; they seemed to had hit the jackpot, well in a sense. Clothes with no blood stains or ripped holes or anything, some would be to big, but no one could really be fussy. Not like they would dare, everyone had at least three pairs of clothes and most the time it was wearing the same outfit for at least two days in a row, then washing the others.

"Thanks for takin' me out." Beth's soft voice was very grateful, and it showed as she smiled at Axel. "Pa, never let's me go out. I'm not as tough as Maggie is." She looked up at the man and smiled, "Oh well."

"Naw, he's just a worried dad, that's all." He grinned at the young girl, and saw that she seemed to be more talkative than usual, that made him happy. He always wondered what she had to say, she was so quiet and never expressing her input, so he, along with anyone else, never knew.

They loaded all the clothes to the back seat, and were on their way to find some food. Rick made a big deal, that their main mission was clothes! He was tired of hearing everyone bitch about that, people had to understand times are tough, and it was hard to find things one hundred percent intact. "Well might as well keep stocking up on some supplies." Axel shut the back door, and looked up at the sky, "We got's a little time I think."

"We're not far from _home_ anyways, so if it gets bad, won't take long to get back there." It was almost sad that her, and everyone else referred to the prison as home. That was a home to criminals, not for these good people trying to make it. But that's what it was, and that's what it had to be, for now.

* * *

Hershel had been informed of the situation at hand, and had inspected over both the brother and sister, with Carl at the door, armed and ready to fire. Rick told Glenn and Maggie, "Heads up, I know something is coming."

"Weather wise?" Glenn asked, "Or, you mean something else?"

"I'm not sure." Rick rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the prison, "I don't trust newcomers, what if they brought people to take over the place?"

"I don't know Rick." Maggie shrugged, "We aren't prepared for something like that." Pointing with the number of people on her two hands, "Especially with this many people, the others' need to get bac' soon."

Glenn looked over at his worried girlfriend, then over at Rick, "They'll be back, don't worry."

"With weather like this, and it becoming darker out, maybe it wasn't a good idea to send so many out at once." Rick shook his head, "I'm gunna see if Hershel's done, we gotta send them on their way. Can't take any chances."

The two lovers nodded, they understood why and what Rick was doing. It was nothing personal, they had to, they lost so many people, and almost lost a few by trusting some of the other prison mates, like Tomas. He went out on a limb trusting Oscar, and he proved he was a good man, having just lost him. And Axel seemed pretty harmless, a hillbilly, but harmless nonetheless…

Hearing the revving sounds of cars, Rick perked up, but then stopped for a second. He knew that Axel and Daryl both knew to be careful with the sounds from the cars, that would attract walkers. He looked over at Glenn and Maggie, "That's not them!"

Seeing several cars, trucks, and even army equipment full of walkers, Rick began to panic, "Shit, get down!" A large truck came racing through the field managing to cut up the grass pretty well, and knocking down part of the first fence. Someone was on the back of the turret, of an army jeep and began shooting rapidly at anything and everything.

Maggie and Glenn got down, and watched Rick quickly run back inside the prison, motioning for them to get their asses in the building. Maggie's screams got louder as she looked up, noticing that the fire had seized to exist for a moment or two…wrong!

Martinez was the one on the turret and he made it quite clear, he figured they already knew the Woodbury was going to attack. "Haha, Come on out! Face me, motherfuckers!" Swaying left and right, and then back to left, most of his firing was just to scare them. The real attack, oh that would come later on though. He tapped the side of the truck and told the driver to get out of there. Looking back, he saw the bus full of walkers being ejected from the yellow vehicle.

Just at the few Woodbury cargo cars were on their way out, they saw the black truck entering first. "Oh shit," Merle said as he pointed with his head, "There's Martinez." Daryl slowly drove by, but as the others drove by quickly.

Martinez called out, as he was still in sight, and waved to Rachel. Their eyes locked on one another,"'Ey remember what I said bro!" Daryl looked over at Rachel who was in complete and utter shock.

"I feel like he just violated me with his eyes…" She looked back at Michonne who was holding the dog's collar. "Michonne don't let him go, he will chase after them."

"We're not losing anyone else." Michonne gave a small smile and tugged on Xavier's collar, "Easy boy." Xavier was snarling and just about foaming at the mouth, he wanted so badly to rip that man, Martinez to itsy bitsy shreds.

CHAPTER 35:  
Rick broke the news to Tyrese and Sasha, "We just had an attack, and I think it's an odd coincidence, as soon as you two snuck in…"

"Seriously?" Sasha asked throwing up her arms, then placing them on her hips. "We lost all of our group, we're the last one's left."

"Sasha," Ty tapped his sibling, "If that's what he wants, that's fine." He looked up at Rick then at Hershel, "If that's what you want, we will respect that." He shook Hershel's hand, "Thanks for fixing up our wounds, we really appreciate it."

"Tyrese, this is nothing personal." Hershel looked at Rick, he may have thought it was, but the elderly man, knew it was for a different reason, "We just need to stick together, do understand that." He pointed to Tyrese's sister, "Sasha, I am sorry. We're a tight knit group."

Sasha didn't say anything else, she nodded, the way that Hershel phrased things; made everything feel like it was going to be okay. She nodded as Rick walked them out through one of the other cell blocks. He had no idea what was going on out there, and told Carl to go and make sure everyone was okay with Hershel. He heard screaming, and it wasn't the babies, it was Maggie's…

Glenn had managed to at the last second help his girlfriend out, as a unsuspected walker got through some way, and snuck up behind Maggie. She was on the ground, lying on her back, as the walker's dead corpse had fallen just inches away from her left side. "Oh…my…God…"

Glenn released his blade and went to help her up, she was beyond frightened from the experience. He held her in a tight embrace, neither of them really wanted to let go of one another. "How the Hell did this one get over here?" She asked as she was starting to calm down.

"Maybe through the tombs? I'm not sure." Glenn shrugged, he wished he had a better answer, he really did. But he had no clue; her guess was just as good as his.

* * *

The six packed in the cars were waiting near the gate, Glenn looked over at Carl, and they must have been reading each others minds. For the fact, that they both ran to the one gate that they had left to open it for the others.

Daryl made sure to hurry along as they led the way, with Axel and Beth still behind them. They had witnessed the getaway from the Woodbury people, but not the actual attack itself. Daryl needed to do what he wanted to now. As soon as he placed the car in park, he ran inside without saying a word to anyone.

Merle got out from the back of the truck and he stepped back, and looked at Daryl who went running in the prison. Unaware where his brother was going exactly, he asked Rachel, "Where's my bro goin' off too?"

"To go and grab Sage's body, so we can bury her-" After she was just about to finish her statement, everyone seemed to freeze as they heard the loudest shout, they have heard since Lori's painful cries during her attempt of child birth….

Seconds later the redneck came running outside, cross bow ready in his arms, "Alright where is she?" Pointing to everyone, having his weapon steady in everyone's face for several seconds before moving onto the next person.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Sage, where the FUCK is she?"

Hershel told Maggie to go and see how Judith was there; she was still a little shaken up, and didn't need Daryl pointing his bow in her face. "Daryl?" He called out for the man, and told him to lower his weapon, "I will tell you, but you need to put the weapon down."

Daryl was willing to do that, he needed to do that. He just wanted to know where his canine companion was. "Alright." He heard his brother scuff, and continue to grab the bags and heard his say he was tired of his dumbass little brother pointing guns in his face. "Well, we had some unsuspected visitors, and they were being chased from in the tombs by walkers…"

Daryl listened carefully to the man telling the story, "Okay?"

Hershel sighed, he thought Daryl was going to catch on, but his feelings must be clouding his hearing. "Well they used Sage as bait, more or less. Throwing her body to save themselves."

* * *

Merle was trying to be a harass to his brother, and make him get past this death of the dog. But it really did seem that he needed closure…? The man looked around, and saw that everyone was lugging stuff in the prison; besides him, Michonne and Rachel. Merle knew that their was nothing more that Daryl wanted then to kill Martinez for him killing Sage.

"Here's the plan, we're goin' to go after them. The three of us." Hearing a barking, Merle quickly corrected himself, "We're going to play this off, so go along with it."

"They're going to know something is up if we all go. And after them, who?" Michonne's neck moved to the side, "Someone needs to stay back here." The three stared at one an other, and then singled Michonne out.

"Wait?" Rachel interjected, "Why me? I thought we were picking out who should go?" She made a nervous squeal and chuckled.

"Trust me." Merle smiled, "Michonne will be the backup, if we're not back in a hour, then come an' look for us."

Rachel shook her head, "Haha, no way Merle, I don't know what you're planning…"

"Shut up, we're gunna do this. You care for my brotha, right?" Rachel responded with a long nod, "Well he needs to get past this, and we need to kill the mothafucker who pulled the trigger on his 'er dog." Sounding almost ecstatic, he was thrilled, almost getting a high off of the plan. 'Bring your dog, and he will come back and warn the others' if need be."

Rachel looked over at her friend, who shook her head saying no. "I guess." She saw the disappointment in her friend's eyes; she was tired of having no one listen to her. Michonne knew what she was talking about, and everyone seemed to think she didn't. "Michonne we'll be back soon."

The black women looked at her friend than at Merle, "She's doing this for Daryl, Merle. In exactly an hour if you're not back, I will come after you." She pointed to her back, showing her sword. "I mean it." She then looked down at the dog, "Watch him."

"Aww, c'mon now. This is like my sister now…" He smirked but staggered off because if that was true, he had intercourse with someone he considered family now. And that was just wrong. As he motioned for Rachel to follow Michonne stepped ahead of them, asking what she was to tell anyone if they asked. "Tell 'em, she lost a bag full of ammo." Merle shrugged.

"Yeah, cause I would be the one losing the ammo." Rachel sneered, "Walk with us?" She looked back at her friend who nodded.

* * *

"You're tellin' me som' damn black fucker an' his bitch threw my dog to them walkers ta save their own fuckin' asses?" Daryl roared out to Hershel, by this point Rick had come back and helped Hershel with the explaining. Both men knew he was going to act like this. "Wha' an' no one wanted to stop 'em?"

"Carl and I heard them after they were talking about throwing Sage into the tombs." Rick explained in a calm tone, "Now I know this isn't easy-"

"Easy? Should we go throw someone ya love into the fuckin' tombs?"

Rick looked down at the ground, they didn't throw Lori into the tombs, she gave birth and lost her life. SO it wasn't exactly the same thing, but Daryl was not the only who had lost a loved one.

"That's enough. Daryl, now I'm sorry. The man, Tyrese seemed very apologetic. His sister didn't know. Her body is gone, Sage, herself isn't though." The vet had to give this sort of news to hundreds of people every day for many, many years. And it never got easier, with himself being an animal lover.

Daryl shook his head and began to grind his teeth, taking a deep sigh he tried to let go of his anger. Well not really, he would keep the anger, but just not show it. "So I saw wha' happened, wha' we gunna do about it?"

Rick was running back into the prison from one of the side entrance's when everything was happening, and he was fuming with anger. "We fight!" He cracked his knuckles, "They wanted a war, and they started it."

Hershel gave a soft chuckle, "I believe they think we started this war." He was still a religious man, and was still not to sure about this new world they lived in, but would do anything to protect his girls.

Rick looked at Daryl, "Well with them doing what they did to Rachel, and even Michonne is what triggered this, but the icing on the cake is what they did to Glenn and Maggie." He began to pace back and forth, God was he overwhelmed. "We can't keep making rounds back there. Daryl, show me those weapons. Ya guys got some, right?"

"Yea' course we did should be outside." Daryl snapped back into how he was before Sage's death, he wasn't really better, hardly. He was going to have a personal battle with Martinez, he faced him once before. But next time, he was going to make sure he died by Daryl's own hands.

* * *

Sneak Peak: CHAPTER 36:

Merle. Rachel and Xavier had managed to sneak away, more or less. Merle's had a plan, he wanted to try to bring back Rachel back as a hostage at some point, and could try to get back into good graces with Governor. But in reality be a spy; well first he would talk to the Governor, and have Rachel and Xavier stay back, making sure the two men were okay. It was a tricky situation, and a very dangerous one.

"You know this isn't going to work." Rachel looked down at the ground, head almost looking as if she was pouting, "I don't know how you think it could."

Merle spit to the side of the girl and whipped his mouth, "Shoot, you's and my brother are a match made in heaven, both so damn negative." He looked over and smiled at the younger women, but saw her head was still eyeing the dead grass. "It will, we'll make it work."

"No it won't Merle, they will have me, it's the hostage card, we need to have the upper hand. Seems like your just handing me over." She was getting scared and didn't want to do this anymore. "It sounded okay before we left to do it, but I don't want to do it anymore." Her head looked up into Merle's eyes, "I want to go back."

Hearing the crackling of branches snapping under heavy footsteps, the man silenced the girl with just raising one of his arms. "Shhh." He had his metal arm ready and in the other hand his pistol, "We's got company I think."

Xavier dropped his nose to the ground and sniffed the dirt ground, running towards the sound. "Xavier, no!" Rachel called out, but it was to late. She heard a bark, and then a thudding sound. She wasn't going to lose her dog too, so she ran towards the sound of her dog, but was caught by Merle grabbing onto the back of her shirt. "Xavier?"

The dog came out of the tall bushes, wagging his short tail, and his tongue sticking out. He seemed excited? Tugging on something, and then running towards the two prison members. Behind him was a mid-height, white woman, with blonde hair. She seemed to be all to familiar to these two strangers.

"Well, shit on me." Merle smiled, and was somewhat shocked; he didn't think he would see this woman to far away from the Governor. They were almost inseparable, and when they were apart, it was not for long. She was after all, the Governor's squeeze. "Andrea."

Andrea lowered her weapon after she saw Xavier; she knew she was among friends. Well Merle she wasn't to sure about, but she knew Rachel, and knew Xavier, so those two were friends of hers. She walked over to the twenty-something year old and extended her arms, "Rae."

Rachel was pushed forcefully into a hug from her friend, but wasn't really sure how to react to seeing her. "Been a while." Rachel stated as she finally gave in and returned the embrace back. The blonde bent down and played with the Doberman, "Good boy, glad to see you." She turned around, "Sage must be with Daryl, huh?"

Rachel winched her face, and just nodded, she wasn't going to get into that with her. "What are you doing out of Woodbury's gates?" Tad of an attitude in her voice as she asked that question.

The older of the two women, stood up and gave half a smile, "I came to see you guys. I want to talk to you, all of you." Her arms did some of the talking as she waved them in the air, "I want to see whose still there, and," She sounded sad by the last part of her comment, "Who didn't make it."


	44. Chapter 36

A/N: As always I want to thank Kwiff, and chapter 37 should be posted some time tomorrow night, I'm on a real writing spree!

CHAPTER 36:  
Merle. Rachel and Xavier had managed to sneak away, more or less. Merle's had a plan, he wanted to try to bring back Rachel back as a hostage at some point, and could try to get back into good graces with Governor. But in reality be a spy; well first he would talk to the Governor, and have Rachel and Xavier stay back, making sure the two men were okay. It was a tricky situation, and a very dangerous one.

"You know this isn't going to work." Rachel looked down at the ground, head almost looking as if she was pouting, "I don't know how you think it could."

Merle spit to the side of the girl and whipped his mouth, "Shoot, you's and my brother are a match made in heaven, both so damn negative." He looked over and smiled at the younger women, but saw her head was still eyeing the dead grass. "It will, we'll make it work."

"No it won't Merle, they will have me, it's the hostage card, and we need to have the upper hand. Seems like your just handing me over." She was getting scared and didn't want to do this anymore. "It sounded okay before we left to do it, but I don't want to do it anymore." Her head looked up into Merle's eyes, "I want to go back."

Hearing the crackling of branches snapping under heavy footsteps, the man silenced the girl with just raising one of his arms. "Shhh." He had his metal arm ready and in the other hand his pistol, "We's got company I think."

Xavier dropped his nose to the ground and sniffed the dirt ground, running towards the sound. "Xavier, no!" Rachel called out, but it was to late. She heard a bark, and then a thudding sound. She wasn't going to lose her dog too, so she ran towards the sound of her dog, but was caught by Merle grabbing onto the back of her shirt. "Xavier?"

The dog came out of the tall bushes, wagging his short tail, and his tongue sticking out. He seemed excited? Tugging on something, and then running towards the two prison members. Behind him was a mid-height, white woman, with blonde hair. She seemed to be all too familiar to these two strangers.

"Well, shit on me." Merle smiled, and was somewhat shocked; he didn't think he would see this woman to far away from the Governor. They were almost inseparable, and when they were apart, it was not for long. She was after all, the Governor's squeeze. "Andrea."

Andrea lowered her weapon after she saw Xavier; she knew she was among friends. Well Merle she wasn't too sure about, but she knew Rachel, and knew Xavier, so those two were friends of hers. She walked over to the twenty-something year old and extended her arms, "Rae."

Rachel was pushed forcefully into a hug from her friend, but wasn't really sure how to react to seeing her. "Been a while." Rachel stated as she finally gave in and returned the embrace back. The blonde bent down and played with the Doberman, "Good boy, glad to see you." She turned around, "Sage must be with Daryl, huh?"

Rachel winched her face, and just nodded, she wasn't going to get into that with her. "What are you doing out of Woodbury's gates?" Tad of an attitude in her voice as she asked that question.

The older of the two women, stood up and gave half a smile, "I came to see you guys. I want to talk to you, all of you." Her arms did some of the talking as she waved them in the air, "I want to see whose still there, and," She sounded sad by the last part of her comment, "Who didn't make it."

Merle glanced over at Rachel and shrugged, they didn't know exactly where her loyalty was at right at this particular second. Not like Merle was one to judge, for at one point the was one of them, one of the Woodbury people.

Andrea looked at both of them and said, "Well? Is that alright?" Merle nodded and gritted his teeth, he wasn't sure about how well this was going to go. But Rachel on the other hand, was very relieved; she didn't even want to go along with his plan. Because she had a feeling she was just getting handed over and that was that. She was quite sure that Merle wouldn't help her if she were in any sorts of trouble.

* * *

Rachel became very overwhelmed with all of this; not only did she just run off, which she was sure eventually she would hear an earful on, Michonne didn't seem like a very good liar. But bringing Andrea back to the prison? She chose a man over Michonne and Rachel; they had spent over half a year together. It was past disloyalty. And a sick and twisted man at that, which made it even worse! The young women wanted to ask Andrea what she thought had happened to them. But she knew Michonne would ask the same exact question, so it was just better to wait.

Andrea smirked, as she would gaze back at her friend, as Merle led the way. "It's so good to see you." She meant what she was saying, they were more then companions, they knew each other from back on the farm. Andrea was left behind just as the other woman was. That was something they had in common, Andrea was over it. But Rachel, deep down inside it still perturbed her.

"Merle, did you find Daryl?"

"Oh yeah!" His smile was almost friendly, and not like he was plotting something evil, like usual. "Me and my baby brother are reunited." His eyes looked over at Rachel, "I got your girls to thank me for that."

"Really?" The blonde looked perplexed, but still had a grin on her face. "Don't tell me anything yet, I want to see everyone first."

The brunette seemed exasperated with how Andrea was acting, fake! She had to be up to something, there's no way she would just leave the Governor's side. She was his mistress, well she was back when they were first saved and brought to Woodbury. "It's really not that exciting."

Reaching the one gate that they had, Andrea just rolled her eyes at her pal. She wasn't going to let her bring her down. This was something good; she was going to be reunited with her long, lost friends! Looking up at Merle and Rachel, she was expecting one of them to open the gates, but instead, she noticed a black women running to the gate.

Rick happened to be pacing through the entryway and saw someone he didn't at first recognize. "Michonne?" He was making sure someone was by the gate, but not getting a response at all, he decided, it was best if he went to the gate.

Seeing Merle, Rachel, Xavier, and then the blonde. At first he became puzzled, because he was under the impression that Rachel, Michonne, and Merle were helping unload stuff from their journey. Come to find out that they hadn't been at the prison for about a half an hour now. "Andrea?"

"Let us in Rick!" Rachel sounded irritated, "Come on, not as comfortable being over here with only one gate."

"Heh yeah." Merle scuffed, "And we know who we can thank for that." He looked directly at Andrea, who didn't seem to notice, as she became overjoyed when she saw Rick unlocking the pad lock on the gate.

* * *

Rick had opened the gate, even though he looked thrilled to see his old group member, he roughly pushed her against the fence and frisked her. "Rick?!"

"Are you alone?" Rick asked as he checked the cuffs of her pants, and then moved his way up.

"Rick!"

"I said are you alone?" He eyed Merle and Rachel; he would have to chat with them later. It seemed like lately Rachel was not acting herself, and now with Merle around he could be a bad influence, not only on Daryl, but on others too.

"Yes, yes!" Andrea shouted as she was allowed to turn around, "well except them, I ran into them."

Rick told everyone to get inside, except for Axel who was left to keep guard, but in the tower, and Glenn who would be inside the other tower. He gave Andrea a hug, and after checking her, he realized she was no threat; she had a bag over her shoulders that he handed to her after checking it over. "Welcome!" He smiled, "Come on." He motioned towards the inside of the prison.

Beth heard Andrea's name, and knew she should show her the baby. If she was awake that was, so she went to go and check on Judith. Entering the main living are, where Tyrese and Sasha had been held, and this is the room where a lot of the meetings where held. Since the prison was their home this was like the living/ family room portion of it.

Everyone gathered; first Rick and Andrea, next was Merle and Michonne, Daryl, Hershel, and then Maggie, Carl, Rachel and the dog. The oldest women, Andrea glanced around, all eyes were on her.

As the leader was filling in the missing information of who was alive, what happened, etc. Rachel couldn't help but look across the room and see that Michonne looked pissed. She was hoping that the three of them could get past this, but it was easier said than done. _"You should be able to trust the living, not just now, but this whole time." _She thought to herself, Rachel knew Michonne had a lot to say, and the brunette was pretty sure the black warrior was not planning on holding anything in any longer.

"-What did you tell them?" Andrea sounded aggravated, she was made to sound like a villain, and that was not the case at all!

"The truth!" Michonne stepped to her _friend_. "They asked what was I suppose to do, lie?"

"Oh Lord, here we go." Rachel muttered under her breath, but she was shocked when she realized in wasn't that quiet of a mutter.

Andrea turned around and snapped at her younger friend, "What in the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Before allowing Rachel to answer, she continued, "Hey, I don't know what your guy's problem is, I stayed back because it seemed like a safe route."

"Your right, you stay back with the Governor. Needed a man for comfort that badly? Was it that long since you had one, you needed to betray your friends-"

"You shut the Hell up!" Andrea snapped back at Michonne as she was in the middle of her friends.

"The Governor tried to rape me!" It was their out in the open…at last! No one actually knew what the Governor had tried to do with Rachel. The few that knew of the idea, just knew that, their own _ideas_ of the event.

Sneak Peak Of CH 37:  
CHAPTER 37:  
The room fell quiet real fast, dead silence had swept through the main room, and all eyes were on Rachel. Knowing this, she felt uncomfortable, and grabbed one of her arms and looked to the ground.

Michonne and Andrea both eyed Merle, but the blonde was the one to ask him, "Did you know anything about this?"

Daryl's head shot over to his brother, "Yea'' an' try to be honest." He leered at his brother, he always stuck up for him, even when he knew he was wrong But, he didn't think he could do so in this case.

Merle didn't respond for a moment, and then shrugged, "I knew he wanted alone time with 'er, the plan was to kill 'er and Michonne ov'r 'ere." Pointing to Andrea he smiled, "He wanted to keep you's around, because he took a liking to you."

Michonne shook her head in frustration, "That's why he sent Merle to come and kill us, she got here to the prison first. While I sidetracked Merle, he lost me, but then found them." She pointed her sword over to Glenn and Maggie.


	45. Chapter 37

A/N: Kwiff thanks for your help as always! Alright shorter chapter, but now you know what's coming up, lots of drama, and soon to be action for the next chapter 38.  
CHAPTER 37:  
The room fell quiet real fast, dead silence had swept through the main room, and all eyes were on Rachel. Knowing this, she felt uncomfortable, and grabbed one of her arms and looked to the ground.

Michonne and Andrea both eyed Merle, but the blonde was the one to ask him, "Did you know anything about this?"

Daryl's head shot over to his brother, "Yea'' an' try to be honest." He leered at his brother; he always had stuck up for him, even when he knew he was wrong. But, he didn't think he could do so in this case.

Merle didn't respond for a moment, and then shrugged, "I knew he wanted alone time with 'er, the plan was to kill 'er and Michonne ov'r 'ere." Pointing to Andrea he smiled, "He wanted to keep you's around, because he took a liking to you."

Michonne shook her head in frustration, "That's why he sent Merle to come and kill us, she got here to the prison first. While I sidetracked Merle, he lost me, but then found them." She pointed her sword over to Glenn and Maggie.

In complete disbelief the Woodbury resident just stood there with her mouth wide open. Information overload, she didn't know if this was all true. It had to be, why would her friends make this up? That'd be pretty despicable of them, all of them.

Throwing her hands in the air, the blonde women's voice cracked, "I didn't know any of this! I came as soon as I found out that Merle was gone, someone said you guys kidnapped him."

"You's came to save me?" Merle asked with sarcasm and a sneaky smirk placed on his face.

"No, I thought that while trying to find you, I would find Michonne and Rachel," She smiled, "And I did."

Rachel and Michonne were both asked to leave the room; Michonne did so willingly, and went outside to help keep watch. Rachel shook her head, and needed to be escorted out almost.

"Rae, you need to let go of your anger." Rick suggested that Carl took her and Xavier outside to talk. "Give us a moment with Andrea, to fill her in."

* * *

"-Shane, T-dog, Carol, Patricia, Jimmy…" The names were being listed off of who didn't make it, Andrea looked over and saw no Lori, but wasn't sure how to ask. "Lori…" Rick looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Don't forget Sage." Daryl roared, "Your boy Martinez got 'er. When you's see him, tell him I'll be lookin' for 'im."

Her eyes looked dismayed, she loved these people that she was now face to face with, finally, reunited after almost a year, couple months shy of it. "Rick. Err-everybody I'm sorry for the losses, but I think I can try to get Philip and Rick to talk, to at least be able to stop this war,. Try to settle their differences."

"I have a problem with your boyfriend trying to roll up on my yard and throw a bunch of goddamn walkers on my field!" The sheriff always seemed to have a weapon in his hand, and as he bellowed, his weapon was quaking progressively in his hand, almost alarming Andrea.

Merle rolled his eyes and let out a pattern of laughter. "Haha, you's really thinkin' that'll work? Cause I kno' him a lot better than you do doll, and I ain't so sure."

* * *

Michonne kicked roughly at the ground, and spit a good amount of saliva, down next to where her foot just was. "This is bull!" Her voice was always known for being pretty soft toned, but not this time. "You know what she did to us Rachel, she almost got us killed, and you got-"

"Say it." Rachel pointed to her scar on her face, and to the still bruises that were on her body. "I got the shit kicked out of me. GO ahead and say it, best we come to terms with what happened."

Michonne's eyes looked big as if she was almost speechless, "A man. The Governor, the man who caused you some of that pai-"

"Michonne!" Rachel stepped towards the other women, "I think I know what happened to me! But you don't! No one does!" Seeing that Michonne moved her body away several inches, Rachel lowered her voice. "You can hate her for your reasons, and I have mine. My reasons do include what she did to the both of us, not just what happened to me!"

Carl thought that he couldn't really refrain the two women from quarrelling, nor did he want too. He took the dog to one side, and tried to keep him occupied while the others angrily vented.

"So back up!" Rachel grunted, "We know what she did was wrong. You may not forgive and forget, I'm not sure if she really deserves it. I'm going to need to think about it."

Michonne wasn't trying to get the younger female against the oldest one, she was just trying to say that; Rachel seemed like such a passive person, that let people walk all over her. And this was not something to be taken lightly of, betrayal was betrayal however you tried to break it down and examine it.

* * *

Rick and the others were done talking about the sad times, Maggie took Andrea to Beth so she could go and see baby Judith. The others, the men stayed in the main room eyeing one another. "A meetin' huh?" Daryl snorted; "This could be interestin'" He looked over at his brother and asked, "Ya think he'll show?"

Merle nodded, "Oh I'm sure, if his honey Andrea asked him too. But not alone, no, he'll bring some men with."

"How many you think?" Rick asked.

"Couple. Now that I'm gone he probably upgraded Martinez to second in command, so him I'm sure. Not sure who else he'd bring, maybe a guard or two."

Daryl smiled, "Well 'ey, if Martinez is gunna be there, Rick I'm comin' with ya."

"Now hold on-" Rick held his hands up, he saw that Daryl was getting an evil look in his eye, "I don't know how smart that would be, if she can even get this meeting shit set up. Your on a mission to wreck Martinez's life for what he did to-"

Daryl put his crossbow hiked over his arm, 'Yeah, for what he did to Sage, bes' believe it. I ain't gunna wreck his life, shoot I'm goi' to end it."

"Daryl." Hershel simply called out the man's name, to try to calm him down. 'If Rick is going their to talk about peace, maybe even an alliance, he doesn't need you going their to go after Martinez."

"Man forget you guys." With that Daryl left the room, and went outside with some of the others.

Rick''s eyesight narrowed in on Merle, "Think you can be helpful now?"

"Shoot, I can try." Merle grinned, "What do you's want to know?"

"With you gone, you said Martinez probably took over, right?" Rick had a plan in mind; he was not planning on being allies with someone who pulled the shit that Woodbury was playing. But he was sure that he could fake it, at least with this little meeting.

The other Dixion thought for a moment, "Yes, Martinez should be next in line, and then there's Milton. Helps Gov make choices, nerdy little freak, he is. But Gov don't trust a lot of people, it was just us three he trusted with a lot of info."

Hershel was adding everything Merle was saying together, and from what he gathered, "So if this Milton and Martinez come with the Governor, whose left in charge, you think?"

"Well…uhh…"The racist redneck looked at the old man, and then back to the leader, he knew what they were saying, and boy was he in favor of this. "No one." He cackled.

"Merle you're going to lead a small group into Woodbury, your going to say we kidnapped you, or some crazy bull shit. Make it believable though. Whoever you bring with, make sure their fast, not Glenn or Maggie, those people already know them."

This sounded like something that Merle could do. His people loved him, they would do anything for him, and the redneck was known for taking advantage of the weak, if need be. "What chu want me to do when I get into Woodbury again?"

"Destroy it. From the inside, out!" The cop's voice turned raspy and cold hearted as he walked out of the room cracking his knuckles.

A/N: Hmm, whom should go with Merle? :)


	46. Chapter 38

A/N: Kwiff your help with this fic has been lifesavers at times! Otherwise I may still be stuck on chapters long ago!

CHAPTER 38:

That was more along the lines of what Merle was talking about, oh yeah, this, this he could handle. Though the real question was; not how he could get back into Woodbury, that would be easy and probably spur of the moment an idea would pop into his head about that. But who would he bring with? Rick was right at least half the town saw Glenn and Maggie after the battle that broke out, and cost several causalities. So choosing them, was out of the question…someone or someone's quick…

Hershel watched how Merle was acting and noticed the sinful looks that graced his face, "Merle?" He heard a "Hmm?" The man moved his crutches and sat down at a table and invited the other man to do the same. "This is your mission, Rick asked you to do it, but choose your team wisely."

Merle place his arms sprawled out onto the table, as if he was going to lie his head on them. "You's thinking' I shouldn't brin' dem girls?"

"I think you will do what you want, they are both swell equipped for something like this, I believe, but that place has dreadful memories for both of them. One more than the other though." The religious man held onto his necklace from under his shirt, and fiddled with it, "Do lighten up on your brother, this tiff and taff relationship seems harmless, but not during this grieving period he's battling through."

* * *

After his talk with Merle, Hershel went outside of the prison to get some fresh air, and to see how everyone out of the interior of the building was doing. He always felt like the peacemaker, and it was a role he had taken by choice, and was perfectly fine with it. "Rachel? Michonne?" Both girl's looked at the hobbling man as he was approaching them, "May I have a word with the two of you?"

Michonne made a light hissing sound effect as she didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't a big talker, and she felt she was all talked out for the rest of the day. "

"Sure Hershel." Rachel sounded pleased, almost as if she didn't just have a blow up with her traveling companion just minutes ago. "What's up?"

"Well, what's up; that's something I want to ask you, what's up with you two?" He questioned if they were being to hard on Andrea, "Michonne, do you think you were being-"

Michonne turned around to look at the aged man, "I don't know you, and you don't know me. My pain, my experiences, unless your involved with them, you don't know about them. Understand?"

"Rude, much!" Rachel scuffed as her and the vet were left to watching her walk away, leaving a very humiliated Rachel to talk to Hershel alone. "I'm sorry about her, she's rough around the edges, especially right now with Andrea." Looking down at his shortened leg, a smile cheered Rachel up, things could be a lot worse. It amazed her how Hershel almost always seemed to be in a delighted mood. "How are you doing Hershel?"

Hershel noticed her eye movement and chuckled softly. "I'm doing just fine. Let's talk about you though Rachel, how are you doing?"

No one really asked how she was doing, not directly at least. It was good for someone to ask, instead of constantly telling her to toughen up, and be strong. She didn't need a constant reminder that she was being weak, by showing her emotions. "Uhh…"

"You know," Hershel started to speak, "Now that Daryl knows that this Governor did something to you, he-will, he wants to execute him. Him and Martinez, I never seen such hatred rage through that man's eyes before." He looked up to make sure that the girl was listening to him, "Anger is boiling through his veins I'm sure as we speak."

* * *

Merle hadn't moved from the main room, he sat their in deep thought; how many should he bring? How many needed to stay back here? He knew the Governor, and Rick knew that, that's why he was assigned this task, this was his mission! He didn't need to prove anything to these people, at least he didn't think that he did. But he wanted to show Daryl that he respected him, and that these people were said to be family, though that cut Merle a little, because this group probably knew his brother a lot better then he ever would.

"Can't take Glenn, or the girl…" Doing the math on his fingers, so two were already out of the question, well three, the baby. "Hershel's other daughter?" he made a so-so hand wave, that was a possibility, "Carl?" The boy was young, but he was an animal, and knew how to shoot. "The prisoner?" He never saw how Axel fought, but he didn't really have many options.

Pouring his head into the palms of his hands, decisions, decisions. They had to be made and soon too! Andrea couldn't know about this, and she was getting ready to leave soon. "Maybe Rachel?"

"What about 'er?" Merle shot up as he saw his little brother come storming through the entry way.

"'Ey baby bro." Merle smiled uneasily, he thought he was alone in the room, how long was Daryl there for?

"Wha' about Rae?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," He swatted the air as if it was nothing. "So you's doin' better?"

"I would be doin' fine if ya tell me what your up too?" Daryl's eyes were glowing from anger, "Jus' tell me, sounds like your up to something."

Merle sighed, "Alright, but keep it down while Blondie is still here." Seeing that his brother nodded, he motioned for him to come closer, in the room they were in; it seemed like everything echoed. "Rick asked me to bring some troops to Woodbury while you's are at this meetin' that Andrea is setting up."

"Think that's such a good idea?" Getting a nod for an answer, Merle resumed talking, "No one's gunna be in charge, I guarantee you, everyone who has authority will be with the Gov."

"I don't want Rachel back in the place! You heard, and know first hand what happened to her last couple times she was there!" Glaring at his sibling, it was out of question. Daryl needed to protect her, and he would have a better chance doing that if she was with him.

"Alright so you's telling' me you want her their with you during this meeting? Martinez and the Governor will be there, son." Snapping his finger, "She'll be a nervous wreck, you gunna watch over 'er?"

"A course I am! Lot better than you would!" Daryl began to walk away from his brother, but heard his brother, he always needed to get the last word in.

"Uh-uh little brotha. You's head ain't right these days." He shook his pointer finger in a tsk, tsk sort of motion. Seeing his brother turning around to face him, good, he got his attention. "Think about it. She will be taken care of, besides with you, I bet our Mexican friend will try to sweet talk 'er again. He's good at doing that, him and the Governor."

Daryl clinched his fingers together to make a fist, well two actually as he growled in a low volume. His brother was onto something, after all, he knew these disgusting pigs better, so Merle was just telling him the truth.

"Who else you thinking' of bringing with?" Daryl asked in a groggy tone.

"Carl, Hershel's youngest-"

"Beth." Daryl corrected.

"And the inmate, uhh-?"

"Axel." Daryl corrected again. "Let me talk to Rachel, You bes' start with getting Axel first, I think than ya will have to talk to Hershel about Beth, and Rick about Carl."

The eldest brother sighed as he began walking out of the room, mumbling, "Yea, I kinda figured that."

* * *

It was a good time to talk to Rachel, Daryl had chosen the time wisely, because Andrea was getting ready to leave, and was telling Rick what time to meet up for the meeting. She sounded awful sure of herself, but Rick did agree to it, and told her that him and a few others would be there at the specified time.

Rachel went into her cell and looked on the bed, she forgot that she had new clothes. "Finally, a hoodie!" She smiled, these were always her favorite type of items of clothing. Putting it over her tank top, it was a tight fit one, with a bulky hood, and black, with fake fur in the hood. "Beth did good." It was the little things in life, Rachel always treasured them, but now even more than she ever had before.

"Hey." Daryl scared her, as she nearly jumped to the ceiling as she heard his voice. "Oh, sorry, didn't know you's were modeling." He snickered in a playful matter, as he saw she was off in her own world.

"Damn it Daryl!" She laughed, as she slapped his shoulder, "Idiot." She stuck out her tongue, just like if she were a kid, while Daryl stuck up his middle finger. After a minute she looked at him and asked, "Did you need something?"

Off in a daze, Daryl didn't seem to hear the question. "Hello?" the women waved one of her hands over in front of his face up and down in a fast motion. "Daryl? Hey, you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah!" His mind was in a scatter as he tried to regain his thoughts. "Sorry, jus' thinkin' that's all. So…" He moved all her new clothes to the top bunk, and sat down on the bottom one. Patting a spot next to him, she did as instructed. "Rick wants Merle to lead a group to go into Woodbury, and I want ya to go with him."

Confused on why Daryl wanted her to go to a place that had so many hideous memories, she waited for him to explain his reasoning before she jumped the gun and began to shout at him. But her face sure did show him that she was unsure.

"I was going to ask you to come with to the meeting, But I don't think that'd be to smart of an idea. With the Governor there, and Merle is sure Martinez will be too." He looked at her hands placed gently in her lap, "I ain't no prince charmin' or none of that shit. Shoot, and don't wanna be. But I'm 'ere to look out for ya."

She really wanted to saw 'aww' but instead she said, "Yes and everyone else too." after those words had escaped her mouth, she wanted to hide in a hole! Because she was sounding ungrateful, and almost jealous, and that's not who she was at all!

Grabbing her hands, one in each of his own. "Yea' but I don't be holdin' none of their hands. Listen Rae, Merle will take good care of ya, I promise!" He could tell she was being skeptical, "I'll talk to 'im, and it ain't just ya two. He wants Carl and Beth to go with too. Not like you'd be alone with 'im, I know that's gotta be crossin' your mind."

Eyeing the rednecks hands on top of her own, she has only seen this side of Daryl back at the farm, and when she came to the prison. She learned to cherish these moments, and she was certainly trying. Nodding after Daryl stopped talking, "I guess, for you." She smiled and saw he had part of a grin on his face too. She felt her cheeks with part of her arm, as Daryl still had her hands in his! Oh God she was blushing, she tried to yank back her arms from the man across from her.

"Heh," He chuckled as he let go of her body parts, "Ain't that cute." He began to tease, Rachel began to look around, trying to draw the attention off of her. "Come'ere."

She saw Daryl scooted a little closer to her, and wrapped one of his arms behind her, around her waist, while his other hand was a bout to grab her face- "AHEM!"

Daryl's head slung in the air in defeat, he knew that annoying sound. "What bro!?"  
"I ain't interrupting anything' am I lil bro?" Merle was leaning against the wall and watched Rachel turn even more red, he felt like he needed to put her on the spot. Hearing a growl from his brother, he knew that he was. "Rachel I wasn't interrupting nothing' was I?"

She quickly got up from the bed and shook her head no, "Uhh, nope not at all, gotta go." It was awkward, beyond awkward, and the fact that they were in her cell…but then Merle came…just no good, she needed to leave the area.

Merle didn't move his body, other then raising his arm so that Rachel had to duck to get away from him. "Bye doll." He laughed, looking up at his brother he retaliated, "'Ey, that right their I did for you. Didn't think you'd mind watchin' her ass, so I decided to slow 'er down a bit for ya."

Daryl was obviously not seeing the humor in this like his sibling was. But that's how it usually was, so it was nothing knew.

"Did ya come over 'ere jus' to mess shit up?" Before getting an answer, Daryl scuffed, "Probably did."

* * *

Carl and Beth came walking through the prison ecstatic, they were finally allowed to go on a real mission, without either of their parents. But on one condition! Rachel saw the two teenagers and their dad's walking in behind them.

"Rachel, may we have a word with you?" Rick asked.

Rachel walked on over to the group of four and smiled, "What's up?" She grabbed her cheeks again, just to make sure she wasn't blushing, well now if her cheeks were red it'd be from Merle walking in on them.

"Did Merle talk to you already?" The sheriff pointed to Beth and Carl as he saw he nodding, "These two he had chosen as well, but I want to make sure your okay with goin' first."

"Yeah, Daryl just talked to me about it." She pointed back to her cell, "We just got done talking about it actually, I'll go, I think it makes more sense."

Hershel started to speak up now, "Your sure? Because it's not that I don't trust Merle, who am I to judge, but I want someone to go so Beth and Carl feel a little more safe." The man touched Beth's head and smiled, "I don't need another daughter coming back here telling' me something happened to her too."

Rachel wasn't sure what was really being asked of her, she couldn't babysit these two, and Beth was seventeen, she was plenty old to handle something like this. "Yeah, I'm going, bring my Xavier with too of course." After saying his name, she snapped her fingers for the dog. "When do we go?"  
"The meeting is noon tomorrow. So I'm sure you guys will leave a little before us." Rick looked down at Carl and told him he needed to listen to Rachel, Axel and Merle, "Well, listen to Rachel and Axel, I'm not so sure about Merle."

"Your doing this for Daryl aren't you? We trust Daryl with our lives, and you want us to be able to give Merle that same trust, don't you." Hershel asked, as he was readjusting the way he was standing.

"Yeah and I think that's what Daryl was thinking too." Looking back to her cell, she noticed neither of the men had come out of her cell yet. What were they doing in there?

A/N: Next chapter is when the mission and meeting happen! Can we say action?!


	47. Sneak Peak CH 39

A/N: Just a sneak peak!

Michonne heard everyone talking about tomorrow's events, she would be damned if she was going to sit back at the prison with Glenn, Maggie, and the baby. No, she was tired of sitting out from the action, she needed to do something! She would wait until last minute and then go forth with her plan!

It had been hours since Andrea left, they loaned, well gave her a car to drive back to Woodbury with. The black female didn't think that Rick and the others should be so compassionate to her. After all she was in a sense against them! This meeting was all for show, Michonne and Rachel both knew that because; if Andrea was really serious she would leave the Governor and come join her friends, her true friends!

* * *

Walking around the prison alone, was whatever seemed to do to clear their head, and just get away from the others for a while. They say each other every day, every hour, and sometimes got sick of each other real quick. Rachel was hoping by now Merle and Daryl had left her cell, she was getting tired, and she was sure they would have to get up and leave at least a half hour before this meeting.

Peaking around the corner, she saw that no one looked to be in their, besides a sleeping Xavier. "Oh good." It was a plus to have her cell spaced out away from the others, a gap of three cells, it wasn't much, but she felt she had her own space. Having the end cell as well.

Trying to not step on her dog, she attempted to tip-toe her way over his sprawled out body. "Jeez Xavier, make this challenging why don't ya?"

Merle and Daryl had moved their conversation to another cell block, to get some privacy away from the others. On their way back they heard talking, but knew that everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, minus Carl and Rick who were out on watch duty.

"Ey!" Merle nudged his brother as they were coming around the corner. Daryl followed him, as they peered over the corner, Merle more then Daryl; they were watching Rachel who seemed to be cleaning her cell; folding her clothes, and putting them on the small end table on the other side of the room.  
"Go on baby bro, I interrupted before, here's your chance." Merle seemed to make everything awkward, Daryl was so used to it, but he wished that he toned it down.

Daryl hid back around the other corner, not watching the women anymore and pulled Merle to follow. "Merle take good care of 'er, she's goin' out of her way to trust in ya, and so am I."

"Psssh." Waving one hand in the air, swatting the air, "C'mon now bro, big bro Merle is here. I got this all planned out, she'll be jus' fine." He grabbed Daryl's shoulders, as he seemed to roll his eyes, obviously not believing his brother. "Roll your eyes at me again, I'll smack dem eyes to the back of your head." He slapped his brother upside the head in a playful matter.

The one armed man went back to peek around the corner and saw the women and hound cuddling together. She was scratching the dog behind his ears, and they both tightly fit into the bottom bunk together. Feeling a punch on his shoulder, Daryl told him to go away, he was going to talk to Rachel, alone.

"Damn little brother, you's ain't gotta be rude…" Merle mumbled as he went upstairs to his cell, Daryl refused to say he would sleep in one, but all his stuff was gathered to the one right next to Merle's.

As Daryl turned the corner, he heard Rachel yawning, and he really didn't want to keep her up longer then she needed to be. He noticed Xavier's eyes on him, he probably didn't even know that was Daryl because of how Dark it was. He didn't want the dog to mistaken him as a walker or anyone so he retreated to the upstairs floor, he would talk to her before they left tomorrow.

* * *

Just an hour ago, taking over for their leader was Maggie and Glenn. Though Glenn understood that occasionally he would be left alone, as Maggie would have to check on the baby. Today seemed like a good day, probably no attacks, as those that were in charge would be at this get together. So it seemed alright to leave the two lovebirds at the prison alone. But Rick was thinking to maybe have Axel stay back, he didn't really know how he was fighting…

"Merle!" Rick walked up the stairs looking for the drug addict, "Merle? I got's to talk to you!" Seeing the same man, but in a different set of clothes, he was almost taken back. Merle wore a black under shirt with a white buttoned down, shortsleeves shirt over it, though Merle was trying to make it more of a vest then a shirt, and had dark blue jeans on.

"Yo? You rang?" He grinned as he was altering his clothes. He wasn't sure if this was about to be a good talk, Rick didn't seem mad, and he shouldn't be, at least not with Merle.

"How comfortable do you feel, if I ask you to leave one of your members behind? Leave them here at the prison." Rick slicked her hands back through his hair as he continued, "I have faith in Glenn and Maggie, but just the two of them, and the baby."

"No, I get it. Well, whose you thinking' about kickin' to the curb?"


	48. Chapter 39

A/N: I'm sorry, I just got a new laptop, my other one finally died after 5 years. Kwiff, I once again thank you!

CHAPTER 39: (PART 1)  
Michonne heard everyone talking about tomorrow's events, she would be damned if she was going to sit back at the prison with Glenn, Maggie, and the baby. No, she was tired of sitting out from the action, she needed to do something! She would wait until last minute and then go forth with her plan!

It had been hours since Andrea left, they loaned, well gave her a car to drive back to Woodbury with. The black female didn't think that Rick and the others should be so compassionate to her. After all she was in a sense against them! This meeting was all for show, Michonne and Rachel both knew that because; if Andrea was really serious she would leave the Governor and come join her friends, her true friends!

* * *

Walking around the prison alone, was what everyone seemed to do to clear their head, and just get away from the others for a while. They see each other every day, every hour, and sometimes got sick of each other real quick. Rachel was hoping by now Merle and Daryl had left her cell, she was getting tired, and she was sure they would have to get up and leave at least a half hour before this meeting.

Peaking around the corner, she saw that no one looked to be in there, besides a sleeping Xavier. "Oh good." It was a plus to have her cell spaced out away from the others, a gap of three cells, it wasn't much, but she felt she had her own space. Having the end cell as well.

Trying to not step on her dog, she attempted to tip-toe her way over his sprawled out body. "Jeez Xavier, make this challenging why don't ya?"

Merle and Daryl had moved their conversation to another cell block, to get some privacy away from the others. On their way back they heard talking, but knew that everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, minus Carl and Rick who were out on watch duty.

"Ey!" Merle nudged his brother as they were coming around the corner. Daryl followed him, as they peered over the corner, Merle more than Daryl; they were watching Rachel who seemed to be cleaning her cell; folding her clothes, and putting them on the small end table on the other side of the room.

"Go on baby bro, I interrupted before, here's your chance." Merle seemed to make everything awkward, Daryl was so used to it, but he wished that he toned it down the slightest bit.

Daryl hid back around the other corner, not watching the women anymore and pulled Merle to follow. "Merle take good care of 'er, she's goin' out of her way to trust in ya, and so am I."

"Psssh." Waving one hand in the air, swatting the air, "C'mon now bro, big bro Merle is 'ere. I got this all planned out, she'll be jus' fine." He grabbed Daryl's shoulders, as he seemed to roll his eyes, obviously not believing his brother. "Roll your eyes at me again, I'll smack dem eyes so far in the back of your head-" He slapped his brother upside the head in a playful matter.

The one armed man went back to peek around the corner and saw the women and hound cuddling together. She was scratching the dog behind his ears, and they both tightly fit into the bottom bunk together. Feeling a punch on his shoulder, Daryl told him to go away, he was going to talk to Rachel, alone.

"Damn little brother, you's ain't gotta be rude…" Merle mumbled as he went upstairs to his cell, Daryl refused to say he would sleep in one, but all his stuff was gathered to the one right next to Merle's.

As Daryl turned the corner, he heard Rachel yawning, and he really didn't want to keep her up longer then she needed to be. He noticed Xavier's eyes on him, he probably didn't even know that was Daryl because of how dark it was. He didn't want the dog to mistaken him as a walker or anyone so he retreated to the upstairs floor, he would talk to her before they left tomorrow.

* * *

One by one the prison group members started to wake up, and for a change they had new clothes, and didn't need to use their usual few, selective pairs. As ridiculous as it sounded, it seemed to put everyone in a better mood, to know that they had newer clothes.

Rick was up half the night, he never seemed to really sleep. Carl said he wanted to do the whole shift with his dad, but only ended up doing half. Per Rick's request, because he didn't know how long the next day was going to be and what exactly Merle had planned for his group.

Just an hour ago, taking over for their leader was Maggie and Glenn. Though Glenn understood that occasionally he would be left alone, as Maggie would have to check on the baby. Today seemed like a good day, probably no attacks, as those that were in charge would be at this get together. So it seemed alright to leave the two lovebirds at the prison alone. But Rick was thinking to maybe have Axel stay back, he didn't really know how he was at fighting…

"Merle!" Rick walked up the stairs looking for the drug addict, "Merle? I got's to talk to you!" Seeing the same man, but in a different set of clothes, he was almost taken back. Merle wore a black under shirt with a white buttoned down, short sleeves shirt over it, though Merle was trying to make it more of a vest then a shirt, and had dark blue jeans on.

"Yo? You rang?" He grinned as he was altering his clothes. He wasn't sure if this was about to be a good talk, Rick didn't seem mad, and he shouldn't be, at least not with Merle.

"How comfortable do you feel, if I ask you to leave one of your members behind? Leave them here at the prison." Rick slicked her hands back through his hair as he continued, "I have faith in Glenn and Maggie, but just the two of them, and the baby… I don't know. Don't seem right."

"No, I get it. Well, whose you thinkin' about kickin' to the curb?"

"Axel never get's to leave, but I feel a lot better for him and Glenn to be out on watch, while Maggie takes care of Judith." He eyed Daryl's brother, "What do you think?"

Merle finally put on his vest and smiled a toothy grin, "You're the boss. Don't matter to me. You's alright with havin' your boy go? And Hershel, he alright with his girl goin'?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and yes Hershel is to, as long as Rachel goes." Merle was a little taken back, he didn't really care about them trusting him, but the fact that he could only have Carl and Beth going IF Rachel goes.

"Fine by me. You's gunna tell-?"

"I'll tell Axel, I think he'll be fine with it." Rick started to turn away, but then thought of something else. "Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make Daryl look stupid, pull this mission off, I'm trusting you, that's why you're in charge of it! And I'm trusting you with my son's life, just as I trust all the other people in this group with it every day. Don't disappoint me." Without hearing a response, the cop went to go on a search to find Axel.

He felt bad for Axel; because he really didn't get to do much, but he just couldn't risk that many people going, with only two left to hold down the fort and the baby. Nothing probably would happen, but they didn't think they would lose a gate, and have a bunch of walkers being thrown onto their lot either.

Merle was left standing their alone, for a moment. He smiled and went to go search for those that were still going to be with him on his mission. "Bunch of kids." He grumbled, as he thought of Beth, Carl, and Rachel…maybe he could try to convince Michonne? No, no couldn't do that, couldn't go against Rick's order's every time. He knew if he pushed his buttons to much he could be thrown out of the prison, and he didn't want that for his brother. Because he knew Daryl would come with him, but how he has seen Rachel and Daryl interact with one another…well, that'd just be plain selfish.

"I can't wait to pull this 'er mission off, ha, jus' for you's officer friendly." Walking down the stairs, the first person, well people he saw was Daryl and Rachel hanging out of her cell.

"C'mon let's get a move on, we don't got time to be suckin' no lips." He smiled as he passed by the two, and saw the women's face turn red. "I'm always gunna catch you's two, and jus' to piss my baby bro off, gunna embarrass the shit outta you."

They were doing no such thing, actually Daryl held Rachel by her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Merle's got your back, he AIN'T gunna let nothin' bad happen to you, or to ANYONE! Right bro?!"

The older brother came back a few feet, "Shit bro, she's a fighter." Rachel's face was not as red anymore, she looked up at Merle, he sounded sincere. "Shit, she fought me off…" He stopped at a good point, because she didn't need to re-live the rest of what he was about to say. "Kid will do fine." He playfully socked her in the shoulder, "Beside's she's gunna help me with this damn mission."

"Oh? The great Merle needs my help?" She sarcastically questioned. "I never thought I would hear anything like that."

Daryl smiled, he told Rachel to go grab Beth and Carl, as he wanted to talk to his brother alone. Feeling some sort of awkwardness as she walked away, most for the fact as she was walking, she felt eyes on her. Looking back, and seeing the men weren't sly enough to turn their heads back as quickly as they thought.

* * *

Rick had told Axel that he needed to stay here, Glenn and Maggie needed him more than Merle would. The hillbilly seemed perfectly fine with it, he was very low key and didn't care, as long as he had a safe place to call home...he would do whatever Rick wanted. Oscar did the same, when he was alive that is.

Rick, Hershel and Daryl said their goodbye's as they got into one of the cars. Glenn was the one to open the one and only gate now. "Hold down the fort." Rick smiled, as he looked and looked at Daryl in the passenger's seat and Hershel in the back seat, behind the redneck. "Watch after my baby girl." Rick smiled.

"Mine to, watch after Maggie." Hershel added, though he knew he had nothing to fear. Glenn would sacrifice his life for either Maggie, Beth, or Hershel, well anyone, except Merle. But he didn't need to worry about that.

* * *

Glenn nodded and said he would, and with that he waved goodbye to the trio, and watched as they drove away. Shutting the gate quickly, he had to wonder, during all this; where in the world was Michonne? He figured she was staying behind too, and Rick just forgot about her. But that wasn't like him, he kept tabs on everyone!

"Glenn!" Maggie shouted, "Where's Michonne?" The eldest vet's daughter had just finished talking to Rachel, and shrugged, as she to, was asked the same question.

"Oh God…she wouldn't, would she?" His mind ran through several places, but the main one; Michonne isn't one to want to skip out on action.

Glenn did a slight jog back to the remaining group members, there was nothing they could do. They had to stick to plan. "Well, I hope it was worth it to her." Glenn sighed, the Asian boy looked at Merle, "You guy's heading out soon?" He really didn't want to communicate to said man, but he wasn't going to childish about the situation. They were in a war after all, a war for survival, everyone's life was at stake.

"Damn right. We're takin' the truck for mos' the way, then walkin' last little bit." Merle opened the door to the black truck, as he was starting it up as he was discussing the plan.

"Move aside." Rachel tried to push Merle out of the way, she had it in her mind that she was driving.

"Excuse you?" Merle shouted, 'What the Hell are you's doing?"

"Can you drive with one arm?" Rachel asked, pointing to his metal hand. Merle pointed to the passenger side, and huffed, "GET."

Carl and Beth looked at one another, then at Rachel, waiting for orders. "Carl, Beth you guys take the back of the truck. Xavier will sit in the back with you guys."

"Alright." Beth smiled, as she put her gun in her holster, and lightly tossed her axe over to where she planned to sit. Carl nodded and did a similar action as his crushes.

Maggie waved goodbye, as she went to check on the baby. Though before doing that, she gave her sister a one armed hug, and told her to be safe. Safe to say, Maggie didn't trust Merle, after what he did to her and her boyfriend. But she trusted Rachel, and knew she would watch out for her younger sibling.

* * *

The car ride was pretty silent, the three men didn't know what to say, and that was just fine. Rick figured everyone was trying to get their heads in the right place, this was a big deal. They were meeting up with the Governor, this man had come after several of the prison women, he was a piece of trash to Rick and the other men.

Hershel looked to his left side, and noticed a gray sheet on the floor of the car. "Rick, what do you have under this sheet?" He could have sworn he say it move. But tried to discourage his mind to thinking that.

"Sheet?" Rick sounded confused, "I don't remember no sheet in here. I'm not sure, go ahead and look."

The person under the sheet was almost trembling, no one was supposed to check underneath here. But if they did, not until doors were opening and closing, indicating the three men were at their destination. Enough hiding…Pulling the sheet off with her own fingers, it was Michonne. "Michonne?" Hershel gasped!

"You got to be kidding me?!" Rick looked through the mirror, and saw her dark skin reflecting in the glass up above him.  
"Rick, Rick we're here." Daryl pointed out the window, "We can't do nothin' bout her right now." Daryl looked back and eyed Michonne, "She knows the Governor, and she may be able to help."

Michonne's eyes looked darker than usual, she was not there to help. She wanted to kill this man; her passion was more extreme than anyone else's. She was not going to try to work something out; a treaty, an alliance, whatever, no she wanted every ounce of his blood on her sword.

A/N: I wonder how it's going to go with Michonne at the meeting? Hmm! Oh and what about with Merle's group? I wonder if Rachel and Merle can put their differences aside?


	49. Sneak Peak Chapter 39 Pt 2

A/N: Just a sneak peak!

Michonne heard everyone talking about tomorrow's events, she would be damned if she was going to sit back at the prison with Glenn, Maggie, and the baby. No, she was tired of sitting out from the action, she needed to do something! She would wait until last minute and then go forth with her plan!

It had been hours since Andrea left, they loaned, well gave her a car to drive back to Woodbury with. The black female didn't think that Rick and the others should be so compassionate to her. After all she was in a sense against them! This meeting was all for show, Michonne and Rachel both knew that because; if Andrea was really serious she would leave the Governor and come join her friends, her true friends!

* * *

Walking around the prison alone, was whatever seemed to do to clear their head, and just get away from the others for a while. They say each other every day, every hour, and sometimes got sick of each other real quick. Rachel was hoping by now Merle and Daryl had left her cell, she was getting tired, and she was sure they would have to get up and leave at least a half hour before this meeting.

Peaking around the corner, she saw that no one looked to be in their, besides a sleeping Xavier. "Oh good." It was a plus to have her cell spaced out away from the others, a gap of three cells, it wasn't much, but she felt she had her own space. Having the end cell as well.

Trying to not step on her dog, she attempted to tip-toe her way over his sprawled out body. "Jeez Xavier, make this challenging why don't ya?"

Merle and Daryl had moved their conversation to another cell block, to get some privacy away from the others. On their way back they heard talking, but knew that everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, minus Carl and Rick who were out on watch duty.

"Ey!" Merle nudged his brother as they were coming around the corner. Daryl followed him, as they peered over the corner, Merle more then Daryl; they were watching Rachel who seemed to be cleaning her cell; folding her clothes, and putting them on the small end table on the other side of the room.  
"Go on baby bro, I interrupted before, here's your chance." Merle seemed to make everything awkward, Daryl was so used to it, but he wished that he toned it down.

Daryl hid back around the other corner, not watching the women anymore and pulled Merle to follow. "Merle take good care of 'er, she's goin' out of her way to trust in ya, and so am I."

"Psssh." Waving one hand in the air, swatting the air, "C'mon now bro, big bro Merle is here. I got this all planned out, she'll be jus' fine." He grabbed Daryl's shoulders, as he seemed to roll his eyes, obviously not believing his brother. "Roll your eyes at me again, I'll smack dem eyes to the back of your head." He slapped his brother upside the head in a playful matter.

The one armed man went back to peek around the corner and saw the women and hound cuddling together. She was scratching the dog behind his ears, and they both tightly fit into the bottom bunk together. Feeling a punch on his shoulder, Daryl told him to go away, he was going to talk to Rachel, alone.

"Damn little brother, you's ain't gotta be rude…" Merle mumbled as he went upstairs to his cell, Daryl refused to say he would sleep in one, but all his stuff was gathered to the one right next to Merle's.

As Daryl turned the corner, he heard Rachel yawning, and he really didn't want to keep her up longer then she needed to be. He noticed Xavier's eyes on him, he probably didn't even know that was Daryl because of how Dark it was. He didn't want the dog to mistaken him as a walker or anyone so he retreated to the upstairs floor, he would talk to her before they left tomorrow.

* * *

Just an hour ago, taking over for their leader was Maggie and Glenn. Though Glenn understood that occasionally he would be left alone, as Maggie would have to check on the baby. Today seemed like a good day, probably no attacks, as those that were in charge would be at this get together. So it seemed alright to leave the two lovebirds at the prison alone. But Rick was thinking to maybe have Axel stay back, he didn't really know how he was fighting…

"Merle!" Rick walked up the stairs looking for the drug addict, "Merle? I got's to talk to you!" Seeing the same man, but in a different set of clothes, he was almost taken back. Merle wore a black under shirt with a white buttoned down, shortsleeves shirt over it, though Merle was trying to make it more of a vest then a shirt, and had dark blue jeans on.

"Yo? You rang?" He grinned as he was altering his clothes. He wasn't sure if this was about to be a good talk, Rick didn't seem mad, and he shouldn't be, at least not with Merle.

"How comfortable do you feel, if I ask you to leave one of your members behind? Leave them here at the prison." Rick slicked her hands back through his hair as he continued, "I have faith in Glenn and Maggie, but just the two of them, and the baby."

"No, I get it. Well, whose you thinking' about kickin' to the curb?"


	50. Chapter 39 (part 2)

A/N: Kwiff, thanks for helping me, as always, especially with the pairings in this chapter.

CHAPTER 39: (PART 2)  
The truck was loaded with all four humans, and the only dog that was left standing. They were off, Merle had still not really come up with an actual plan yet…he couldn't probably go in gun's blazing, and did he really want to kill everyone? These people treated him like a king, he** was** the Governor's right hand man. _Was_ being the key word, he wasn't apart of Woodbury anymore. He had to wonder; did the Governor tell his old people what happened, after all it was during a hectic time; with the gun fire, saving Maggie and Glenn, Sage getting shot…

"So what's the plan, boss?" Rachel asked very much in a cynical like tone. "Obviously we need their stock pile of weapons, that's a must, right?"

Driving with his actual hand, he looked at his wounded body part and smiled, "That's part of it." Rachel had to be very watchful, she was hoping that Merle wouldn't sit there and turn on them by bringing them in as prisoners. She shook her head, she didn't think he would betray Daryl's trust like that. From what he told everyone; he searched high and low for his baby brother, it didn't sound like he wanted to ever be split apart from him again.

"You's don't trust me." His eyes shifted to the right side, he could feel Rachel gulp slowly, as she was taken by surprise. "Do you?"

Rachel sighed, "Another time. Another time we will talk about this." Putting one of her palms over her face she let out another sigh, this one a lot heavier than the first one. "Remember what you promised Daryl, that's all I'm saying."

Beth and Carl looked at one another, they didn't want to talk because it sounded like a heated discussion was being had in the truck. They wanted to hear it, it was entertainment; to them, this was like television. Besides neither one of them really knew Merle, Beth especially, so she was trying to figure out if she needed to fear him. She and Daryl didn't talk much, but they got along, and they didn't talk, for the simple reason Beth mostly stayed with Judith.

"Oh I know what I promised my lil bro, don't you's worry 'bout a thing." Merle spat outside of the truck, when his window was all the way down. "I ain't gunna let no one down, you's will see." Parking the black vehicle where they had when they rescued Glenn and Maggie, Merle looked back and saw both teenagers with their ears pressed against the back window, trying to listen more carefully.

He rubbed his temples, they needed to walk the rest of the way, and he still needed to figure out how he was going to get everyone inside Woodbury. He would have to sneak them in, Rachel knew how to sneak in, but he needed someone to go with him, one of the kids would go with him and one would go with Rachel.

Opening his door, he motioned to the two younger prison mates, "Which one?"

"Wait, which one? For what?" Rachel became defensive, she could handle Merle, but Beth, yes she was becoming a lot stronger, but was still probably the weakest out of the whole group, and with the four of them for sure.

Pointing with his reconstructed hand, "Pick one, and I'll take the other one." He saw Carl helping Beth out of the truck, as he lowered the back door, the tail of the truck. Seeing Xavier hop over it with no effort, but Beth had  
bullets in her hand as she was trying to get out of the truck.

Rachel eyed the man as if he were crazy, she had no idea what she was agreeing too. If she picked one, did that mean the other was left to a death sentence? "No, you tell me; right fucking now!" Rachel stepped towards Merle as she watched him get a chuckle out. "Now, Merle!"

"Sorry, darlin' it's probably bes' you's don't know." He placed his metal arm over her shoulder near her neck, not in a threatening fashion though. He was surprised that she actually didn't try to move it, "_Trust_ me!"

Trust? That was asking a lot out of this man, well out of anyone for that matter. But she needed to try to give him some of her trust, she needed to show Beth and Carl that he was able to be trusted. He may not always seem like it, but they were more likely to if Rachel did first. "Umm, Carl?"

"Sounds good, I'll take the girl." Leading the way to Woodbury, he waved for everyone to follow him. Beth was a little hesitant, but got some encouragement from Carl and Rachel. "Tell your mutt to scout on up ahead." Looking over at Rachel, he knew she hated when he referred to Xavier as a mutt. "Ahem, Xavier." He mumbled.

"Rae, what's goin' on now? We need to know the plan. He does have a plan right?" Beth quietly asserted herself, she saw the confused look on the older woman's face, and realized that no one knew what was going on. And why was she, why was Beth going with Merle? Why couldn't they stick together?

Turning to his side, he called for the girl, "Beth?" Merle slowed his pace down for the seventeen year old to catch up. "I need you's to play along, it's gunna sound crazy, heh," Chuckling for a second, he continued on, "Jus' go with it, alright?"

Carl eyed the man talking to Beth and watched as she slowly nodded and responded with, "Ye-yeah, okay."

* * *

The prison group had arrived at the meeting place first; it was about halfway between both fortresses. Their looked to be a small stable, that was where the actually meeting was to be held, and then surrounding it were several abandon buildings, or what was left of them, rubble for the most part.

Putting the car in park, the sheriff looked back at Michonne, "we well talk about this when we get back to the prison."

"Must have forgot about me." Michonne's smartass remark must have seemed funny, as she smiled. "Everyone else had a job, except me."

"You two, make sure she doesn't go after the Governor, he's mine. We're here for Andrea. We are trying to settle this, see if there's a way we don't need to have a bloodbath."

"Oh God…" Michonne snickered, "Keep thinking that Rick, Rachel and I know differently, even-" Looking at Hershel, "Even Maggie." She seemed almost hesitant at first, no one actually really knew the details of what happened with Maggie, "He's a sick man, possessed even."

Opening his door, looking over the hood of the car he pointed to Daryl, "WATCH. HER." This was the whole reason why he didn't want her; Michonne, or Rachel coming. It was obvious they had every right to hate this man, more Rachel then anyone. But he just recently learned that Michonne and Andrea were a lot closer then Rachel and anyone else.

Glaring at the black woman, Rick headed straight towards the private area, he thought that Michonne was going with Merle…but he was wrong. So many plans were devising in his mind, he tried so hard to keep track of everyone. She could have stayed at the prison, and Axel could have gone. He knew she was very determined; that was her strength, but also her weakness.

"One of these days…" He grumbled as he nearly stomped his way to the wooden, creaky door.

* * *

"Alright y'all," Merle gathered his small group together, "Rachel I need you's to take Carl and Xavier in through the side." Grinning, "Jus' like you's did when y'all came to get Maggie and Glenn."

"And then what?" Carl asked, he seemed excited, this was part of the thrill to him. Not having his dad her right next to him. He was actually doing something on his own.

"Take out that 'er other wall, on the opposite side." He pointed and then looked at Xavier, "Be discreet, try no guns. Take out the guards."

Rachel recalled that people of all ages called that place home, elders, young children, lives still to be born.  
"Everyone?"

"Take out dem guards first, anyone that looks threatenin' I got's another plan in mind." He tapped for Beth to go along with him, and left the other two in the dust.

Leaving a very confused Carl and Rachel to stare at one another. "Merle says he knows what he's doing." She tried to say with confidence, but it just wasn't happening. Pulling Carl by the arm, he told her to follow him, "Xavier you ready?" Seeing the dog nod as he sat promptly, as if waiting for commands.

* * *

A tan jeep pulled up just a few minutes after the prison group had parked. It contained; Andrea, Martinez and Michonne. But no Governor!

"Ey where's your boy?" Daryl asked, seeing only three bodies, when there should have been four. "Must be already here."

Andrea looked frantic, "Wait he's here already?" About to go check, but she saw Michonne coming out from the car. "Oh…" She was told it would only be Rick, Daryl and Hershel. Not knowing what to say, she looked at Hershel.

"She came on her own. Snuck into the car." He clutched onto his crutches as he tried to find somewhere to sit.

Martinez snickered, "Your plan is failing before it even started." He referred to Andrea by pointing his hand, which held his baseball hat in it towards her. "Better go check for yourself."

"Daryl." Hershel looked at the redneck, the elderly man had a feeling he was going to make sure both Daryl and Michonne didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

The Governor was indeed already sitting down at the table, he was fiddling with something under the table. Looking up as he saw a flash of sunlight as Rick had moved the sliding barn door to get inside, and to close it again.

"Looks like you beat us here." Rick looked at this man, eyeing his competitor; seeing a big man, not big as in fat, but seeming fit, short hair, longer sideburns, and…an eye patch over one eye. The man only had one eye?

"Rick?" The Governor question, though knowing the answer. "I heard some voices, I tried to identify who was all out there." Making a small chuckle, he pointed to the chair sitting across from him, "Please, sit."

Looking down at the wooden chair, he pulled it out, readjusting his holsters, "Yeah, I hear your boys out there. Thought you we're showin' up with them."

He moved his hands to the side as if saying, oops. "I heard Michonne's voice I believe, is that right?"

Rick froze for a second; where was he going with this? The sheriff didn't answer, as the man sitting across from him continued to talk, "Rachel here too?" Moving his body more over the table he smiled a malevolent smile, "Be good to** see** the both of them again."

* * *

Xavier was the first to fit through the cracks of the side, making sure it was all clear to go before going back to tell his owner. Both Rachel and Carl made sure they had ammunition ready inside the barrels of their guns, and had a backup weapon besides their guns.

"You think Merle will pull this off?" Asked Carl.

"God, I sure as Hell hope so." Looking behind Carl she saw Xavier came back to retrieve them, "Go ahead, follow him."

Looking behind her she saw just a glimpse of Beth's hair. She and Merle were hiding behind a flipped car, they were waiting to make sure that Carl and Rachel got in first; before they moved. _"_

Merle you better know what you're doing." She spoke to herself as she forced her legs to enter that wicked place, hopefully this would be the last time! And more importantly, that she made it out alive; last few times she had become lucky, but would her luck run out this time…?

* * *

Merle turned his head to check over his shoulders, he saw several walkers scattered apart from one another, off in the distance. "Perfect." He grinned, then told Beth to cover her ears, "We's gotta attract more."

Holding his gun to the side, aiming at the ground, careful as to not aim it at a tree or anything that could possibly have the bullet ricochet back towards them. Half a second later; the trigger was pulled, and the bullet was triggered to escape from the inside of the pistol.

"Huh?" Two men on the wall, protecting Woodbury, their attention was immediately drawn towards the direction of the sound. Guns held tightly against their chests, "Whose there?"

Merle tapped Beth, indicating she could unplug her ears now. "'Member now, go along with whatever I say? Alright?" It was go time, and Beth just nodded, she would be lying if she were to say she wasn't the least bit fearful. What was it that Merle had planned?


End file.
